NoRMaL
by kimiko888
Summary: When you're normal you blend in. When you blend in you're invisible. When you're invisible you can keep secrets. When Inuyasha,talk of the school, enters taking intrest in Kagome she's no longer normal. When you're not normal you can't hide the pain. I/K
1. Far From Normal

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Inuyasha**

**I first got this idea when I was reading one of my favorite Sarah Dessen Books, I think it was The Truth About Forever when I was thinking about how all Macy wanted to be was Normal and then I read The Possibility of Fireflies so I kinda put those two stories together with my own visiong in mind and came up with Normal. It was actually Gone With The Bullets that one the vote, but by the time I got to the second chapter there were way too many gliches with the story and then I decided to go with my original plan for The Winter Away and am writing a Naru/Saku fanfic to be posted later and this one was already well planned and I really wanted a hurt/comfort so I did this one.**

**I hate that we're limited to the amount of characters we can put in a summary so now here is the ENTIRE summary that I'm not allowed to put into the short version.**

**Summary:**

Everyone has a different way of dealing with things. Some may be to get drunk and others may be to cut. But for Kagome all she wants to do is to blend in so she won't be noticed. If she's not noticed nobody will look at her hard enough to notice the sadness swirling behind her blue eyes caused by her horrible excuse of a family. Hard to stay hidden though when the new transfer, talk of the school, won't leave her alone. Inuyasha's way to deal with problems is to face them head on, no avoiding, no beating around the bush. So when he takes an intrest in his new project partner, of course he tries to get her to see things his way.

_**NoRMaL**_

**Chapter One: Far From Normal**

_**KAGOME'S GUIDE TO NORMALITY**_

*****CLOTHING: Jeans, shorts, tanks, and plain t-shirts. Wearing a t-shirt  
with a saying or crazy design may give someone the reason to stop  
and want to read your shirt, bringing attention to you. Anything that's  
_in _you can wear as long as it has absolutely _no _sayings/wacky designs.  
So basically Delias is kinda out of the question. It's a popular store but stands out.

*SCHOOL: Hate the bitch of the school, swoon over Mr. Jock. Join some club  
that's not weird (archery is fine, friendship club is not). Don't _always_ do  
your homework, don't raise your hand in class, only participate if you're  
called on, seem bored to death by your teachers, roll eyes at announcements  
over the intercom, and pretend to be excited about the upcoming dance. If  
for some reason you're asked if you're going always say yes or have a  
really believable excuse as to why you're skipping out on the event of the year

*AFTERSCHOOL: Get a part time job. Waitressing, Fast Food, Cold Stones, or  
Movie Theater are all pretty normal. If asked what you're doing and you  
have nothing planned say studying or babysitting. Go to a party or two just so  
you aren't' classified as an anti-partying freak, you really don't want that.

*FRIENDS: You do have to at least have one friend because if you didn't you'd be  
classified as a loner and they definitely stick out. Try to grab friends in the  
normal category but if you can't (like me; I absolutely love Rin though.) Don't sweat it.  
Everybody has an out there friend and this is high-school we're talking about.

*FAMILY: Parents are completely overreacting, they ruin your life, you can't  
wait for college so you're out of there—the usual. Your brother is annoying and  
pulled some stupid pranks. If you're living my life just lie about everything and  
keep friends away from the house as often as possible. The less they know the better.

And Voila! You're normal.

-x-

I have a guide to be perfectly normal. Sounds weird, and it is, but it really works. I got through the hall of school like every other teen and nobody—except Rin and I've worked out how to prevent her from worrying about my home life—really casts me a second glance. I should be insulted that I don't grab anybody's attention because I'm so plain, but I'm not. I'm _glad_.

Back to the guide of how I live my school life. With this I'm not a total bitch, too nice, not popular, not a loner, not a brain, not an idiot, not a trend setter, or a cry for some serious need of fashion help. This limits me to being _the _perfect average teen. And it's just what I want to be. Usually people my age are trying to find themselves. They're sixteen and want to rebel against everything that's considered normal and average. Yeah, well, that's not me. So I don't exactly who _me _is yet since I spend most of my time trying to disappear, but I'm only a Junior so I have a little bit of time to find out. At the moment, though, I just want to blend. A chameleon. Unnoticed.

The reason why, is my family. It's chaotic and out of control and whenever I'm away from home I don't want to think about it. But if someone can see something is wrong they would want to know. So I make sure they don't see anything and blend into the wall. It's just how I deal with my family issues.

My family is…unstable, you can say. It's my mom's third marriage since my dad died and it's on the border line of being her third divorce. Things can get really…loud at home when Mom and Kazuo argue. Then the way mom deals with her sorrows isn't good either. It's only a matter of time before she'll get alcohol poisoning.

I love my mom, but there are rare times when I feel like she's actually my mom. I'm the one tucking her in at night when she passed out on the couch or in the kitchen. I cook dinner for Souta and me. I make sure she pays all the bills when Kazuo leaves for a while, looking for a job or trying to calm down after one of his fights with Mom. I put gas in the car. I make up the excuses as to why she can't make it to work, answer the phone, or go to yet another "stupid damn parent-teacher thingies." I check Souta's homework and make sure his grades are good so he can get into college and not stay here. The last time I felt the motherliness of my own mom was Christmas three years ago, when she first met Kazuo.

Kazuo is a musician—Mom's a sucker for music—and he met my mom when she was covering the music festival. Mom works for the local newspaper and covers community events and entertainment. When she went to cover the festival Kazuo saw her and he played a love song, looking right into her eyes and it was love at first sight. Six months later she married Kazuo who is now my step-daddy.

He actually is a really good dad. He would cook breakfast sometimes and take us all out to some of his band's gigs. He would play me and Souta songs about random things and make us laugh. And when the band held practice at our house, we got to sit and listen and sometimes he's let us play the instruments. He was responsible and helped pay all the bills and bought things for the house—unlike my other stepdads. Mom was actually really happy with Kazuo—Souta and I were too—and we actually had family time. We would go to the movies or bowl and go on family vacations. I actually thought I would never see a bottle of gin by my mom again, but then Kazuo fell into a rut. His band wasn't appealing to the local scene anymore so he wasn't booking gigs so he didn't really have a job. He tried to get one, but everybody wanted somebody with a college education which he didn't have and all the easy jobs weren't hiring. Little money meant unpaid bills which equals a pissed off Mom. That's when the fighting started.

It first started with a nasty comment here and there and later got to the level where the entire neighborhood could probably hear them. Souta and I would sit on the steps and listen to them because it was practically impossible to ignore. Then Mom would say something that cut Kazuo deep and he'd go red with anger and he'd look like he wanted to hit her but he never did. He'd grab his coat, keys, and guitar case and leave, slamming the door behind him. Souta usually went to his room by now but I would sit and watch my mom glare at the door before she moved to the kitchen, grabbing herself a glass and the first bottle of wine her fingers graced.

That's how my mom dealt with the curveballs thrown her way. She didn't go try and fix them or go apologize for the things she did wrong or repent. She'd sit on the couch in the living room, turn to Lifetime, and then drink down her sorrows with the bitter taste of alcohol. Cup after cup she waved goodbye to her troubles until she was light and bubbly. Then she grabbed her own coat and keys and walked out the house. I was terrified when she did that because she may never come back. She would either die in an accident or get caught by the police. Either way I was scared for my mom.

She never seemed to worry about my well being though. Once she came home with another man who did not have the long black hair and green eyes of Kazuo. I was in my room, doing my homework, when I heard the door open and her giggling. I hurried down the steps just in time to see her trip over the arm of the couch and fall back onto the cushions, a man climbing on top of her and she pulled him close.

I never told Kazuo about this though, because I liked him. I wanted him to stay and maybe mom could work things out with him and she'd go back to being happy and we'd have family time again. Then she'd go back to being _my _mom again. I was afraid that if I told Kazuo Mom cheated on him he'd leave for good and I'd only see more strange men in the house. So to prevent this from happening I started to take the keys and hide them when my mom was drunk. And it worked…for a while.

My mom soon decided when she was going to leave she was going to leave, with or without a car. She'd get up, leave the house and I'd hurry to the window to see her walking—stumbling—down the street. That night I heard her come up the stairs and I cracked my door to see her disappear into her room, a man hot on her tail.

So far my mom has cheated on Kazuo five times in the past two years. He never knows because it's always after a big fight and he stays away for a while. I, for one, am not going to tell him. Kazuo is determined to try to fix their relationship and I am certainly not going to stop him. Unlike my other stepdads he didn't treat my mother like crap—though she isn't very faithful to him—and he is kind and honestly tries.

I know my mom sounds like a real bitch and an unfit mother, but she just needs a little push in the right direction and I'm sure Kazuo will help her. All they had to do was get over this little bump in the road and we'd all be fine. Kazuo is the closest thing I've had to a dad since my real one died and I'm sure it's going to work out somehow.

It has to.

-x-

"You can't yell at me when you missed you deadline for the THIRD TIME!" Kazuo yelled and the entire house shook. "AT LEAST I'M TRYING TO GET A JOB AND KEEP IT!"

I had just walked in the house after my waitressing shift. I could see Souta already in position on the steps watching the two, a worried expression worked on his face. I slipped by the arguing adults unnoticed and took my seat beside him. "What's it this time?"

"Electric bill. Mom had to pay it when she told Kazuo to and she's real pissed. It was pretty bad when I got back from Soccer."

"TRY GETTING A _REAL _JOB!" Mom screamed her voice cracking a bit due to arguing for a long time and her face was flushed red.

"Oh," I pulled out my math book, calculator, pencil and paper out of my book-bag and began to get started on my homework. I try to get my school work done in between breaks in the crowds at work, but when I can't get it done I learned a while ago to just deal with the yelling when I do my homework.

"Are you hungry?" I asked Souta, looking up from my work to see him still staring at Mom and Kazuo.

"Starving," he answered, not looking away.

I pulled a takeout box out of my bag. "Miroku gave me a box of fries for free; we can share." Miroku was a cook at the restaurant I worked at and he liked to slip me free fries. He was kinda like a big brother figure and good company on the job. I popped open the box and set it between us. As soon as it opened Souta grabbed a handful, stuffing his face with the crispy goodness.

"Thanks," I only nodded and we both ate through the angry shouts of my parents.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Mom ordered and I looked up from my homework to see my mom pointing a firm finger towards the door and Kazuo already making a grab for his coat, guitar, and keys.

"I WAS ALREADY LEAVING!" he then swung the door open, stepped out and slammed it shut behind him, a loud boom echoing through the now quiet house.

I stared at the closed door for a minute or two, my hands no longer reaching for fries or writing down answers to my homework. It killed me to see Kazuo leave, there was always a really good chance he'd never come back, he could never help my mom through her issues. His absence also signaled the start of Mom's beer fest.

"Well, the shows over." Souta mumbled standing to his feet. "You want the last of those." He asked me pointing to the remaining fries and I only nodded my eyes trained to my mother's frantic pacing around the living room, her hands running through her hair.

I waited until I heard Souta shut his door, before making my presence known to my mom.

"Mom?"

"Not now, Kagome," she waved me off heading for the kitchen her hands shaking and I quickly got up to follow her. Sure enough she already had out a bottle of wine and her hands searching through the cabinets for a clean dish considering, as usual, she hadn't touched the stack full of dirty dishes while she was home. Finally she gave up her search and just twisted the top of the wine, ready to drink straight from the bottle.

"I...I have some money for the bills." I quickly offered. I learned that the best way to settle my mother was to give her what she wanted and tell her what she wanted to hear. "I...I can start helping out more and that way you and Kazuo won't..." my voice was lost as I watched her tilt her head back as she gulped down the red wine and I knew she wasn't listening to me anyway.

"Don't mention that son of a bitch to me," My mom sneered when she lowered the bottle. "He's not going to be sticking around much longer." she added and my heart instantly dropped, my eyes widening in horror.

"Y-you guys can't get divorced." I urged as I watched her bring the bottle back to her lips. "Wh-what about the bills and...and vacation money...and us. I-I don't think Souta and I could handle another divorce, Mom."

My mother slammed the bottle down onto the table and glared at me and I instantly wanted the ground to open up and swallow me so I could just disappear and avoid the glare of hate my mom was sending me. "I don't care, Kagome." she sneered before storming off to take her seat on the couch.

I looked at her retreating back and I felt tears prick at my eyes as I stared at her absolutely motionless. I should have known.

Mom never cares.

_**-0-0-0-**_

_**Okay that was the first chapter of Normal all nicely revised and it would KICK ASS if you reviewed. Really. You shoot up to 178 trillion on the awesome scale if you review this story. I'll even send you your confirmation letter, so REVIEW! And please thank Hanmajoerin for REVISING when you REVIEW!**_

_**~Kimiko888~**_


	2. Enter Attention

**Okay, I wrote this as soon as I finished the first chapter and was actually surprised I finished it instead of going off somewhere else and coming back a week later to finish this like usual. I know I said I wasn't going to update everyday though i wrote chapters ahead of time but I just felt like it. Anyways just glad I hit my stride with this story. Please enjoy chapter two of NoRMaL!!!!**

**_NoRMaL_**

**Chapter Two: Enter Attention**

**_Tip #1: If possible don't ever work with groups, or partners for projects. It may seem more fun and a lot less work than flying solo, but its easier to live a fake life when nobody from school has to come home with you for research._**

"What do you think of this look?"

I pulled my head out of my locker and saw Rin standing beside me pulling at the edges of her black t-shirt with silver graphics and a hot pink long sleeved shirt layered under it. She was wearing a pair of baggy black cargo pants that drug against the ground and had lots of pockets chains. On her feet were a pair of black Converse and her hair was pulled into two wild high ponytails with a fake strand of pink hair. She had on really thick eyeliner and wore lots of necklaces, bracelets, and rings.

"Its going to be hell trying to change out of that for gym," I told her before pulling out my Literature binder and slamming my locker shut.

"That's not what I asked. Do you think it's...me?"

"Are you trying to be goth this week?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her and we both started down the hall to our classes. "If you are, you fit the part, perfectly."

Rin isn't exactly sure who she is and, unlike me, is determined on finding herself before we hit Senior year. She comes to school in a different identity every week or for half or for even just a day if she really hates that identity--perky cheerleader didn't last long. At sixteen Rin is lost in her identity and wants to try everything before she finally settles on who she is. As much as having out there friends is against The Guide, Rin was the only person who interacted with me freshman year so I just became friends with her. It's not like she attracted a ton of attention like if I were friends with someone like Kikyo.

"I was actually going for a little more punk/skater look, hint the pink. The point is do you think it fits me?"

"You don't like punk music, you don't skate, and you're just too much of a bundle of fun to look even a bit like a goth person." I delivered my verdict as we turned the corner to the hall where our classes were located. In the beginning I was afraid of giving my opinion on Rin's character of the week because I thought she might be insulted but she really wanted me to be truthful. And even though I don't know who I am yet, at least I can help someone.

"So another failure," Rin sighed shaking her head just a bit. "And to think I have three days worth of clothing for this look. Oh, well. I agree with you though, Kags. This doesn't sit well with my aura, but I'm a stick with it anyways. I like the clothing." She stated as we were approaching her math class. "See you at lunch!" she yelled before she disappeared into the class.

I struggled to keep my neutral face up as I made my way to Literatue, but it was getting really hard. Mom was on the couch this morning and when Souta came running down the steps because he was about to miss the bus she got really mad because her head was hurting. I told Souta to just leave and I took the wrath. It was nothing but insulting names and stuff, but not many people want to be told they're stupid, ugly bitches before school.

I quicky buried the memory in the back of my mind though as I felt myself getting too emotional. This would only lead to tears and tears lead to attention, and attention leads to questions and I hate questions because I never want to give the answers. Answers lead to more questioning and the next thing I know I'm being taken away from my mom and sent to a Foster Home. Point is I can't think of home at all while I'm at school.

I stepped into Mr. Fujimoto's class and took a deep breath and when I exhaled, I made sure I blew away all home memories with them.

There was no room for home at school.

-x-

"There are many different elements in..."

I basically zoned out as soon as Mr. Fujimoto started speaking. I had a seat in the back of class, out of view of everyone but I saw everyone, and right by the big window. My eyes looked out to the bare trees that were stripped from their leaves once October hit. Now its early November and they were nice and bare and people were kicking through the leaves now littering the ground. For a second I almost imagined playing in the leaves of our front yard with Souta, Mom, and Kazuo but I quickly got rid o fthe thought. Not only was it impossible, but I'm not supposed to think about home at school.

So I stared at the leaves getting whipped up by the wind not thinking of anything except the colors of the leaves. I watched the leaves traveled up the sidewalk until they fell in the path of two people. I finally took my eyes off the leaves and lifted it to where I saw two boys...or one boy and one man, standing there arguing. They both had silver hair and thats about all of the physical description I could get since the boy was wearing a red hoodie with the hood up and they were turned to the side. I squinted my eyes a bit and tried to read their lips just because I was bored, not nosy, but I'm not really a lip reader and I failed. I kept my eyes on their actions though. The younger was moving his hands in angry motions while the older one stood completely calm.

They were interesting to watch. The young one was full of anger and told it to the man's face while the other stood completely still just talking in what seemed to be a smooth tone. It was like watching fire and ice interact. The fire raging and out of control while the ice was solid and kept to its place. They seemed to b--

"Kagome!" a voice hissed and I looked away from the window to see Aiko's hand hanging over my desk with a piece of paper in it's grip and I quickly grabbed it. I then looked back to the fire and ice men only to see them gone. Sighing a bit at loosing my source of entertainment I looked down at the piece of paper that was now resting on my desk.

**_Frankenstein Project  
(Summary, Journal, Theme, and Performance,)_**

I furrowed my eyebrows together at the title of the paper. Either I missed the beginning of the school year, but I'm pretty sure we haven't even read Frankenstein so the fact that we have project is kind of throwing me off. I decided it was time to tune back into class.

"...reading in class but you all will be working on a project out of class. As you can see there are four parts listed under the main title and that is what you're going to be doing. First you will summarize every two chapters of the books, and Mr. Ookami," Mr. Fujimoto paused giving Kouga, the wolf demon a hard look. "I do know the difference between a SparkNotes summary and your own. As for Walter's letters in the beginning and end of the story you can just summarize them into one. Then I want at least ten journal entries, no shorter than half a page long each on any topic you wish. Then you are to find a theme in the story, give at least five examples, and display it some way for the class to see. Then I want you to perform your own version of some scene in the book."

The entire class was silent still trying to digest all of the work Mr. Fujimoto had just dumped on all of us. I'm usually not one to go crazy abut school work, but I honestly think Mr. Fujimoto has really lost. How is a normal student, let alone a girl like me, supposed to get all that done. This is crazy and then I still have other classes. This is never going to get done and I need to maintain good grades because I have to get an academic scholarship for college.

"But..." Mr. Fujimoto broke into the stunned silence. " You will work with partners and you can split the work anyway you want. Each could do five journal entries and then switch summarizing or one person could do all summaries and entries and the other work on the themes and performance. I don't care just as long as you work together. This is not going to be due until the end of the semester and there will be no test or quizes during this time meaning this project is worth a lot. Oh, and I'm letting you choose your partners."

With that the class exploded in a frenzy, trying to grab a partner, but I stayed glued to my seat. There was an odd number of students and I usually volunteered to work by myself when Mr. Fujimoto assigned group projects, and even though I really didn't want to do all the work by myself I didn't want anyone getting too close to me. I raised my hand and Mr. Fujimoto saw it and started heading towards me.

"Yes, Ms. Higurashi?"

"Well considering we have an odd number of students I'll take one for the team and work by myself." I said with one of my best fake, teacher reserved smiles.

"This is a lot of work to take on by yourself Kagome."

"I know, I just--"

"And you won't have to do it by yourself luckily." Mr. Fujimoto cut me off and my smile faltered for a second before I caught myself. Normal students want to work with other people so they have less work. _Remember the goal, Kagome. Nomality. _

"I'm sorry, but how is that possible?" I asked trying to be polite even though I was freaking out in my head. I can't work with anybody for the remainder of the semester. Project partners are practically an automatic in to each other's lives. And I don't want anybody to know me too well outside of school.

"There just so happens to be a transfer student and he's signed up for this class."

As if on cue there was a knock on the door and Mr. Fujimoto left my side to answer it. He opened the door and in stepped Fire in his red hoodie but the hood was drawn down and two pair of dog ears were twitching around on his head and he had the most brilliant set of golden eyes.

"Class!" Mr. Fujimoto yelled grabbing everyone's attention. Well, more so the transfer standing beside him grabbed their attention. "Please welcome your new classmate, Inuyasha Takahashi. Inuyasha please take your seat next to Kagome, she'll be your partner for the project and I'm sure she'll be happy to explain everything to you."

I raised my hand just as I was expected to do and just like that I had everybody's eyes on me as Inuyasha came to take a seat next to me and I was no longer someone who just passed by blending in with the crowd.

"So..." Inuyasha spoke giving me a once over, but i could only concentrate on the people who usually never look at me sneaking a looks out the corner of their eyes and whispering. "What's the project about?"

I just passed him the sheet of paper and buried my my face in my hands, suddenly having the urge to cry. All that I've worked for ever since I entered highschool ruined with his appearance. My secluded, carefully planned out, blan highschool life ruined and now I was on judgement by the entire school because I was so "lucky" to land him as a partner.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He was new, attractive, and definitely stood out with ears, silver hair, and gold eyes. He sticks out like a sore thumb.

"Are you alright?" my new partner asked and I instantly shuddered.

See, people are already seeing my wall crumble. This can't just happen like this. Soon everybody will see the bags under my eyes, a bruise I couldn't completely cover for in the moments when my mom really looses it, the constant sadness in my eyes, and the fakeness in my smiles.

I took a deep breath before lifting my head and gave him a bright smile that seemed to catch him off guard for a second. "I'm fine...just a little tired from staying up late yesterday and then the stress of the project."

He slowly nodded, examining my face slowly and I hated it, but I kept my smile. "So you want to decide on how to split the project up."

I quickly nodded, glad he didn't ask any questions.

"Sure."

-x-

_"Who's walking with him?"_

_"Did you see his ears? Kawaii!"_

_"I don't remember her."_

_"Maybe they're both new."_

I walked through the halls with Inuyasha at my side--turns out I was somehow chosen to be his guide though I'm not on the school's welcoming committee and we only have a few of the same classes--and I heard the whispers all around me. Maybe I should be insulted that nobody knows me after all the years I've been here, but I'm not. I wish it was still that way. It's so much easier to keep up a facade when not everybody is looking at you.

"HEY!" I heard Rin's voice carrying over the whispers and I saw her pushing her way through the crowd towards me granting us even more attention. "KAGOME!"

_"Kagome?"_

_"Her name's Kagome."_

_"Kagome."_

_"Kagome..."_

And just like that everybody knew my name.

**_-0-0-0-_**

**_Alright so now I have introduced Inuyasha...YEAH! Now I already know how I'm going to really tighten there bond but that's a fair amount of time away so you'll have to stay with me. Alright now that you've read the chapter you HAVE to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!...please?_**

**_~Kimiko888~_**


	3. Broken Divides

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Bored to death and pissed off because my mom got a voicemail from my school saying they don't have the list of classes I wanted for this year. If I don't get Biomed, Creative Writing, or Swimming I think I'll die this year. And Sweet Possum is right about the whole updating stressing thing. I don't plan of quiting the story and it's as long as I get it done right? If it takes me three months to update I'll be sure to apologize but it's the fact that I updated and don't plan on quitting that counts. So with those calming words and my crappy mood I decided I should make some people happy and post the next chapter.**

**_NoRMaL_**

**Chapter 3: Broken Divides **

**_Tip #2: Stay away from highly attractive, very desired highschool boys and girls_**

"Oh, wow," Rin mumbled as she dropped her tray on the table across from me and was taking in all of the stares we were getting. "I personally didn't think this outfit was all that out there, but apparently the student body thinks differently."

"Your outfit isn't too far out there," I assured her as we sat in the cafeteria, eyes glued to us for the first time ever. "It's my new project partner attracting all the looks," I mumbled glaring at the lunch on my tray as I noted the fact that Inuyasha was now walking up to Rin and I's usual table completely unfazed by all of the attention which bothered me. Why couldn't he get some guide like...Kikyo who loves attention and leave me alone.

"Really?"

"He's the new transfer student and he's coming up behind you." Rin whipped her head around looking for an unfamiliar face to the Shikon cafeteria and her eyes fell upon Inuyasha and I saw her jaw drop before she turned back around to me, question in her eyes. "Yes, that's him."

"He's hot," she whispered to me, trying to bite back her smile as he came up to our table. I was trying to keep the look of regret off my face as he stood slightly awkward. I don't want to be known as a bitch for not letting someone sit with us, but...I don't want to be given attention. Because if i hadn't made it clear before I hate attention.

"Hi!" Rin perked up smiling brightly at Inuyasha. " You can sit down here. I'm Rin by the way."

"Inuyasha," he replied plopping down in the seat beside Rin and I smiled lightly at him.

"Cool," Rin said nodding her head a bit, looking truly interested. "So where'd you come from?"

"America."

Rin's eyes brightened with excitement. Going to America was on Rin's very long to do list when she graduates. Really, she has this entire list of things she was going to do as soon as Senior year is over and going to America was one of her's along with Paris, skydiving, becoming a groupie on All Time Low's next tour, and Austrailia.

"Was it really cool there? I'm going my right before freshman year of college, well I _want _to go. I heard Cedar Point in Ohio had five of the ten best rollercoasters in the world. Did you go there? I'm going to go. And I wanna go to New York and L.A and..."

I tuned Rin's babbling out, knowing it would most likely going to go on the rest of lunch. I'll give an occasional nod and smile, but I was basically in another world filled of sorrow of thinking of all that I had to do today. Kazuo most likely wasn't going to be home today so Mom was either, already drunk, going to get drunk, or just mad and ready to chew my ear out. I had another shift at the restaurant this afternoon after archery and then I had homework and now this big Literature project to do. I'd have to schedule work times with Inuyasha and--

"...all you're going to eat?"

I snapped my head up at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. Considering the fact that Rin wasn't talking anymore I assumed the question was directed to me. I looked at their expectant faces and flushed a bit for being so clueless as to what we were talking about. "Huh?" I asked intellegently.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Inuyasha asked motioning to my tray. "It's like a bird's plate."

I looked down at my tray of food to see the lunch I had packed for myself. It was a penut butter and jelly sandwich with a badly bruised apple to serve as a snack--though I hate brown apples and most likely wasn't going to eat it. To wash it all down there was a can of coke from the six pack Kazuo had bought. We're not really the supplier of food--my dinner yesterday was the fries I shared with Souta--and my lunch wasn't anything special. And money for lunch from school wasn't really an option considering we're always arguing over bills as it is.

"Umm...yeah," I answered quietly suddenly a bit nervous. I never really thought of packing a normal lunch and was afraid it was about to cost me.

"Kagome's on a diet," Rin quickly explained and I quietly congratulated myself for telling Rin that a while ago. "Though she has a practically perfect body."

My face flushed red again as I saw Inuyasha's eyes slowly trail down my body. I fought to keep boy's eyes off me, because once they see something they like it's hard to get them off your trail. Also the fact that I fought to avoid guy's attention made me very uncomfortable in this situation. I don't really enjoy a lot of new things.

"You don't look like you need a diet," Inuyasha agreed with Rin and she shot me an excited 'he-hit-on-you' look, making my face go even redder.

"What about you?" I asked Inuyasha, in attempt to redirect the conversation, noticing he only came out with one of those nasty turkey and cheese sandwiches and a small container of grapes. "You don't look like you need to diet, but you got nothing on your plate."

"I don't have enough money to get a fancy lunch from the other line," he explained pointing to the shourter lunch line that was four dollars a meal instead of a normal two. "I moved here with my brother after my parents died and we're tight on money. And my brohter doens't like me and isn't going to just hand me money without me doing something for him."

I stared at him for a second, blinking a couple of times before all of that just processed in my brain. Why the heck, would anyone want to tell somebody that. Why would they want somebody to know about their personal issues when nobody directly asked for them. Didn't he know he was going to get some pity and pity comes with attention and he'd never just be left alone? I shook my head to myself. I was working on my Literature project with an idiot.

"I'm so sorry," Rin sympathized and you could see the pain welling up in her eyes. "It must be horrible."

"No, it's easier to let it out."

I kept quiet as I took a bite out of my blan PB&J. It was easier just keeping it to myself because that way, I wouldn't be a burden to anyone and when somehting bad happens to me I won't have to bring everyone around me down or expect sympathy though they may not be able to give it. Keeping to myself kept everyone else happier, my life close to normal and I wouldn't have to face my problems if everyone around me didn't ask me how I was doing with my home life every five seconds. Call it denial if you want, but it's just better this way.

"Kagome lost her dad," Rin spoke up and my head snapped up looking at her with a slight trace of disbelief. Shouldn't I be the one to tell somebody about the lost of a family?

"Really?"

"Yeah," I answered slowly, trying to bury the memory farthest away from my mind. Home was for home, not school. "But my mom got remarried and Kazuo is really great. It's like having a family all over again." I said with a slight smile, as I lied to Inuyasha.

He looked at me with a hard look for a second before nodding. "That's good."

I nodded and took another bite out of my sandwich.

Lying to keep my real not-like-a-family life a secret was good.

-x-

I flipped my pencil and erased the wrong answer, scrubbing hard with the end of my pencil. I wiped away the pink eraser bits that were left behind and tried to search my brain for how to do this problem again. It was the third time I was doing this same problem, the answer always coming out wrong when I plugged it back into the equation. Math was never my strong suit, but this was getting ridiculous.

I was sitting in a two-seater booth towards the back of the restaurant, since there was a slow flow and I wasn't needed to wait any tables I was trying to work on my homework. I reread the problem again, trying to remember how we solved it in class. That's when I remembered I wasn't paying attention in class, but listening way too much to the whispers that were going on around me.

_Do you think she'd introduce us to Inuyasha?_

_She seems kind of the shy type. I don't know._

_Look at her clothes, their so...plain._

_She doesn't look all that special. Why is Inuyasha hanging around her again?_

It was horrible. I was never gossiped about and I was so much more happier that way. Now I was being judged about everything. Once when my clothes helped me disappear they were now standing out to the group of jealous girls who surrounded me. I wanted to turn around and tell them that I was only his project partner and guide, and if they wanted to take him they could have him. I wanted to beg him to take them so I could disappear again.

"Trouble with math again?"

I looked up to see Miroku standing by the edge of my table and I offered a sheepish grin. Miroku was twenty-two and like my big brother minus sharing my family problems. He was always giving me free food and helping me with my homework. In return I try to help him with his bad skills with ladies--he has a serious womanizing problem-- After working with him for so long I know he was suspecting something about me by the way he looked at me for an extra second longer than needed, but he was kind enough to just leave it alone. Just like how home isn't for school, it's not for work. Just like school--minus homework--isn't for work either. So our conversations usually consist of our angry boss and the conversations we hear customers talking about.

"How'd you know?" I asked and he took it as an invitation to take the seat across from me.

"You were erasing like a mad woman and you looked really frustrated." He took the notebook I was doing the problem in and then my math book and I pointed to the problem I was stuck on and handed him my pencil. "I've never seen you so worked up about Math before."

"It's not just Math," I told him as I watched him write the problem down. "We got this huge project for Frankenstein and we're working in partners and I got paired with the hit of the school."

"He one big shot who's trying to make a move on you?" Miroku asked raising an eyebrow and a small grin playing on his lips. "You bring him over here and I'll rough him up for ya."

I shook my head smiling lightly at Miroku. "No, making a move is something you would do. He's just...he's attracting so much attention to me now and people won't shut up about me. It's like everything I do they're judging or have some comment to make."

"So you're on a rise to becoming popular?" Miroku's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "When I went to high school people would do anything to be the center of attention."

Center of Attention. That right there is the reason I don't want to work with Inuyasha. Being the center of attention is my worst nightmare. I'm terrified of it just how a three year old is afraid of the boogie man. The thought makes my stomach turn and my entire being go weak.

"I don't want to be popular," I told Miroku. "I don't want to be judged about everything I do or looked at every single second of the day."

"I can see that now," Miroku agreed with a thoughtful expression as he did a slight nod. "It does seem like a pain in the ass."

"Exactly, and my new partner is new, hot, and what all the girls want, but he stays by me." I shook my head. "I don't see why he just won--"

"Higurashi!"

I jumped out of my seat and turned to see my boss glaring down at me. Mr. Smith was an American who moved here a while ago to open up Western Cuisine. You'd think it was fancy food by the cuisine part, but its nothing but slightly overpriced burger and fries along with other popular western food. Mr. Smith isn't a patient or very kind man and the look he was giving me wasn't a happy one.

"I'm not paying you to talk to Miroku, I'm paying you to serve customers. Now get your ass out there to table 9 before it's fired."

I didn't bother to give an excuse and quickly hopped out of the booth bowing slightly before fishing my pad and pen out of my apron.

"We'll go over your Math after your shift." Miroku declared sticking my notebook into my math book and I shot him a thankful smile before shuffling to table nine, my waitressing smile already in place and ready to be put into action.

"I'm Kagome, and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?" I said my eyes on my pad so I could quickly write down the order.

"No need, to be formal Kagome. I mean we do go to the same school."

My eyes snapped up and I was looking at the four most popular girls in the school, my stomach automatically doing a quick flip. These were the types of girls who usually wouldn't have even known I existed but now they're talking as if they knew me from day one. There is only one reason they would be here.

"Hey, Kikyo." I said with a small smile just to stay polite. "What can I get you to drink?" I repeated my question trying to keep the nervousness out of my voice.

"I heard you got paired with the transfer student for the Frankenstein project," she started, ignoring my question, her eyes lighting up with just the breif mention of Inuyasha. "Was his name Inuyasha?" she asked as if she really didn't know. Everybody knew Inuyasha already.

"Um, yeah. But I really need to take your order or my boss wi--"

"So you guys are going to be getting pretty...close."

"We're just working on a project," I offered as an answer. The plan--my plan at least-- was to do the project and refrain from any other activity with Inuyasha. The less time I spend with him the better. Soon he'll be with some other people and I'll once again be forgotten.

"We," she motioned to her group of friends that helped her rule the school. "were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us this weekend. There's a big party at Jun's this weekend."

"I can't, I have t--"

"And you can invite Inuyasha too," she suggested with shiny eyes and a bright smile and I wanted to go hide in a corner.

"Actually--"

"Great! I'll talk to you tomorrow." she smiled at me before they all filed out of the booth and walked past me, waggling their fingers at me in a fancy goodbye.

I stood still not believing what just happened. Kikyo had just invited me into her inner circle. The title for center of attention drawing me in closer wanting to devour me whole. I wanted to run away as fast as I could but it was a blackhole sucking me in and I had nothing to grasp to keep me from entering. And this was all Inuyasha's fault. If he hadn't sauntered into my Literature class in his stupid red hoodie, or sat with me at lunch, none of this would have happened. I would still be a flower on the wall. Invisible.

I decided right then and there I hated Inuyasha. He came in and ruined everything. I hade my life filed neatly in seperate folders labeled, work, school and home, the three never to mix. Then he burst into my neat office and caused havoc mixing all my files together into one big mess. The divides I set up around my life crumbling to the ground.

And with the divides went Normality.

**_-0-0-0-_**

**_I've decided that I can't help it anymore. I'm going to write three stories. Gone With The Bullets since it won and I'm dying to get it out now that i thought over the little bugs with it. And I'm doing The Winter Away because I just love the idea and I really really can't keep back the urge to write it. It'll be a Naru/Saku though Inu/Kag couple won I just like Naru/ Saku better and it was my original plan. I'm going to write a good amount of both stories out on paper though before typing them. Also I'm thinking of turning Shop Til' You Drop into a one shot because it's so funny and I can't just keep it to myself. So now that you were updated on my plans for my new stories I'm done here._**

**_~Kimiko888~_**


	4. Routine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha **

**Okay I'm not completely sure how I wanted this chapter to go so I'm just gonna...wing it kind of. I decided you really need to get a or Kagome's home atmosphere so this chapter may not talk much about Inuyasha if I talk about him at all. This may be a short chapter actually. Anyways no more waiting so just go ahead and read!**

**_erica:_ Since you didn't have a reply link I'll just reply now. You are actually completely right about this story being more like Just Listen because when I was having trouble with this story that's the story I picked up read again and not the Truth About Forever. It's just that there was some line when I was reading that book that just set off the inspiration for this story. But when talking about which the story is more like Just Listen takes the cake.**

**_NoRMaL_**

**Chapter 4: Routine**

**_Tip #3: Don't accept rides home or take rides from home._**

"You need a ride home?"

"No, I'm fine." I lied with a polite smile on my face as I waved goodbye to Miroku and headed to the bus stop that was around the corner.

It was a routine we did out of habit every time I got off my shift. I would hang around for an extra half hour in the kitchen talking to Miroku about questions on homework and tutoring him on the correct way to treat girls while he flipped burgers. Then I'd say I have to leave and he offer to drive me home if I wanted to stick around til' the end of his shift which was another thirty minute wait and I would always say no. It's not like I lived walking distance away and a ride was much needed but I don't want Miroku coming over to my disfunctional house. That and the sooner I get home is always the better. Leaving my mom home alone too long was very risky.

As determined as I am to keep people out of my home life I wish I could allow myself to accept the ride home. I hate riding the bus with all the middle aged creepers who always give me a predatory look. At school I blend in with a crowd but any teenage girl who hops on a city bus alone sticks out. I keep my eyes trained ahead of me or out the window and I sit in the very front. My body trembles everytime one of the old men from the back whistles and it's only a matter of time before one of them does something perverted or illeagal.

I got to the bus stop and the bench was empty, thankfully, and I sat down wrapping my coat tighter around me. Another reason I hate the bus is the fact that I have to wait in the cold. I've been wearing the same coat for the past three years and it's only so warm. True I only have to wait at most ten minutes but its enough time for my toes to go completely numb. And waiting always means time to think and I've learned that my mind tends to go off to unhappy thoughts when it's left nothing to do but to think.

I fish around in my bookbag for my Frankenstein book, the only one I had in my bookbag, and tried to get a head start on the reading though we'd be going over the story just to keep my mind from resting. I tried the first letter from Walter that he was sending back to his sister, and dispise the old literature it was pretty easy to understand the basic message. I only just began the second letter when the bus came to a halt and I quickly climbed on, eager for warmth.

The ride home I didn't bother trying to read the book to keep my mind busy, because as luck would have it I get motion sickness. When I was eight we were on a trip to the mountains and I was reading a Junie B. Jones book when I suddenly got sick and threw up all over my shoes. I rest my head on the glass of the window and look at the passing cars my eyes feeling suddenly droopy and I realize the normal exhaustion wash over my body. The fifteen minute ride to the bus stop near my house is the only time in the day when I do absolutely nothing. Even in my sleep I dream of hopes and sometimes its nightmares my mind rarely ever simply just going blank.

Sometimes I would listen to my ipod that Kazuo got me for Christmas two years ago, but I left it at home on the charger. I watched the trees speed by like I always do until I finally realize the bus slowing down in an area I am more than familiar to and hoisted my bag over my shoulder and slowly stood as the bus came to a complete stop. I walked down the steps ignoring the usual Cat calls and whistles from the back of the bus and began my walk home.

When I got home things were just as I expected on days when Kazuo was gone. Mom was asleep on the couch, same position she's been in since I left her this morning except with more empty wine bottles surrounding her. I hung up my coat and dropped my bag in the foyer before moving over to where Mom slept covering her completely with the blanket that was resting around her legs and then I got to disposing the wine bottles. Once I finish that I get to the kitchen to clean it up.

The dishes are stacked high as always and I clean out the sink filling one side with soapy water and the other with just regular hot water and then pile the dishes into the soapy water and begin scrubbing the grime from the surfaces. Our dishwasher broke two months ago and although Kazuo tried fixing it I'm pretty sure he oly made it worst and when I told Mom she just waved it off and didn't really care. I hate doing dishes but if I don't do them they would never get done. Souta could do them, but he's a boy and only cleans what he needs. I finish off the dishes the wipe down the counters, and sweep the floor before moving on to dinner.

I open the fridge and it's basically empty except for condemts, two cans of soda, a few beers, some bruised apples, a bit of slightly mushy green grapes and some moldy left overs that I don't hesitate to toss out into the trash. I check the pantry and there was bread, a can of soup that was past expiration date, along with bread, Fruit Loops, and some stuff that couldn't be used for dinner. Basically we didn't have food. As usual.

I picked up the box of cereal and shook it. There sounded like there would be enough for Souta and I to have dinner.I stuck my hand into the box of cereal and came out with a handful of fruity colors and shoved it in my mouth, biting into stale cereal that I immediately spit out into the trash can. Well there goes that choice of dinner.

This meant I had to go to the store to get something to eat.

I crept up the steps, sure not to wake Mom, and made my way to Souta's door and cracked it open. He was at his desk working on something with his headphones on which explains why he didn't come down as usual. I slipped into the room tapping his shoulder and he shot up, caught off guard and didn't relax until he saw it was me standing behind him.

"Damn, Kagome," he breathed out removing his headphones. "You scared the crap out of me."

"Watch your language." I fake scolded him. He was in eight grade and everybody cursed and it was only expected. "I'm going to the store to get some dinner. Make sure Mom doesn't wake up."

It was very important Mom was completely knocked out during my trips to the store because I took her car. I take the bus home from work, but it's too risky to get kidnapped by some creeper at this time in the afternoon when it's already dark. So I'll take Mom's car and be very careful to leave everything the _exact _way I found it.

"Kay," Souta confirmed with a nod of his head. He would stay in his room being sure not to move at all unless he had to and when he did it was in extremely slow motions, testing the floor board for creaks. He knew the drill like the back of his hand.

"Alright, I'll be back later." I hurried out of his room and back down the steps and fished the tips I had earned today out of my coat pocket and grabbed the keys from the hook hanging by the door. I shrugged into my coat and opened the door, casting my mohter one more look just to make sure she was still asleep before disappearing completely through the door.

-x-

"9.82," the clerk said as he wrung up my price for the cereal, milk, and instant ramen I had bought. I originally only came for cereal and milk but a six pack of Ramen's instant noodles was on sale and I'd rather have a hot dinner tonight. I dug around in my pocket before handing the cashier the money and taking my bags.

I was pushing through the door when I ran into someone's hard body. "Sorr--"

"Kagome?"

My head snapped up and I was looking into pools of amber and I immediately backed away. "What are you doing here?" I demanded to know, my voice harsh and guarded.

"Need dinner," he said his eyes looking me over and I fought to make sure all signs of exhaustion were hidden as well as any emotion in my eyes. "You getting food too?"

"Yeah," I said with a nod, slowly making my way around him. "My mom was in a mood for Ramen tonight so I offered to pick it up." I lied slipping by him completely and he turned around his face slightly scrunched up as he studied me. "I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow." I said, offering a polite smile before hurrying to where I had parked Mom's car and gunning the engine.

I sat in the car perfectly still for a few moments, slowly breathing in and out with my eyes closed. I honestly just wanted to sit here and go to sleep for the longest time, my body moving slightly to the vibrations the engine gave off. I just wanted to finally stop this constant ruitine of cleaning up my Mom's messes and lying to everyone around me. I just wanted it to end, if only for a few hours so I could sleep and be truly tanquil.

But that wasn't part of the ruitine.

I opened my eyes put the car into reverse and backed out of the parking space, before putting it into drive and pulling out of the lot and headed back home. As much as I wanted to sleep I just can't.

-x-

_Dinner, homework, shower, bed._

I was listing all the things I had left to do before I could finally relax just a bit. Even if I would probably only get an hour or so of peaceful sleeping before nightmares, memories, and dreams seeped into my mind, it would be enough.

I adjusted Mom's seat the exact same way I found it, fixed her mirrors, and then slipped out of the car with the groceries. As I walked up the steps I cursed myself, realizing I should have gotten myself something for lunch tomorrow after Inuyasha's little comment. Inuyasha was appearing to be practically everywhere. School, brought up at work, and then at the store. It was as if I couldn't escape his stupid honey gaze.

I didn't even bother to scold myself for the way I described Inuyasha's eyes as I slipped the key into the lock, turned it and pushed the door open, stepping into our quiet house. I didn't even get to removed the keys from the door though before I was thrown into the wall, my shoulders pinned down and brown eyes glaring at me.

"Where the hell have you been?" Mom growled out as she tightened her hold on me, her nails sinking into my skin and I bit back the whimper threatening to escape my lips.

"I had to get some dinner for me and Souta," I answered, my voice barely above a whisper. The anger my mother's eyes was enough to cower me into silence.

"Did you take my car?"

I knew she already knew the answer or she wouldn't be doing this. I stayed quiet and her eyes flickered and she shoved me against the wall again, my back hitting the wall hard, more pain vibrating through it. "Did you take my car?" she repeated through gritted teeth her bloodshot eyes narrowing even more. I slowly nodded and I recieved a hard backhanded slap that sent me to the ground.

"Kagome!" I heard Souta cry out from the top of the steps followed by his quick footsteps, but I kept my eyes to the floor refusing to look up at anyone.

"Don't take my car!" My mom shouted at me and I could still feel her prescence looming over me for only a second before she stormed back towards her spot on the couch. "You damn kids don't know how to show any respect!"

"Come on Kagome," Souta soothed me helping me off the ground before going to pick up the bags that had left my hands when Mom shoved me against the wall. I stood, my eyes still to the floor as I headed to the kitchen to boil the water for Souta and I's dinner.

I didn't go run crying to my room, or bitch and complain about how evil my mother was. I didn't point out the fact that while she sat on her ass all day, getting even more drunk if even possible, I was working hard at school and then at a job where my pay check was given to her to help provide for us. I didn't tell her how I was the one who covered her up when I got home and cleaned up her mess along with the dishes. I said nothing and just went to make my dinner.

You don't complain. You get up and wipe your self off and keep going like nothing even happened.

It was the routine.

**_-0-0-0-_**

**_I was up watching the Degrassi Movie--very obsessed with the series--and i was on the computer and I got the idea for the sixth chapter so I just thought to hell with the writing ahead of time thing and let you guys read this chapter. I'm kinda anxious for the soon to come Inuyasha and Kagome confrontation that will be the break through in their relationship and more ideas are just flying coming out on my paper so I'll get to work on it. _**

**_~Kimiko888~_**


	5. Exhaustion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**I got this idea right before I went to bed last night so i wrote the begining down in the notebook and then I came down and typed it up for all of y'all to read. I also got breakfast so I can eat while I work because I usually get so into finishing a chapter I usually don't end up eating until twelve or something and that's not really good for you. So now I present to you Chapter 5 of NoRMaL!!!!**

**_erica: I did read Lock and Key--I'm in love with Sarah Dessen's books--and I can actually see how this story relates to them all. You've got a really good eye for this type of stuff. Still though I managed to touch each of these stories I still have big, big things planned for this that came straight from my brain, no book helping me out._**

**_NoRMaL_**

**Chapter 5: Exhaustion**

**_Tip #4:_ Dressing to fit your newly given status gives you less attention than dressing to disappear.**

I pushed open the front doors of the school and the hallway fell into a hush before going up in whispers as I continued my way down the hall and I instantly knew it was a whole new ball game. I was no longer a girl who could go by unnoticed, but a model. The halls now my runway and my peers serving as the clients, viewers, or judges evaluting everything I do. My dark jeans, long sleeved purple v-neck, and black converse were now frowned upon instead of going by unnoticed. My walk with my head down and the quick shuffling of my feet was deemed unworthy for the runway. My hair that was was left to fall over my shoulders so not to bring too much attention to my face was a disgrace. My lack of self confidence and intrusive attitude did not fit the title I had recently been claimed.

_Those are by far the dirtiest shoes I've ever seen._

Laughter.

_That outfit? Boring!_

Cracking up.

_Inuyasha must not have a brain to want to stay around Ms. Blan._

Hardy-har-har's

_Her hair is so flat._

Snorts in agreement.

It never stops. The whispers all around me just wouldn't shut up. I wanted to just drop to the floor and search all over for an off button. This was another reason I didn't like to bring attention to myself. I was never gossiped about and I was happy with that but now the entire school seemed like they needed to deliver their verdict on me in hushed tones.

I pushed through the halls, with my eyes trained to the floor, mumbling an 'excuse me' every now and then and I fought to make my way to the bathroom so I could hide in a stall and just be in solitude for a second and avoid the looks. I needed to before they actually started judging my face that was still well worn with exhaustion and a bruise not completely covered.

After making dinner yesterday my Mom decided to get sick and threw up on the carpet in the living room. I went to clean that up and then sat beside her for the next two hours helping her with her pounding headache and quesy stomach. I then went upstairs to do my science homework and the remainder of my Math that turned out to take much longer than I expected. Then after dragging myself to the bathroom I sat in the tub until my I turned wrinkly, silently crying. By the time I got to bed it was well in the early hours in the morning.

I was now only a few steps away from the bathroom where I would sit in a stall and just try to sleep before the bell for homeroom signaled. I just wanted to be completely alone for a few seconds so I could mentally prepare myself for another day from hell. I was now almost th--

"Kagome!"

I had to fight the urge to slap my hand against my forehead at the sound of Rin's voice. I was so close to my escape and she just ruined it. If I said I had to go to the bathroom she would just come too and I wouldn't get the solitude I wanted. Slowly I took a deep breath, got my smile ready, and turned around to see Rin was now standing in front of me, beside the guy who turned my school life into a living hell.

"Hey," I said trying to keep my smile in place.

As she said Rin was still in her punk/skater look only she was wearing black skinny jeans with vans and a black graphic tee with electric blue and silver designs. Her hair was still in the high ponytails only with a blue strand of fake hair.

"Guess wh--whoa! What happened to you?" Rin asked loudly and I winced at her statement as she stepped back and examined my face. "You look like you went ten rounds with Muhamad Ali and didn't get any rest after that."

"Well you know, I...the math homework was a lot harder than I thought," I mumbled, not completely lying. "It took me a long time to get it all figured out and then I ran into the wall hopping out of bed this morning, but I'm fine." I looked at Inuyasha and he was giving me one of his hard looks, looking at me always longer than needed and I was afraid he was about to call my bluff but he stayed quiet much to my relief.

"If you're up so late just don't do the homework," Rin said shaking her head lightly, ashamed at my dedication to school work. "It's okay to go slumming every now and then. And really, get your eyes checked."

I fake laughed lightly at her and we made our way to homeroom that we all shared. "So, how was your dinner?" I asked Inuyasha trying to keep the conversation light. I caught Rin's confused look and explained how I ran into him at the store yesterday when I was picking up some Ramen for dinner.

"Fine," he said he was giving me another long look, and I wanted to disappear. "Your Mom like the noodles?"

"Yeah," I quickly answered nodding my head. He closed his eyes and breathed out his nose, as if to sigh and then kept his gaze ahead of him. I didn't want to ponder on his actions so I quickly moved on to the next subject as we were nearing the classroom. "So I was thinking we should probably get to work on the project soon."

"Yeah, we should probably get to work on it this Friday." He agreed as he led us all into Mrs. Kase's class and we took our seats in the back of the room--Inuyasha on my right and Rin in front of Inuyasha. "We could work at my house if you want."

"That'll be fine," I answered, but not too quickly so I wouldn't reveal how happy I was that he didn't suggest working at my place. That was one huge burden lifted off my shoulders now that I don't have to worry about making my family appear normal if we decided to work at my house. Then we just sat talking about a bunch of random stuff and I realized that maybe I declared my hate on Inuyasha just a second too quick. He didn't seem all that b--

"Kagome!"

I take it back. He was horrible. He was the reason Kikyo was skipping over here with that fake grin slapped onto her face. Everybody watched Kikyo when she entered a room meaning that everyone she associated with was watched. Inuyasha's ears twitched twice and then he also turned to look at Kikyo who came right to me engulfing me in a hug as if we had know each other for the longest time and I had to fight the very strong urge I had to to grimace.

"What the hell is going on here?" Rin mumbled the question, as she looked at the two of us with a raised eyebrow.

"Kikyo came by the Western Cuisine yesterday and--"

"You must be Inuyasha," Kikyo cut into me as she always did not caring to listen to me explain to Rin. Rin seemed to get what was going on though as Kikyo batted her eyes at Inuyasha and she rolled her eyes and shook her head knowingly. "I'm Kikyo."

"So I heard," Inuyasha replied not really looking at Kikyo which seemed to bother her.

"Well I invited Higurashi over to Jun's this Saturday and I was just seeing if y'all were going to make it. And by y'all I mean you too Inuyasha," she said shooting him a flirtatious grin and he didn't even bother to hide the frown that etched on to his face.

"I can't," he said his face serious. "I have to go job hunting this weekend."

"Oh, a working family man." Kikyo propped herself up on the top of his desk and pressed her hand over her heart as if she was really touched. "That is just _so _sweet." I bit back my laughter as I watched Rin shove her finger down her throat, pretending to gag.

"No, I just have to have some of my own money because my brother's a pain in the ass and we _don't _work well as a family," he answered and I was caught off guard at is bluntness. Rin on the other hand started cracking up at the fact of how off Kikyo was. Kikyo decided to play it off though.

"A troubled home life? Even better. I can help your heart heal," She winked then hopped off his desk as the bell sounded and she had to get to her real homeroom class and I just glared at her, surprised at my own boldness. It was not good to have a troubled home life. "Well I guess it'll be just Kagome and..." she trailed off trying to remember Rin's name, but failed. "you." she finally settled with.

"I...I have to go out of town with my parents this weekend," I lied quickly thinking of something. "Kazuo got a gig out of town and he invited all of us to come with to see him and action, so I'll be there this weekend." I didn't even let myself think of how great it would be if it was the truth.

"Oh," Kikyo pretended to pout, though I knew she only invited me after Inuyasha refused to seem nice in front of him. "Well that's too bad. Well I guess I'll see you all at lunch." she waggled her fingers at us in her fancy goodbye and then skipped out of the room much to my relief.

"Well that was out of the blue," Rin stated as she turned to face me and I offered her a small smile and then I looked over to Inuyasha to see him giving me one of his hard looks and I quickly averted my attention to the front of the class where Mrs. Kase was just now entering the room just as the intercom began to crackle to life.

_Can you believe she turned down the party of the school year for her family?_

_Pssh...I didn't know so many people still liked their family._

_"Good Morining Shikon High! It's going to be a great Wednesday morning today with the temperature at..."_

I have never been so happy for the principal's stupid morning announcements.

-x-

_"I am by birth a Genevese: and my family is one of the most distinguished of that republic. My ancestors had been for many years counsellors and syndics: and my father had filled several public situations with honur and reputation. He was respected by all who knew him for his integrity and indefatigable attention to public buisness. He passesd his younnger days perpetually...."_

I couldn't take it anymore.

My head was falling forward, my eyes drooping until all I could see was darkness and I landed into my book, sleep finally slowly making it's way to me. We've been doing nothing but read Frankenstein all class and Mr. Fujimoto's droning tone combined with the fact that I got absolute no sleep last night was literally putting me to sleep.

In the begining of the class I was trying to highlight some stuff I could use for the project but as soon as he started the first chapter my eyelids were too heavy to keep open and I had to keep snapping my head up anyways everytime I started to doze off. Then finally I just collasped from exhaustion, my head not even taking in the fact that it hit the desk pretty hard as I began to slowly fall asleep.

"Must of been some really hard math homework," Inuyasha mumbled from his seat beside me and i cracked my eyes just barely to see him looking at me with his eyebrows raised slightly high on his head, but I didn't bother to make up a really good lie and let sleep completely claim me, the desk cold and soothing on my hot head. It was cold in the class and I had left my coat in my locker so i wrapped my arms as tight as possible around my body and rested my head on the desk so I was looking out the big window I first saw Inuyasha through and fell asleep.

Right before my conciousness slipped completely though I felt something heavy and warm be tossed over my shoulders and I wrapped it close around me taking in the good foresty scent it gave off.

-x-

_Briiiing!!!_

My head shot up off of my desk, the bell marking the end of class and the begining of lunch startling me out of my peaceful state of sleep and I looked up to see a few people snickering at me and I quickly wiped my hand across my mouth in case any drool was there and sighed in relief when I found none. I fingered combed my hair to settle the fly away hairs and then began gathering my stuff. I was about to lean over and grab my bag when it was handed to me. I followed the arm to see Inuyasha handing it over to me.

"Thanks," I mumbled taking it and sticking my Frankenstein book and binder inside. "So how far did we get?"

"Chapter three," he answered hoisting his own bag over his shoulder. "I would of woken you, but you seemed really tired."

"Thanks," I said again. "That math homework really took a lot out of me." Inuyasha seemed to frown and I quickly continued. "I'll catch up on the reading tonight so I won't be behind."

"That's fine."

I nodded and was about to stand when i finally realized the heavy red jacket thrown over my shoulders. I looked up at Inuyasha and he looked back at me as if it was nothing that he had lent me his jacket. I quickly shrugged out of if, embarassed, and handed to him and he just held it in his hand still waiting for me to stand. I grabbed my bag and hoisted it over my shoulder and we exited out of the room and stepped into the loud halls.

_She face planted into the desk._

_The snoring was so loud._

_I always get caught sleeping in class._

_He lent her his jacket. It was so cute._

_I'm sooo jealous._

"You didn't have to lend me you jacket," I mumbled to Inuyasha as I listened to the whispers buzzing on around me, my face flushing a deep red.

"I wanted to."

I looked over at him, my brows knitted together. "Why?"

"You looked cold," he simply stated then he looked over his shoulder at me and I did a sharp intake of air. His eyes seemed to be glowing and his face a lot softer and relaxed than usual and when he spoke his rough tone was low and soft. "I wanted to help you."

My face flushed red and my heart skipped a beat.

**_-0-0-0-_**

**_The fifth chapter is now down so now I'm a take a break on this story and finsh up some of my recent one's so I don't have to worry about those as much later on. I'm almost done with welcome to my life and have two others completely planned so I think I'm a work on those for a while. It'll feel really good to get stuff done and be more laxed especially with the school year so close and all. Ugh...I don't wanna go back to school._**

**_~Kimiko888~_**


	6. New Look

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I had to finish my creative writing work for homework and it was saved on my jump drive. Well I saw this story was saved on to the little device as well and just got caught up and wrote this chapter for all of you!! I was actually planning on updating **_Confessions of a Highschool Freak_ **but I ran into this story first so…yeah. School this semester is calm, not too crazy, next semester I know I'm going to fail, but hey! I updated and as long as I don't get brain dead on this story—and I won't because it's actually well thought out—I won't try to keep you waiting too long. Anyways please enjoy chapter 6!!!!**

_**NoRMaL**_

**Chapter 6: New Look**

_**Tip #5: Dressing different brings attention, but sometimes just the right kind of attention.**_

"Tomorrow's your study…date with…Inuyasha," Rin spoke between pants. "So you know what you need?"

We were running laps on the outdoor track—which was crazy in this freezing weather—and Rin, though she was having trouble breathing, insisted on talking.

"What do I need…to do?" I asked, keeping my eyes trained ahead of me and keeping my steady breathing pattern. I would have slowed down for Rin's sake because god knows her body was not meant to run, but when I run I can't slow down because it screws with my breathing and my heart beats erratically. I can only get faster, never slowing down.

"A…sexy top!" Rin shouted and I snapped my head around so I was no longer looking at the back of the faster runners, but at Rin's goofy grin, wondering if she was crazy. She put her hand on my shoulder as she stopped running, resting her hands on her knees and I just stayed with her jogging in place. "I know you're crushing on him," she said in one straight sentence after she gulped in greedy amounts of oxygen and she looked at me with a serious eye. "So you have to blow him out of the water so he'll be on his knees begging you to make him yours."

"I don't like Inuyasha," I immediately protested, and for once I was glad I was running in the freezing cold so the heat rising to my cheeks wouldn't ruin the lie.

"Yes you do," Rin insisted before standing fully and beginning to jog again. "Because unless you're a lesbian or taken, it would be crazy for you _not _to like him."

"So you like Inuyasha then," I concluded trying to redirect this very awkward conversation. Awkward in my opinion at least.

"One…don't try to change the subject. Two…you know I'm not like everybody else so I don't ….like Inuyasha. And three," Rin paused and we jogged in silence as she tried to settle her breathing. "Now that we are suddenly on the map after our…nonexistent high school lives people gossip…about you. And I heard about the jacket incident." My face burned and Rin must have caught it because she stopped running and yelled, "You're blushing!"

"I am not!" I protested not even bothering to reduce to jogging in place and turned around so I was running backwards to Rin who was slowly catching up again. "If you haven't noticed it's _freezing _out here and my cheeks go red when I'm running in cold weather no less."

"Give it up, Kags. You like him. One person you're not fooling is me," Rin said as she caught up with me.

My stomach dropped and I suddenly felt a sick wave of guilt hit me and I was slowly drowning in the sea of my lies. Rin sounded so proud of the fact that she could see through me since we've been best friends for so long and I didn't want to think of the fact that it was all a lie. That in truth I was jut Gepeto having Rin be my Pinocchio and I had her under my control. I had her believe what I wanted her and to avoid the subjects that I couldn't lie well on completely. I fed her lies and she ate them up, believing every word. I suddenly felt the need to cry for my dishonestly to my best friend.

"Back on topic…" Rin spoke, breaking into my guilt trip. "You have to look good…for your study date."

"It's not a _date _and I don't want to look good for Inuyasha because I _don't _like him. The guy just transferred here for Kami's sake, Rin. How can you fall for someone that quick?"

"The same way…" Rin was breathing hard again. "You and the rest of the female population did."

"They just like him because he's hot and it's just a shallow based crush. I bet they don't even know he works at Gotcha'."

"Do you here yourself!?" Rin sounded excited and I looked over at her and she was smiling all big. "You sound so jealous and…you're telling facts about him as if you treasure every little thing…he says!" I lifted my nose in the air a bit, refusing to acknowledge that answer as the gym teacher called out our time as we pass—5:12—and we started our fourth lap. "Just face it. You at least _kinda _like him."

"No."

"So all the glances you've given…him out of the corner…of your eye was paranoia and…your blushes were you just having…a fever when he talked…to you."

I will admit to myself at least that ever since the whole jacket incident and the look he gave me in the hall, my eyes tend to drift to the corner slits so I could sneak a peek at the silver headed Greek god that sat beside me. I don't know why, but I suddenly came obsessed with trying to get that look to pass his countenance—one of Mary Shelley's favorite words, I'm learning. Maybe it was the sudden rush of blood flowing to my face I was high from, but I just wanted to see the look again. And maybe I was listening more to what he said instead of tuning him out and drowning myself in my own family issues.

"Long pause, no answer," Rin broke into my thoughts again, smirking and I sped up a bit. "Hey! Hey!" she called after me and I soon heard her hard breathing beside me. "That's…not…fair."

"I don't like him."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. The main reason…I brought up the topic was…because of your wardrobe. You…play it safe…and you need to…up the sexiness just to get some attention." I was about to protest, but Rin cut me off before I could. "Even if you don't like him….you need to…liven up your look…"

"Rin…"

"So I'm letting you borrow…one of my tops from…my seductress days."

"Oh Gods, no."

Sophomore year, second semester, first week, Rin decided she wanted to blow the guys out of the water. She did get the guys attention in her trillion sexy tops and she looked great, but she realized she was grabbing Mr. Kahn's attention too along with a lot of the other adult male teachers that secretly were looking down her top so that look didn't last long. Besides she was laughing too much to be the mysterious seductress she was going for. Of course she'd keep the clothes to hand down to me and as luck would have it, we're the same size.

"Please Kagome," Rin begged and I looked over and she was giving me her big eyes and pouting lips and batting eyelashes. "Please, please, please…."

I looked at my best friend and I remembered the revelation I had earlier of how much I lie to her. I did owe her something as repayment for the horrible friend I've been.

"Fine." Her whole face seemed to light up and she jumped in the air in celebration. "But, this is a one time thing only."

"Yeah, but one time is all you need before Inuyasha realizes you're the one for him," Rin gushed her eyes glazed over and I didn't even want to know what she was thinking of. (Most likely my wedding day)

"I don't l—"

"This is going to be so much fun!" Rin cried out, suddenly having a lot more energy than before and she took off skipping down the track, singing some song—All Time Low most likely—at the top of her lungs and I could only shake my head.

What have I gotten myself into?

-x-

"_You should really wear your hair in curls. Oh, that would be so pretty!" _

I fought the urge to sigh at Rin's gushing voice over the phone. It was seven in the morning and she was trying to get me to advance my look even more. Really the second I got out of bed the house phone was ringing and I picked it up only to have Rin throwing suggestions of shoes, hair, make-up, the whole nine. I agreed to a sexy top. Not a fashion make over.

"Rin not only do I not have time to put curls into my hair, but I don't want curls in my hair. Now I need to go now or I'm going to miss the bus."

"_You know what we need? Cars. As soon as I get enough money saved up from that god forsaken job, I'm going to get a car and that way I can pick you up and we can both sleep in later. We are probably the only juniors who still have to catch the bus."_

I kept the fact that Inuyasha doesn't have a car to myself, because I knew what Rin would say if I mentioned it—'You're hanging on to his every word! You got it so bad.'—I also kept the fact that I wouldn't want her to pick me up to myself, because not only would it raise suspicions, but it would hurt her a lot. So I simply kept my mouth shut.

"_You should get a cell phone too. I know your mom is all…weird about it, but if you got one, we could talk when you left to go on the bus."_

"I'm thinking not having a cell phone is a plus with that reasoning."

"_Kagome!"_

I laughed lightly into the phone, actually feeling pretty good, and I glanced at the digital clock resting on my nightstand. If I didn't leave now I was going to miss my ride.

"Okay, I really have to go now or I'm going to be late." I stood off the edge of my bed and shrugged into my coat, pulling my bag over one of my shoulders. "I'll see you at school, kay?"

"_Alright. See you then."_

I hung up the phone and placed it back of the receiver, about to leave the comfort of my own room when I stopped in front of the mirror. It was a pretty shirt. It was a dark purple spaghetti-strapped shirt that dipped low in between my chest, a black bad with a beaded design resting just below before it flowed out. Since it was cold Rin has lent me one of her pretty, long sleeved mini black blazers. I wore a pair of dark skinny jeans with it and some knock-off black Uggs—like I'd ever pay that much money for boots. Rin would say I messed the look up with my worn out jacket and normal hair style, but I said I did good enough. I would never do this any other day.

I smiled slightly at my reflection, it was actually nice to see something new, and then left my room, cutting off the lights as I went. I made my way to the steps, creeping down half way—mom was still camped out on the couch—when I stopped my stealth movement when I heard something.

It was the clicking of keys under someone's fluid finger motions. For a second the sound would stop and mumbled words could be heard before the typing resumed again full speed.

Mom was working.

My heart sped up as I bounded sown the steps to see if it were really true and this wasn't some trick my mind was playing and sure enough there was Mom, sitting on the couch, her short hair pulled back into a ponytail and she stared at the screen, muttering the few words she just typed before hitting her stride again and hitting the keys hard.

"Mom," I whispered very cautiously. There were a number of things that could happen at this moment: she'd get mad at me for interrupting, she's ignore me completely, she'd shoot me a small smile before continuing, or look at me with a sad face, just realizing how much she want Kazuo back. Those were the things that always happened and with my luck it was the sad look.

When Mom got over her drunken haze sometimes she'd go into a state of depression, feeling as if she were all alone and she just wanted Kazuo. It slightly hurt for her to ignore the fact that I was here for her, but as long as she still realized she cared for Kazuo there was hope.

"Hey Kagome," she spoke her voice hoarse. She had been crying. She always did that when she was in one of these moods. But she was also kinder and more welcoming in these moods opposed to the angry lady who knocked me down. Here she was my Mom.

"You're getting to work on a new article?"

She nodded, looking back on the screen. "The review on the children's version of The Three Little Pigs. Someone sent me a video so I could watch it so now I'm just typing the review."

I stood slightly awkward looking down at Mom, her face sagging as she frowned, tears glistening off the glare of the laptop. "I…have to go to a friend's after school today for a project so I'll be home late," I spoke. If I didn't tell her she would actually worry about where I was later. Not really about if I was okay, but more along the lines of she wanted someone to hold on to, because she felt alone. I've realized my mother is selfish and wants everything to change along with her moods…but she's my mother. I can't just hate her.

She nodded looking back at the screen and placing her fingers on the home row keys. "Souta said he'd be spending the night at a friend's so I'll just be here…alone"

I should have been mad that my mom was trying to guilt me into staying with her and how she was being selfish, her only thoughts on her not caring if I messed up my grades. I should have been pissed and annoyed, but I wasn't. I gave her a small, slightly awkward smile. "He'll be back soon."

Mom nodded, before casting me a glance. "You look nice today, Kagome."

I blushed. Mom never really complimented me or even paid attention to me unless I was going to be her source of comfort, her punching bag, or _her _mother, so it made my heart soar when she said it.

My smile spread, my teeth showing. "Thanks Mom."

She only nodded again, her eyes holding a slightly blank expression as she looked back at the screen a small smile etching onto her face. I stood and watched her for a couple of more seconds before turning to walk out the door, for once my sprits actually high.

-x-

_Those shoes are knockoffs._

_That shirt looks horrible on her._

_What's she trying to do? Look like a whore or something._

I was starting to realize that my school was filled of hateful bitches. I finally stop being so…normal with my clothing and they think I'm a whore. Really, after all the work I had to go through to actually get the courage to put this thing on they just have to rip my confidence to shreds. The high spirits I left the house with this morning were slowly starting to drop again.

"Who's that hot girl?" I heard someone whisper from behind me and I turned around from my locker to look at Rin, who was smiling cheekily, dressed in her new look. Prep; pressed khakis, a dark blue cardigan with a collared shirt poking out, a pair of brown moccasins, and hair pulled back into a neat bun.

"More like the whore of the school," I muttered darkly, glaring at a group of whisperers to my right.

Rin glanced over at them, frowning deeply. One caught her eye and blushed deep red and before pointing out Rin to the rest of the girls and they all scurried off. "Just ignore them, Kags. They're just jealous."

"Yeah, whatever."

"You look hot, okay?" she looked at me in the eye with a look saying she meant it and I gave her a small smile.

"I got it."

"Now," she spun around once before looking back at me. "What do you think of this look?"

I hated it on her. It was too reserved and proper and boring to be Rin. Her punk/skater look had been ten times better then this one. Of course I wasn't going to say it in those words exactly, though. Before I could deliver a nicer version of my verdict, someone beat me to it.

"What the hell happened to you?"

We turned to see Inuyasha staring at Rin confused at her sudden change. Maybe if she hadn't gone from skate to prep he wouldn't be so confused, but Rin doesn't really think about how she could be portraying an alter ego to her last look when she chooses.

"It's a new look. I'm just trying out everything before I finally settle, you know?"

His face showed he obviously didn't get it.

"This is Rin's way of finding herself. A new look every so and so days until she finds one that she really likes."

As if just noticing I was there, Inuyasha turned and looked at me and I sucked in a breath at the look he was giving me: Wide eyed, mouth slightly slack. He composed himself quickly and cleared his throat for a second, looking away from me.

"You're doing that thing too?"

"No," Rin answered for me. "She's just trying to s—"I elbowed Rin in her ribs, stopping her sentence. She can be such a blabber mouth sometimes. "She's just trying to see how the student body would react. An experiment kind of." I nodded quickly, shooting Rin a thankful glance for her cover up and she smiled at me."So far lots of guys are just drooling over her."

I snapped my head over to look at Rin and she winked. This was obviously some scheme she spent all night thinking of. I looked at Inuyasha and he seemed to be glaring at the ground, before he took a deep breath and composed himself.

"It makes since," he spoke lowly, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye and my heart skipped a beat, heat rising to my cheeks. "You look nice, Kagome."

A compliment from Mom and Inuyasha.

Not such a bad start to a day.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**The original plan was to get to the study date, introduce Sesshoumaru and some Inuyasha's issues, but somewhere in the middle of writing I ended up here. That's okay though because I'll just put everything into the next chapter along with the Inu/Kag relationship breakthrough. Well thanks so much for reading and to be honest I don't know when I'll get he next chapter up, but still be kind and REVIEW!!!!!!**_


	7. Off Limits

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Frankenstein**

**Well… long time no write, eh? I am REALL sorry I haven't updated in forever, but better late than never. I would feel really guilty if I just abandoned all my stories for the past three months, but I didn't. In fact I even finished two so there's an actual reason why this story wasn't updated. Still, though, I apologize a MILLION times for keeping you waiting, but here is a REALLY long chapter to make up for it. I honestly didn't think it would be that long. Anywho… please enjoy chapter 7 of NoRMaL**

_**NoRMaL**_

**Chapter 7: Off Limits**

_**Tip #6:**__** If you feel an intruder approaching… run.**_

"Okay… um, I'll just meet you at the restaurant and then we'll go to my place."

"'Kay."

"Then I guess I'll see you later?"

I nodded, waving as Inuyasha walked backwards from me until he turned, disappearing into the crowd of students. I stared at the very tip of his head, the only thing visible, for a few seconds longer than needed before turning around only to be met with Rin's huge brown eyes.

"Crap," I breathed out, the proximity of Rin's face startling me for a second, but it easily faded. "Have you ever heard of a personal bubble?"

"So… are you excited for your study date?" Rin asked bouncing on her toes, still not giving me my personal space so I backed up myself.

"For the billionth time it's not a date, it's just a study—"

"Date."

"—session." I started walking down the hall. "In fact, it's not even a study session; it's just us working together on our stupid project. Nothing more."

"Mmhmm… and I suppose space cats are real too."

"Rin, you're the one who tired to convince me they _were."_

Rin's all knowing face fell, but she waved it off liked a bad smell. "I think I was really getting into my character that week. Besides, the point _is, _this study date/session/partner project is just the start of something amazing." Rin let out a dreamy sigh before turning to me. "You know what that amazing thing is Kags?"

I turned the corner and picked up the pace a bit and as "luck" would have it, Rin didn't have any trouble matching my pace.

"Do I _want _to know what it is?"

"It's a thing people call romance!"

Oh God.

"Love, the meaning of life, cloud nine, the best, most pure feeling in the world!" Rin stopped her melodramatics and looked at me, frowning as I rolled my eyes. "You want to know what I think?"

That I'm a pessimist who has a hard time believing in love because she watched her mother go through many failed relationships as a child? Ding, ding, ding we have a winner.

"Considering for the past two days everything you say has to do with me, Inuyasha, and couple, I'm not so sure."

"Wow, Kagome, your telepathic skills are just _amazing._"

"Yeah? I'm thinking about becoming a psychic."

"Hardy har har. _Anyways," _Rin clearly wasn't amused by my sarcasm. "I think that you should look at everything this one, little, just-the-two-of-you meeting could lead to. Like… I don't know a _boyfriend."_

Ugh. That word made me bristle. Boyfriends are the type of people you let completely in your life because you get blinded by that thing called love and your voice of reason disappears. That's why there are all these abusive relationships; love is cancelling reason. I don't want to let anyone too close, my voice of reason supports that, but if I decide I'm in love and get a _boyfriend_ everything crumbles. To prevent that I simply won't have a boyfriend. Love and that like-like stuff are off limits.

"Do _not _tell me you don't want a boyfriend." Rin looked at me with wide, unbelieving eyes and I just opened the door to the school, not answering. Rin scrambled after me as I headed down the school steps.

"Need I remind you that Inuyasha is a hot—no _gorgeous Greek god?_ And he's not all that bad."

"_All _that bad?"

"He's rough around the edges, yes, but his intentions are good and my _God,_ Kagome, you have to admit he's the hottest thing to hit this city in… _forever."_

"Yes, Inuyasha is hot, but that's not all that is important in—"

"So, you admit he's hot?"

I did, didn't I?

I stopped walking and faced Rin so to get my point across. "The point is you can't fall for someone just because he looks good. Things like personalities, goals, backgrounds, and effort level all matter," I listed the false reasons as to why a boyfriend was out of the question and Rin just tapped her foot impatiently.

"So are you saying Inuyasha doesn't have any of that?"

"I'm saying I've only known him for half a week so a relationship is impossible now."

"But there's a possibility."

"My God, Rin!" I threw my hands in the air, giving up on getting my point through her thick head. "It's not going to happen."

"Just you wait Kagome," She wagged her finger at me as if she were scolding a toddler. "By the end of this… this _whatever _today, you're going to be—"

"Late for work," I cut her off. Not only did I desperately want to be done with this conversation, but I was really going to be late. The bus I took to work should arrive in fifteen minutes and I'm a ten minute walk away. "I'll talk to you later," I called to Rin as I started in the opposite direction.

"Fine. You can run from this now, but it will only come back to haunt you! Your feelings will only grow!"

"Bye Rin!"

"Don't ignore me, Kagome!"

But I was already switching from school mode to work mode, the barrier between the two building and strengthening.

-x-

"Well look at little Miss Kagome all dressed up!"

I ignored Miroku as I headed for the employee bathrooms to change into my uniform. I tried to sneak by without being noticed, but Miroku must have seen me through the kitchen window that overlooked the restaurant and by nature, he couldn't help but comment.

"Hi Miroku!" I called as I ran past the kitchen and slid into the bathroom, already yanking my uniform from my bookbag.

I was running late because even though I made it to the bus stop on time, the bus didn't. In fact, the bus was ten minutes late meaning I'm five minutes late for work and I still have to change. And with the way my luck is going, Mr. Smith probably heard Miroku's comment and will be more than happy to scream in my face for being late.

I pull out my uniform and slip into a stall. Great. It's wrinkled. Then again, what can I expect when I put it in my bookbag opposed to the shoulder bag I usually put it in, but couldn't find this morning?

I changed as fast as humanly possible and shoved my stuff into a locker, checking the clock on the wall as I did so. I was officially ten minutes late. I grabbed my black flats and left the bathroom.

"Higurashi!"

I was hopping around on one foot, trying to get my other shoe on when I heard him shout my name. This can't be good.

"Yes sir?"

Smith looked down at me with narrowing eyes. "You're late."

"I'm sorry, but the bus was late and—"

"I do not tolerate excuses, Higurashi."

It's _Kagome _dumbass.

"Right. I'll just work ten minutes longer to make up for the lost time."

He looked me over, trying to find another reason to yell at me, but he couldn't. If he had good eyes he could point out how my hair wasn't completely pulled back and my uniform was wrinkled, but he's not tuned in to details.

"Just get to work, Higurashi."

Ka-go-me.

"Yes sir."

I watched as he walked away and inhaled deeply, trying to calm myself before walking to the table where a couple was being seated. I let the breath go and smiled.

Big smiles equal big tips.

-x-

"Now that Schmitz isn't working you to death, what's with you looking all hot today?"

I had just changed back into my school clothes after three hours of waitressing and drug my aching feet to the kitchen. That's the thing about waitressing, it kills your feet and it's not like Smith will allow any sneakers in his "classy" restaurant. On the bright side, I made a good amount of tips today.

I was now in the kitchen, sitting on one of the big stainless steel tables, swinging my feet and watching Miroku as he took orders, preparing meals with lightning speed. I liked being here. It was always in motion, fast paced, quick. I don't know why, but it comforted me. The constant noise that is.

"So you're saying I look ugly every other day?"

"No, you're pretty," He flipped two burgers over and the grill sizzled. "But you don't really try to elaborate on the fact."

"Um, thanks?"

"Kagome, you and I both know jeans and a t-shirt is doing nothing to emphasize anything." He looked over his shoulder and motioned me over. I came to stand by him and he pointed to a woman with blonde hair with his spatula. "See her right there? The way the tight, short skirt defines her legs and sculpts her ass? And look at the way it reaches up to her waist, displaying her slim figure. The how the white shirt doesn't cling like a second skin, but it's a v-neck and the shirt is loose enough so that if she bends over in front to me I could see the lace of her—"

"You're panting," I stated, stepping back to my table. Leave it to Miroku to turn a simple observation into a wet dream.

Miroku kept staring at the lady, drool falling from the corner of his mouth.

"Your burgers are burning."

"Shit!" Miroku backed up and quickly delivered the slightly charcoaled pieces of meat on to pairs of buns.

"Well, my point was, _that _I how you dress when you're trying to flaunt what God so lovingly blessed upon women of this Earth for men to look at." He finished topping the burgers, added fries and rung the bell. "You don't normally dress like that so what's with all," he motioned to my clothing. "_This?"_

I sighed and hopped back up on the table. "It's all Rin's fault."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's got this idea about looking sexier would grab this guy's attention."

"Hell, that'll grab any guy's attention."

"Especially if they have a mentality like yours."

"Don't diss my way of living," Miroku scolded, turning to wave his spatula at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, remember the guy I'm working on my Lit project with?" Miroku nodded. "Yeah, well Rin's got this theory that we're going to be a couple." I rolled my eyes. "So she had me dress up, thinking it would help the process that isn't even going to take place."

"I wouldn't be so sure,"

I looked at the back of Miroku's head as if he were crazy as he placed more patties down on the grill. Not him too. And he doesn't even know Inuyasha so it makes it even _more _ridiculous.

"Have you been secretly cooperating with Rin behind my back?"

"No, but you must actually want this guy, right?" I was about to protest, but Miroku kept talking. "I mean, you did put the clothes on."

"Yeah, but only because…" Because I felt guilty for lying to Rin for so long? I can't say that. Or how 'bout, I have a secret interest in Inuyasha because of that one look he gave me that had me daydreaming the rest of the day. That didn't sound like the type of answer to give when you're trying to disprove suspicions.

"Speechless."

"No! I just felt different today," I finally decided on. "It just felt right."

"Yeah, because you want to impress this guy. Trust me Kagome, I know what women want."

"Well that's the biggest lie I've ever heard. If you knew what women want you'd know they don't appreciate you groping them 24/7."

"You are too young to hear of all the ways I _know _how to please a women."

I shuddered and tried to shake the bad images that just played through my mind. Miroku being a pervert did nothing for my mental well being.

"That's it," I hopped off the table and walked over to him. "We need to do an etiquette lesson, like, _now."_

"I don't think so."

"Why no?" I still had time. Inuyasha shouldn't be here for another five minutes and that's plenty of time to input _some _good behavior in Miroku's head. It would help me sleep better at night knowing I completed a good deed.

"What' your study buddy look like?"

"Silver hair, dog ears, and gold eyes. Why?"

"Because he's here and waiting."

"What!?" I peered out the kitchen window. Sure enough, standing by the hostess stand was Inuyasha looking around somewhat nervous. I was suddenly conscious about whether or not my hair was flying away.

"He's early."

"Well, no use in keeping him waiting." Miroku stepped back from the grill and started untying his apron. "Shippo!" The red headed kitchen help appeared. "Watch the burgers for a sec."

I looked at him with wide eyes as he wiped his hands off on his jeans. "What are you _doing_?"

"Since Kazuo isn't here, I'll have to play the part of the intimidating family member here."

"That's not really needed."

"Did you even tell Kazuo you were going to a _boy's_ _house _to work on this project?"

"I…" It's not like Kazuo was home for me _to _tell, not that I think I would if he were. "I told my mom." And I did.

Miroku shook his head. "That's not the same thing. We guys know how other guys work. He can take advantage of you and he needs to know who he'll be dealing with if I ever found out he hurt you."

"Miroku—"

"Come on Kagome." He was already pushing me toward the kitchen's doubled doors, picking up my bookbag as we passed. "Don't want to keep the nice guy waiting. Don't let the burgers burn Shippo!"

"Gotcha!"

I groaned. "Miroku…"

"Let's go." He pushed open the kitchen doors and handed me my bookbag and allowed me to lead the way.

"Smith is going to fire you."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Besides, he's not stupid enough to fire his best cook."

"You just burnt a batch of burgers and Ichiro is his best cook."

"Shut it, Kags."

I fell silent then without a comment because at that moment Inuyasha's gaze locked with mine and I felt my cheeks heat up. I approached him, highly aware of the fact that Miroku was standing only two feet behind me and I could practically feel his eyes burning holes in my skin.

"Hey."

"Hey," he replied with a curt nod. "I don't have a car so we'll have to take the bus, which come in about five minutes so…"

"That's fine. We can leave now and—"

"Hi," Miroku so rudely interrupted, inputting himself in the conversation as he stood beside me, close enough to make it clear we knew each other. My hopes of getting out with no words from Miroku had just been crushed.

"Hi," Inuyasha answered slightly confused as he looked back and forth between the two of us. "Are you… her brother or boyfriend?"

"No!" I don't know why I shouted it, but I wanted to make sure he didn't mistake Miroku as my boyfriend. For some reason.

Miroku gave me a weird look with high brows before going back to Inuyasha.

"No, I'm just the cook," Miroku's eyes darkened as he looked at Inuyasha seriously. "But to you, I'm your worst nightmare."

My God.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and Miroku smirked, his intimidating version of a victory dance. He then smiled brightly, confusing Inuyasha even more, and offered his hand and Inuyasha looked at it for a second before he hesitantly reached out to shake it.

"Miroku." I watched as Miroku attempted to squeeze Inuyasha's hand, but being half demon, Inuyasha was immune to it.

"Inuyasha."

"So you're going to your house to work on this project?"

I shifted my weight to my other foot, my face heating up, and bit down into my lower lip. _Please God, let it be over soon. Please._

I watched as Inuyasha tensed. He knew where this was going too.

"Yes…"

"I suppose you parents will be home too?"

_Nice going, Miroku._

"My parents are dead," Inuyasha spoke through gritted teeth and I saw the tightening around his jaw and how Miroku winced at his mistake. "My brother is working, but we'll be working on _just _the project in case you though I had ulterior motives." Despite the confidence in his voice, I saw the strip of red that painted the bridge of Inuyasha's nose.

"Hmm…" Miroku still looked on with suspicion despite his earlier screw up. "I—"

"Miroku!"

We turned around to see Shippo through the kitchen window, waving a cloud of smoke away.

"Miroku!" Shippo coughed a bit. "The… the burgers!"

"Damnit Shippo!" Miroku abandoned us and ran to the smoking kitchen. "Shit!"

I took this moment to escape. I grabbed Inuyasha's hand, not thinking twice about it, and drug him out the door, away from my intimidating "family member".

-x-

The awkwardness that was present at the restaurant didn't leave, despite the absence of Miroku's analytical stare. On the bus Inuyasha would ask formal questions and I'd answer with one word answers and then we'd fall back into the awkward silences and shuffling feet. Rin would be so ashamed.

"We get off up here," Inuyasha spoke up, pointing to the stop at the corner we were approaching. "We have to walk a bit."

"Alright."

The bus stopped and we got up, the cat calls still following me. We climbed off the bus and the doors shut, the bus driving away, the vulgar gestures displayed through the windows. Idiots.

"Assholes," Inuyasha growled as he glared at the disappearing bus.

"Don't worry about it." I offered him a reassuring smile. "It happens all the time."

Judging by the look of horror and disgust that passed over Inuyasha's face, that wasn't my best choice of words.

"I'll walk you home too."

My eyes widened in horror/shock. "You don't have to—"

"I'll take you home," he repeated, giving me a look that said that was the end of the conversation. He then started walking. "Come on."

That Jerk.

I walked behind him for next few blocks fuming. Who is he to just invite himself over to _my _house? What a jerk. More over, him coming over to my house is a _no. _Rin, doesn't even come to my house and I've know her for _years._ Mom might have been fine this morning, but I know fast her moods can swing. Or what if Kazuo was home, great, but what if he and Mom got into another for? Or what if Souta was—

Inuyasha stopped walking suddenly and I ran into his back straight on, my nose punishing me for doing so.

"Just keep quiet and don't look at anyone," he ordered me as he placed and arm over my shoulder and pulled me to his side. "And stay close."

Well, uh, where was I going to go?

My face burned a deep crimson color as Inuyasha turned us around the corner, his eyes trained to an apartment at the end of the street. On the walk, as we passed, lots of guys looked at me, some girls who were obviously hookers beckoned towards Inuyasha and any other guy who passed, some paid us no mind and kept to their gambling, and others looked with glazed over eyes from whatever alcohol or drug that was there choosing. It wasn't the best part of town.

When we entered the building, Inuyasha's arm fell from my shoulders but his hand latched on to mine and I didn't think to let go. He pulled me up three cases of stairs, passed people who glared as we passed.

We finally stopped in front of a door—304—and Inuyasha let go of my hand, his absence leaving in cold. He dug around in his pocket, pulling out his keys and fumbled around until he found the one that unlocked the door and stuck it in the lock, turning it and opened the door and allowed me inside.

The apartment was small. I was standing where I could see the living room, dining room, kitchen, and foyer without moving an inch. Again, I wondered whey he suggested working at his house. Not that I'm judging his life style—who am I to judge?—but, I still can't wrap my head around the fact that he doesn't care who knows. His brutal honest is scary. Terrifying.

"We can work in the living room," Inuyasha spoke as he walked by, pointing to the small room to the right and headed for the kitchen and checked the clock on the stove. "Good, we have about two hours."

"Waiting for some girl or something?" I joked in a weak and failing attempt to lighten the mood because the comment only left something heavy on my chest.

"No, my brother usually get's home around then and he's pretty much a bastard." He cast a look in my direction. "He' not real fond of humans so he might… not like you."

I froze. Not because the fact that his brother will hate me, but because he didn't even try to hide it. I would have made up some excuse like I had to… go babysit or something. He just bluntly states the truth without a second thought. He just welcomes me in his life with no barricades, lines to cross, iron walls. It was weird and set me off. Even Rin didn't let me in this quickly.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up and Inuyasha was giving me a weird look. What was I doing? Those questions—_that _question—are the ones I fought to avoid. The reason I decided to spit lies and made a disguise where I disappear was because of those stupid questions. The questions people ask when they try to pry you open and find out all your hidden secrets. I can't let the shock of one honest person ruin it all.

I shook the remainder of shock off and then nodded my head to Inuyasha. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just… so _clean."_

And it was. Despite how small the apartment was the counter tops sparkled under the dull light and I could still see the lines in the carpet made by a vacuum cleaner. If I ran my finger over any flat surface I would bet it would come up dust free. It was a polar opposite from my house where the dishes were stacking and the vomit stain Mom left on the carpet was still visible.

"Yeah, my brother's one of those clean freaks. He can't stand my room." Inuyasha started opening cabinets when he paused, looking at my feet. "You can take your shoes off."

"Right."

"You like Ramen?"

I was going to state how that was a stupid question considering he ran into me that day at the store and saw my bag of Ramen, but maybe he didn't remember our every encounter and word exchange like I do. He may not have to remember everything he says to everyone to make sure the lies don't come back to bite you in the end.

"Right, you do." Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck, somewhat embarrassed. "Better question is, do you _want _some Ramen?"

I don't know why, but I oddly happy with the fact that he remembered.

"Ramen is fine."

-x-

An hour later I was sitting on the floor of the living room while Inuyasha stretched out on the couch and I searched for answers to the guide questions Mr. Fujimoto had offered us for extra credit and Inuyasha read out loud the next chapter, stopping only to slurp some of his third bowl of Ramen.

"_How can I describe my emotions at this catastrophe, or how delineate the wretch whom with such infinite pains and care I had endeavored to form? His limbs were in portion, and I had selected his features as beautiful. Beautiful—Great God! His yellow skin…"_

I highlighted an answer in the book so I could write it down later and then flipped to the same page in Inuyasha's book and highlighted it for him.

It was a good system we had going. Inuyasha didn't have the patience to sit and search for answers like I did, but he had a good reading voice. Despite the fact we were reading Frankenstein, his voice held emotion Mr. Fujimoto's voice was lacking when he droned on in class and put everyone to sleep. He got tired of his reading being interrupted by snores so he made us read and work on the project at home, while we started a new subject all together, having nothing to do with Frankenstein or Mary Shelley. Except for those brutal pop quizzes he liked to throw at us, that was the only time Frankenstein was present in class.

"_He held up the curtain of the bed; and his eyes, if eyes they may be called, were fixed on me. His jaws opened, and he muttered some inarticulate sound, while a grin wrinkled his cheeks. He might have spoken, but I did not hear; one hand stretched out, seemingly to detain me, but I escaped, and rushed down stairs. I…"_

I shuddered and Inuyasha must have caught it because he stopped reading.

"Don't tell me you're _scared _by this."

I looked over at his amused look and scoffed. "No. I just think it would be freaky to wake up with someone with skin so thin you can see his organs, yellow eyes, and eight feet tall staring at me." My stomach flipped over itself. "Don't you think it's creepy?"

"I think," he paused slurping up more noodles. "You're a wimp."

"No, I'm practical."

Inuyasha gave me a look, starring a few seconds longer than necessary and then snorted. "Yeah, _practical."_

When he said it, he sort of smiled and I realized it was the first time I saw him perform a fraction of a smile. It was just a miniscule lift of the corner of his mouth, but a smile was also the first time we had a conversation absent of a tense atmosphere without the help of Rin.

"What are you smiling all weird about?"

I snapped out of my completely unnecessary daydreaming and looked back at the book, trying to hide my embarrassment that was painted red over my face.

"Just get back to reading."

"Whatever."

"_Oh! No mortal could support the horror of that countenance. A mummy again endued with animation could not be so hideous as that wretch," _Inuyasha's voice filled with emotion as if he were feeling rather than reading. He'd make an amazing actor. _"I gazed on him whiled unfinished; he was ugly then; but when those muscles and joints were rendered capable of motion, it became a thing such as even Dante could not have con—"_

Inuyasha suddenly stopped reading and I looked up at him, confused and I saw he was tense. "What's—"

"Mary Shelley's Frankenstein," another voice with a deep baratone was speaking and I turned to see an older man around Miroku's age standing in front of the door, looking much like Inuyasha but with a stoic face set in stone. He was scary and I could feel the cold breeze of his icy stature from where I sat in the living room.

"The monster reminds of you, half breed," His voice was cool, calm, _evil. _"A disgrace, abomination, abhorred, disgusting, and ugly." I heard Inuyasha begin to growl and watched him struggle for composure, it slipping form his grasp as his brother continued. "And just like that hideous beast, you were abandoned by you creators. You Mom dying because of your very tainted existence and our pitiful father who settled for a human whore left you alone to rot."

"That's not true!"

"Unfortunately for me, I'm stuck to care for a mistake because of troublesome things called laws."

I don't think I've ever heard such hateful words. Not even from my mother who was punishing me in her drunken state. But here stood a man completely sober, all business, putting someone—_Inuyasha—_down lower than the Earth's curst. Is it possible to feel lower than dirt?

"Sesshoumaru."

"Half breed."

Inuyasha. His name is Inuyasha. I wanted to tell this Sesshoumaru guy that, but his icy, uncaring gaze frightened me. That and the fact that I shouldn't be here. This is the stuff people would keep locked up, away from the world, and I'm intruding on someone's privacy.

"You're home early."

Sesshoumaru ignored Inuyasha and his gaze switched to me and I quivered under his narrowed icy glare.

"Unlike the monster though, it seems that you got your disgusting whore that will stay with you." He looked right into my eyes and I was frozen to my spot, too scared to be offended. "Are you going to carry his demon spawns and form an entire race of abominations that will bear our family name, bringing it to shame?"

"That's enough!" Inuyasha erupted, standing up, his yell echoing off the walls and bouncing back, the sound loud in my ears. "Just shut up. Just shut the _fuck _up!"

"Calm half breed."

I heard Inuyasha's heavy breathing and he snarled as he sent hate filled glowers the Ice Man's way.

"Inuyasha…"

"I'll give you and your whore some time along though half breed and I'll return later," He turned toward the door in which he had entered. "You'll have to find your own dinner tonight." Then he left and the room fell silent.

I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it again, hesitant on what to say. I was going to ask whether or not he was okay, but knowing how the pity made my own stomach ache, I was at a loss for words. Still, though, I wanted to speak to him, his eyes filling with something I recognized as self hatred. _Why… Why did he let me see this?_

"I… I'm sorry I just watched," I mumbled, offering some kind of words.

"It doesn't matter," Inuyasha growled as he ate the last of his Ramen and walked to the kitchen, shoving the dish in the sink. "It doesn't even matter. He's right. That monster—me. It's all true." He looked at the book that lay on the couch. "I hate that damn book!"

I shouldn't be here. This is something Inuyasha should keep to himself not displaying it for the world to see. He… he shouldn't show me this part of him, weaknesses. It's… this is something that should be off limits to everybody else.

"That's not—"

"It's better this way. That you know." He looked at me intently and I stopped breathing. "I use to hide it all back in America, but it only made it worse, my chest hurt more that way. And covering up the lies, suffering the guilt when I made one slip up, it was hard. This way… the secrets are too much of a hassle, you know?"

No. I didn't.

The way he looked at me for so long, his eyes looking as if he was staring into me, searching my soul, implied he knew something more than I wanted him to. My heart beat quickened and I began to panic. What if… what if he somehow knew?

"What are you hiding Kagome?"

"Nothing!"

The response was immediate, programmed in my mind to answer without truly thinking. He knew something. He suspected and it terrified me. My hands were shaking and I lowered them, trying to hide them from his view.

I have to get out of here.

I looked down at the watch around my wrist that didn't exist. "I-I got to go," I mumbled an excuse. "I have to pick my brother up from Soccer practice."

"You're lying."

I was terrified now. He was seeing through my façade, looking for the truth and that can't happen. My hands shook as I shoved my stuff back into my bag as quick as possible, refusing to look at Inuyasha as he stood over the sink in the kitchen.

"I'll finish reading at home," I spoke, standing and still not looking at Inuyasha even as he approached. "Sorry."

I shuffled to the door and shoved my feet into my boots, but Inuyasha was already by me, his hand around my wrist and looking me down with intense eyes and I was shaking, my heart beating erratically, and my breathing was uneven. _Let me go. Just let me go._

"What are you running from?"

His eyes were too intense, too soul searching. If he looked harder he could see it. The truth. He was passing into my space too fast before I could build up my walls to block him out. An intruder to my personal bubble.

"Let me go," I whispered, refusing to look into his eyes, my own trained to the ground.

"Why?"

I snatched my wrist from his grasp and stepped away from him, throwing the door open. It was none of his business. My personal life was off limits to him, to everyone. I looked over my shoulder though and he was still staring at me with his intense eyes. Yellow eyes.

I ran.

I ran past all the people who had scared me on the way up, now nothing compared to the probing eyes that I left in the apartment three floors above. I couldn't breathe right, my mouth was dry, and my throat tightened, and my stomach tied itself into a knot.

That was too close. He almost found out too much. Way too much. He saw through my facade, read through my lies. He was dangerous.

As I ran to the bus stop, I couldn't help but think about how glad I was. Glad that he couldn't walk me home now.

-x-

It was half past eight by the time I got home. Kazuo's car wasn't in the drive way and when I walked into the house, there was no sign that he had stopped by.

Mom was still in the living room, but no more bottles were around her than the ones I left her with this morning. Soap Operas played on the TV and mom was asleep. I pulled a blanket over her and went to the kitchen. It was still dirty.

When I climbed up the stairs and into my room, I sat on my bed, listening for any kind of sound that would help diminish the thought of Inuyasha. Erase the terror that had raced through my veins when he looked with his too intense eyes, searching for a truth. I wanted a shattering noise that would remove all thoughts of terror from my brain. I wanted it to be like the in kitchen with Miroku, loud with clattering dishes and fast paced that you didn't have time to think of your fears.

It remained silent

_**--0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**That was an extremely long chapter. I honestly didn't think it was going to be that long which is the reason I had to cut out my original plan for the ending. On the bright side I know how to start the next chapter and I MIGHT even actually update it before three months is up. Once again, I am REALL sorry about taking forever to update, but please have **_**some **_**mercy and REVIEW!!!!!!!1**_

_**~Kimiko888~**_


	8. Breakthrough

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Alright…. so I do believe it's been a while and the reason I haven't updated is because… well it's a really long story that's been told in an apology for Chapter 4 of Confessions of a Band Camp Geek so if you really want to hear it…. Just go read that long paragraph. Bottom line is SORRY! I should have updated, I got distracted… you know, the usual. So… let's move on to the chapter!!!!!!**

**Oh! And in case you didn't know, Inuyasha the Final Act has aired. It's been aired for a pretty long time I just forgot to tell on my readers about it and I myself was about 7 episodes behind until I finally found time to watch it. So…yeah. Go watch it! After you read this of course.**

_**NoRMaL**_

**Chapter 8: Breakthrough**

_**Tip #7: Don't pick up, don't answer the door and if you do… slam it in their face when you realize who it is.**_

I woke up to the sound of a loud base pumping through the house, my walls shaking with the intensity. It was so loud I almost didn't hear the phone that was on my nightstand ringing off the hook. Almost. Hmm… a house filled with ground shaking noise without Mom's shrill voice screaming over it all, complaining about her headache and cursing us out to make it all stop. Two things; Souta has lost his mind, and Mom is gone. The real question here, is _where?_

I rolled over on my stomach and threw a pillow over my head, hoping the noise would just vanish. It didn't. The phone kept ringing, my walls kept shaking. And to think I was complaining about the silence last night.

I reached my arm out and blindly searched my nightstand for the ringing phone. My fingers finally graced the device and I stretched them until it was in my hand and I hit talk and flipped on my back in one fluid motion.

"Hello?"

"_Kagome! I…"_

It was Rin, but I didn't hear anything after that as the volume on Souta's sound system hit top notch and I almost went deaf from all the way down the hall. I climbed out of bed and marched down the hall, the music growing louder as I approached Souta's room.

"_Hello? HELLO!? Kagome are you—"_

"Hold on a sec." I pounded on Souta's door, hoping I would be heard over Trapt. "Souta! SOUTA! _SOUTA!"_

Maybe I've just lost my mind, but I swear the music got _louder._

"What's up with Souta?"

"He's got music blasting and is waking up the neighbors." And me.

"Where's your mom? Or Kazuo?"

Great question.

"Out."

"You could…" Rin's sentence was lost to the music.

"I'll have to call you back," I screamed into the phone, really having no intention to call her back. She called wanting to know all about yesterday and that is something I'd like to never relive.

"_What!?"_

"I said, I'LL CALL YOU BACK!"

"_WHAT!?"_

"I'll—bye!" I then hung up, not waiting for Rin's protest. I placed it on the end table in the hallway and headed for my mom's room.

My mom kept this little metal piece that's shaped like an L on the top of her doorframe. It picked locks. I don't know why my mom needed something to pick locks, but it came in handy when Souta locks his door and I need to get in. I stood on the tip of my toes and stretched my arm until I felt the key and grabbed it, heading back to Souta's room.

I moved the "key" around in the lock until I heard a click—I had to keep my ear really close—and I swung the door open. Trapt had gotten so loud that my head started to hurt. In the middle of the landfill of clothes, books, food wrappers, and crumbled up wads of paper was my shirtless brother, jumping around and bobbing his head with his back to me. I shut off the music, visibly relaxing in the silence.

"Headstrong to take—" Souta stopped singing and turned around with a look of confusion. "What the hell Kagome?"

"What the hell Souta," I mocked, hands on my hips. "It's eight in the morning on a Saturday and you've got the nerve to blast music top volume!" Souta stared at me blankly as if he wasn't getting the point. "Have you lost your mind!?"

"I was just getting pumped for our game," Souta shrugged. "Sorry."

For the first time I noticed Souta's jersey was on his bed and he had his soccer shorts on, bag stuffed with shin guards and cleats.

"Oh," a moment of silence passed between us. "Well, get pumped with your iPod next time. It's quieter."

Souta shook his head and started shoving more stuff into his bag. "It's just not the same. Kazuo specifically got me the stereo to get pumped. It said so in the Christmas card."

Caring, yes, but that stereo wasn't the smartest gift for Kazuo to give Souta.

Souta paused and looked at me. "You're coming to this game, right?"

My jaw went slightly slack as I tried to find a good excuse for my absence. I, Queen of Lies, completely lie-less on this Saturday morning. How can this be? I actually wanted Souta to figure out the reason for my lack of an answer so we could just move on, topic averted, but Souta just kept looking at me with wide, hopeful eyes and I realized I'd have to verbally refuse him.

Time to change the subject.

"Where's Mom?"

Souta's entire face fell and he went back to stuffing his bag full. "I don't know." He zipped his bag shut. "She was gone when I got up."

Great.

"Oh."

Souta pulled his shirt over his head and hoisted his bag over his shoulder, jamming his feet into a pair of sneakers and moving past me. I followed him out of his room, shutting to the door behind me.

"I gotta go," he mumbled, headed for the steps. "I have to be at Kohaku's in ten minutes."

"You need bus money?"

"I'm fine," Souta called over his shoulder, mumbling something under his breath as he jogged down the steps.

"Next time!" I called from my spot at the top of the steps as Souta opened the door.

"Yeah. I've heard that before." He then slammed the door behind him, making it obvious he wasn't happy.

Why didn't I want to go to Souta's game?

It was simple; I'm supposed to be on a trip with my family to one of Kazuo's gigs. Most people I know have no idea about my relation to Souta except Rin and Miroku—and now Inuyasha—so Souta going to a game was fine. It's not like someone is ever going to come up and say, "Hey, I saw your brother when y'all were supposed to be out of town." If I went out however, I might run in to someone I know, who overheard my story about my trip, and I'd have to make up another lie and it really does get hard keeping track of who I told what to and when and why. Staying home in my own little box was a simple solution. Out of sight, out of mind, out of lies—it's just easier for me.

I guess I do have something in common with my mom—selfishness.

The earlier abandoned phone rang. I went back to the table and read the Caller ID. Rin.

I let the phone ring.

Why I didn't want to talk to Rin?

I'd have to lie to her about why I haven't left for the gig yet. I'd have to lie to her about why, even though I haven't let yet or was going (depending on the lie), I couldn't hang out today. Then she'd want to talk about Inuyasha and I'd have to lie about my sudden dislike of the "gorgeous Greek god".

I wasn't aware of how much I lied on a daily basis until that stupid conversation yesterday. It was even getting hard to convince myself the lies were for the benefit of the other person, not me.

I was in my room for ten minutes, trying to return to the sleep Souta had so rudely interrupted, when the phone rang again. I tried to ignore it, throwing the covers my head. The next time it rang, a minute later, I tried to convince myself it was just one of those sales calls that everybody ignored. When it rang for the fourth time, five minutes later, the guilt was too much to stomach and I got out of bed to retrieve the phone.

"Hello?" I still asked even though I knew it was Rin.

"_Kagome!" _I winced at Rin's screaming voice through the phone.

"The music's off now."

"Oh. Well, I though you couldn't hear me over the noise. I called like, four times after you hung up on me."

"No, Souta left about twenty minutes ago. I fell asleep and left the phone in the hall." Lie number one.

"_I should have known. It's Saturday. So are you guys leaving for Kazuo's gig after Souta's game then?"_

"Actually… it was cancelled." Two.

"_What!? Geez… that sucks. Is Kazuo taking it okay?"_

"Surprisingly yes. He's already trying to find another gig." Three.

"_It's good he bounces back so quickly."_ Rin was quiet and I didn't volunteer any subjects to converse. _"You wanna go to the movies today? Or the mall?"_

"Can't. Working." Four. "It's Saturday, Rin. Saturdays are for homework and Sundays are for studying." Five. I usually just watch T.V. "Maybe when I finish and if I'm up to it we can hang out." Six. I'm going to hell.

"_Yeah, and go where? Jun's party Kikyo invited us to?"_ Rin snorted and in moments like these I remember why she's my best friend. And why lying to her sucks that much more. _"If we don't show up with Inuyasha she'd probably just have us kicked out."_

I fell silent at the mention of Inuyasha's name, but Rin didn't seem to pay much attention to it.

"_You're such a nerd, Kags. If I—oh! Next week I'm going nerd!"_ Rin cut off her own sentence, squealing in delight. _"Except I'd be more… Chique Nerd. I could where those khaki Bermuda shorts—"_

"In November?"

"—_and one of my collared shirts with a tie."_ Rin ignored me, and I could hear the sound of hangers sliding across the rack in her closet. When Rin was envisioning a character, she was completely consumed. _"No, a gray sweater overlapping a white button down with a red tie with the shorts. No, blue sweater. And flats or—wait. I think I'm going back to prep except this outfit looks way better._"

I was about to agree but Rin continued on.

"_Maybe if I wear glasses and braid my hair Pippy Longstockings style it could work."_Rin was really only wondering aloud with the phone to her ear. "_Do you think I'll get my point across if I put tape in the middle of my glasses?"_

"I think it's kind of stereotypical. The real nerds might be offended."

"_That is so true. Damnit. And the outfit was so—wait a minute."_

"What?"

"_I am completely off topic."_ And I almost got away with it too_. "So… how was yesterday with I-nu-yash-a?"_

I knew it was coming—hell it was the reason I tried ignoring the phone—but my stomach still dropped to the floor and my mouth went dry.

"Um…"

"_Um? Don't tell my all you did was actually _work _on the project."_ Rin didn't bother to try and hide her disdain.

I let the prospect of telling Rin Inuyasha and I were strictly business dance around in my head. Pros: avoided having to tell her what really happened and how I completely chickened out when he wanted that terrifying thing called honesty; Cons: lie to my best friend. Again.

Rin took my silence the wrong way.

"_You _did _just work. Kagome, I thought we discussed the meaning of that one-on-one session before you scurried off to work. Inuyasha could be your _boyfriend_."—_some weird fluttery thing went on in my chest—"_if you play your cards right. Just working is _not_ playing your cards right."_

"We didn't just work." Unfortunately. It would be a lot easier if we had.

"_Then why were you all quiet?"_

"I was thinking about how much I should tell you."

"_Hmm… how about, _all of it!" Rin demanded. "_I am going to spontaneously combust with anticipation if you don't tell me what happened. 3… 2…"_

"Okay, okay," I laughed into the phone, genuinely… happy. "Well, he came to the restaurant early and I was with Miroku…"

I proceeded to tell Rin the rest of the story—up until the big blow out that is. She squealed at the parts where we held hands, laughed at Miroku's stupidity, and _screamed _when I told her about the time he threw his arm over my shoulder. It was the first time we had one of those… friends-bonding-over-guys moments. It was nice.

"_I do _not _believe you waited until this morning to tell me all this," _Rin spoke into the phone. "_This is huge! He obviously likes you. He didn't have to pull you that close to walk through the neighborhood no matter how bad it is."_

I thought—and hoped—that too until I completely ran out on him because… because he didn't hold up barriers? No. Because he wanted me to be honest with him and in the back of my mind, I wanted an honest relationship for once and that—that was terrifying.

"_Alright,_" Rin said, finally calming down. "_So what happened next?_"

We were at the part where Sesshoumaru came in and everything went downhill from there.

"Um…"

"_Did he make a move? Holy crap! He _kissed _you!"_

"No!"

"_Then what _happened?"

"His brother came in."

"_Geez, way to kill a mood. Interrupted by a sibling." _Rin sighed in disappointment before she perked up. "_So how old is his brother?"_

"He's not your type."

"_I didn't _ask _that."_ I could practically hear Rin's eye roll through the phone.

"He's around Miroku's age, 22. But he's like…" Evil? Cruel? A bastard? "Cold," I finally decided on. "I called him the Ice Man."

"_You said that to his _face?"

"No! Are you crazy?" I shook my head at the thought of insulting Sesshoumaru to his face. I'd be decapitated in a second. "Besides he was evil and cruel and cynical and put Inuyasha… lower than dirt."

"_Sounds harsh… Maybe I can help his heart heal."_

… … …

"Absolutely not."

"_I was kidding," _Rin laughed. "_I was just quoting Kikyo again. Ah… that ditz."_ And then Rin started cracking up again and I joined her. "_Okay, so Inuyasha's brother is an ass like he said. Then what?"_

"Then…"

Luckily, I didn't have to stall answering the question for too long because a second later the doorbell started to ring with the constant quick jabbing of somebody's finger. Probably Mom too drunk to remember which key unlocked the door or just too lazy and she really had to pee. That's the usual story behind the quick ringing.

"I'm sorry Rin. I gotta go."

"_What!? And just leave me hanging like that? That is cruel, Kagome. _Cruel."

"I'm sorry Rin," I was already getting off my bed and heading for the steps. "My mom just got back and I have to interrogate on where she was this morning."

"_Look at you, playing grown-up."_

It wouldn't be the first time. "Bye Rin, I'll talk to you later if not sooner."

"_Bye Kags."_

There was a click on the other line, making it clear that Rin was now gone and it was safe for the chaos of my true life run free.

I jogged down the steps to the door that most likely kept out my mother with here disgruntled hair and clothes thrown on haphazardly doing the pee=pee dance. Saturday mornings like these have never tuned out good.

The ringing stopped and Mom started pounding on the door. This was new.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I shouted as I reached the landing and walked to the door, turning the knob and throwing the door open. "Where did you go this—"

I stopped immediately with a sharp intake of air when I wasn't met with the women who raised me for half my life maybe. Instead I was met with a terrifying figure with silver hair, a red hoodie, and gold eyes.

"Inuyasha…"

His eyes were intense as he narrowed them at me and my legs started to tremble. I would have slammed the door in his face and gone back upstairs, pretending this never happened, but I was rendered motionless.

"So I guess you family trip out of town to go to your step dad's gig was lie."

"No, it was cancelled."

"Another lie," he bluntly stated, seeing through me as if I were transparent. "Just like the time you looked like crap because you were up all night studying and you got that bruise from running into a wall. Those were lies."

I stopped breathing and the world began to spin. How did he know they were all lies? Did he know the truth those lies were apparently doing a bad job trying to hide?

"No. I—"

"And you lied at the grocery store about your mom wanting Ramen. And the first day I met you at lunch when Rin mentioned your dad died and you said your mom remarried and it was like having a family all over again. "His eyes softened just a bit. "That was a lie too."

I felt like I was going to throw up.

"How…" Do you know? That would be admitting I lied. "How did you even know where I lived?" What was he? Some… freaky, I-can-read-you-mind stalker?

"The school's stalker guide." Inuyasha pulled a rolled up copy of the school directory out of his back pocket, displaying it before putting it back. He looked at me through narrowed eyes and armpits started to sweat. Why didn't I go with my instinct and slam the door in his face with I first saw him?

"Look, I have to—"

"No. Stop." He glared at me and I stopped breathing again. "Just stop because you're giving me a headache."

"Then get the hell off my porch," I snapped in a confronting tone that was very un-like me. "If you can't stand me that much than just leave."

"I'll leave when you stop lying."

I opened my mouth to make another snappy remark, but no words were able to form. I tried to speak again but no noise filled the air.

"Speechless."

"What do you want?" I demanded, stepping out onto the porch so I could close the door a bit. "You obviously wanted to tell me something important if you decided to play stalker and show up on my doorstep."

"You smell horrible," Inuyasha bluntly stated.

"You came all the way over here to tell me that?" I clarified, more than a little bit offended. Really, it's great to know the guy you… you're working on a project with can't stand the way you smell. "Well I'm sorry you don't like the smell of the soap I use."

"No… I didn't mean _you _stink, but… your…" he trailed off, brows furrowing together as he confused himself. "I meant, your _personality _stinks."

I just looked at him for a few seconds.

"What are you _talking _about?"

"I mean… you…" He ran his hand through his hair, getting frustrated. "You…"

"I what?"

"You smell like deceit!" He finally blurted out. "It clings to your scent like a second skin and it smells _awful. _Every other word out of your mouth is a lie or a version of the truth, but it's never completely true." Inuyasha started pacing around the porch and all I could do was look at him. "And I keep waiting for you to tell me the truth and not… keep me—_everybody _out. And I keep waiting for a real smile or something but you…you…" He turned back around and shook his head at me. "You have got to be the biggest liar in the entire world."

And somehow those words, words I know are completely true, hurt.

"…when you just ran out on me… I don't know I just got fed up with it," Inuyasha was saying as I tuned back in. "I just wanted you to say… _something. _I fucking let you in without any boundaries or walls to break down or codes to crack and you run out of there like I've got rabies!" He pinned me with a hard glare. "I didn't even want to know anything big, just something that wasn't a lie."

Why did he want to know something about me? Why couldn't he just be happy with the lies I fed everybody else? How did he even distinguish between the truth and the lies? How does he _know _all this about me?

"How—"

"Demons can smell stuff like that. Just like lust I can smell deceit and you reek of it."

I thought back to all those looks Inuyasha gave me that lasted a second longer than necessary after every time I lied. It all started to fall into place now.

But none of the other demons at school ever noticed. Why is Inuyasha so special?

I thought about it for a second and that piece of the puzzle also became clear. I flew under the radar for so long, nobody but Rin really listened to me and she wasn't' a demon.

"I don't…" he trailed off trying to get his thoughts processed into words as he raked his fingers through his hair. I guess now that his anger had died down he had to think about what he was actually saying. "I don't need you to tell me what's wrong with your life or _why _you lie, but can you…" He looked me right in the eyes with his own and I had to look away, choosing to stare at the ground. "Can you at least _try _telling the truth? At least when I'm around?"

I wanted to say yes so he'd get the hell off my porch before my mom pulled up or Kazuo or… something else revealing happened, but that would be a lie. It felt like I lifetime passed in the ten seconds we stood in complete silence. Finally, I lifted my head and I made eye contact with his amber ones and for the first time in a really long time, I told the truth.

"I don't know."

Inuyasha looked at me for a long time before deciding he had made up his mind and he grabbed my hand, dragging me off the doorstep.

"Whoa! What the heck are you doing?" I tried to pull my hand out of his grip.

"We're going out." He paused for a second. "I mean, I'm going to help you with your problem."

"I can't go anywhere! I'm still in my pajamas!" Oh god. I've been talking to Inuyasha this entire time standing in my Tom and Jerry pajama pants and 'I'm looking for a Sugar Daddy' t-shirt. Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god. Why is life so unfair?

"Well then hurry up and get dressed," Inuyasha declared, letting go of my hand.

"What if I don't get dressed and just lock you out?" I tried him, though the thought did sound tempting.

"I have faith that you won't."

"But if I do?"

"You won't."

I looked at Inuyasha for a long time, this time letting a minute of silence pass by, before I finally crossed my arms over my chest, more to hide the fact that I'm searching for a Sugar Daddy than to seem intimidating.

"What do you really want?"

"I told you already," Inuyasha sighed, rolling his eyes, impatient. "I just want to help."

"Yeah, but _why? _Why do you find me the horribly broken teenage girl you need to help? Why?"

I swear on my life, Inuyasha's face turned a bit red. I swear it.

"Because…" He trailed off, no longer looking at me but a spot to the right of my head as he scratched the bridge of his nose. "Because you're my project partner and the only other person besides Rin that I know so… yeah."

I just looked at him.

"So hurry up and get dressed!"

"Fine."

I walked back up the steps and to the door, opening it and looking over my shoulder to see if Inuyasha was really still there. He was. I closed the door behind me and stared at the lock for a long time, wondering if I should lock it. I could still get out of this and stay in the World of Kagome for the weekend. Out of sight, out of mind, out of lies. It could still work.

I walked up the stairs, leaving the door unlocked.

I decided this was one door I would allow to open.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**And there you have it, the long awaited chapter 8. I was going to update yesterday because I took a sick day off from school, but the thing is, I was actually sick. I stayed in bed all day and my appetite is still really messed up. I had a muffin for lunch today. Anyways enough about depressing sicknesses more about the way this story is going! I've hit a dead spot. Kind of… clueless of what I want to happen next. So…. If you have ANY IDEAS THEY ARE WELCOMED!!! Really, I hit writer's block on One Year Of Hell and I believe it's been over half a year and I'm still struggling to figure out what I want to happen. It probably won't happen w/this story though b/c I have A LOT of this already written out. Just… the next chapter is kind of fuzzy. Okay, really fuzzy. Anyways! Be sure to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I'll try to update.**_

_**~Kimiko888~**_


	9. Twenty Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Okay, so I'm finally updating… exactly two months later. I honestly had no idea it was taking me this long to get around to it. I'm just so busy all of the time now, I guess I forget how long it really takes me to update a chapter. Sorry! So… anyways I finally got this typed up on Sunday and sent it to my editor, HANMAJOERIN (big round of applause people BIG ONE!!!!) so now I'm letting all of you read it. PLEASE ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**NoRMaL**_

**Chapter 9: Twenty Questions**

_**Tip #8: You are not the only one with family issues.**_

I'm paranoid, I get it.

We were at the supermarket and I couldn't stop the waves of panic that were drowning me. Anybody could just pop up out of the blue and say, "Hey Kagome! I thought you were supposed to be out of town." And if they don't ask that—they probably won't—they wouldn't miss out on the chance to question why I was here with Inuyasha. I wouldn't be able to lie because Mr. Blunt with the super powered nose would be able to tell if I was lying or not. Maybe they wouldn't question us at all and spread a rumor that we were dating. Newsflash: we aren't.

I don't think I've gone a full minute without checking over my shoulder with that weird twitch that is associated with paranoid people. My palms were sweaty, my heartbeat was out of control, and I don't think I was breathing correctly. I really wish I had just stayed locked up in the 'world of Kagome'. Or that Inuyasha had dragged me to some… unknown hangout, not the supermarket where the entire city has at least gone once.

"Favorite Cereal?"

To makes things even more annoying he has the nerve to act all cool, calm, and collected.

"I don't have one."

"Really? Everybody has some kind of cereal they can't live without. It's like… a basic part of a human being."

"Well I guess I'm not human," I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest as I did another scan to make sure no one I knew was lurking around the corner. I just want to go home and lock the door, and never let it open. What was I thinking?

Inuyasha sighed and his optimistic façade dropped. "Look, I'm trying to help you out. I can't do that if all you're going to do is bitch and not even try."

"Well I don't recall saying I wanted help."

"And I don't recall you locking the door like you threatened or really complaining when we left the house or even turning around when we got to the bus stop," Inuyasha retorted.

"Well, I don't see how picking out my favorite cereal or candy or book is going to help me with anything!"

And that's exactly what we've been doing. We've been going down every stupid aisle in this stupid store and picking out my favorite brands, candy, tea flavor, cereal. And just when I thought grocery shopping couldn't get any worse—_poof! _They throw in a "fascinating" game of 20 questions.

"They're just simple things to get you to tell the truth," Inuyasha explained.

"Why do we have to do it at a supermarket though?"

"Because I need to pick up some food for myself." Inuyasha dropped a box of Coco Puffs in the cart. "I've been working my ass off at that stupid job and decided I need a treat, something that isn't ramen." He turned around and pushed the cart as he walked backwards. "Now, your favorite cereal?"

"I don't—"

"You're lying."

Stupid demons and their ability to tell when you're lying.

"I don't get _why _I have to—"

"I'm trying to get you to open up and tell me something that's true about you; without making you feel pressured or uncomfortable." He sat on the handle bars as the cart began slowly coasting down the aisle. "Are you going to tell me you've honestly never heard of anything like this? Have you been living under a rock your whole life?"

No. Just a well protected shell.

"I like Peanut Butter Captain Crunch," I put my hands on my hips. "Happy now?"

Inuyasha gasped dramatically, "Kagome actually told the truth and she hasn't died." He hopped off the cart and turned his back to me, deadpanning, "It's a miracle."

I frowned as I followed Inuyasha, taking more offense to the smart comment than I'd like to admit. I don't lie that much, but he makes it sound like I'm a pathological liar, which I'm not. Also, I don't think it's painful to tell the truth, I just happen to think it's easier not to. What can be picked, poked, prodded or judged if it's not real?

We went down the next aisle.

"Favorite candy?"

"Gummi Worms," I answered quickly. The quicker I get this done, the quicker I can go lock myself up in my room.

"Regular or Sour?"

"Sour."

And so the torture continued for what seemed like hours. My favorite music genre, favorite band, singer, album, movie, book, magazine. If I preferred Charmin over Soft Angel—I had to admit, with humiliation, that we just buy the cheap kind that is paper thin—and favorite _syrup brand. _To think the most frustrating questions on earth could be found and created in a grocery store.

"You know, when I first met you, you weren't this grumpy," Inuyasha commented as we headed for one of the checkout lines. He looked over his shoulder and at me. "It must mean that shell of false identity is starting to chip away."

I just stayed quiet, watching as the line slowly inched forward. I'm not a fake, I know who I am—partly at least. I'm just not willing to share it though, is that really a huge crime? Is it really that big of a deal?

"You want anything?" He asked motioning to the rows of candy.

"I want to go home."

"It's a little late for that." He moved the cart up to the lane and started unloading the little bit of food he picked out for himself. "You can't just shut everyone out after you've opened the door; the deed has already been done and you can't take it back."

I sunk my teeth down into my bottom lip. Now I really wish I had just stayed in 'Kagome world' like I had originally planned. What if this little questioning game turned into a deep meaning questioning game? I wouldn't be able to lie. It was a lose-lose situation; either lie and have my bluff called or tell the truth. That was dangerous, _that_ was not allowed.

"How are you today?" The cheery blonde around our age—give or take a year—asked as she scanned Inuyasha's items, not even looking up.

"Fine and you," Inuyasha answered politely, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Wonderful," the girl said, bagging the last of the items and punching in a few keys on the register before finally looking up. "That'll be—" She faltered when he actually saw Inuyasha and she blushed, eyes widening; causing something to burn in the pit of my stomach.

"How much?" Inuyasha asked, seemingly oblivious to the astonished girl.

"I-uh… um, 15.17," she finally managed to stutter out as Inuyasha dug a twenty out of his wallet.

"You sure you don't want anything?" Inuyasha asked me, but I was still looking at the blonde who was staring at Inuyasha as if he were a god send. The burning in my stomach grew.

"Kagome?"

I finally snapped out of my daze at the sound of Inuyasha's voice and surveyed the options I had to choose from.

"Actually, I do want something." I picked a metal box of _Altoids_ off the rack. "I'll take some breath mints and…" I reached behind me for the small tube I wanted and looked the blonde right in the eyes as I dropped the item on the black conveyor belt. "_ChapStick_. Have to keep these lips healthy, right?"

"Oh," The blond nodded and then her eyes widened. "_Oh! _I-I'm sorry, I just… l-let me add that to the total," she stuttered, her face a crimson red.

I don't know what ghost came along and possessed my body to do that, but the wide eyed look the girl gave as she scrambled for words almost made it worth it. The suggestive and curious pair of raised brows Inuyasha was giving me didn't.

"That now brings your total to… 18.21," The girl managed to say in one sentence, finally regaining some dignity. She threw my items in a bag and took Inuyasha's twenty from his hand and popped the register open, fishing out his change. "You change is 1.79." She handed it over and smiled her Wal-Mart smile. "Have a nice day."

"You too," Inuyasha answered and I forced myself to nod as I grabbed a few bags to carry.

"So…" Inuyasha started as the automatic doors slid open before us and we stepped outside. "What's with the _ChapStick_ and _Altoids_?"

"Work," I answered easily, concentrating to make the words true. When he didn't call me out, I knew I was safe.

"Really?"

"Yep," I nodded, feeling more confident with my impromptu answer. "As a waitress you should always have good breath because nobody wants to be served by somebody with bad breath. Not good for tips." I snuck a look at Inuyasha to see if he was buying my story. He was. "And it's not like I can chew gum. That's the trashy, I-don't-care-about-ya'll, low-scale diner waitress kind of thing and that doesn't get good tips either."

"I can see that," Inuyasha agreed, nodding after giving it a second thought. "And the ChapStick?"

"Appearance," I answered, not even having to give it much thought. "The November winds dry my lips out and you can't have chapped lips as a waitress. Appearance is very important in that line of work."

And this was all the truth. I had to have good breath and a neat appearance as a waitress. It wasn't _completely _true, but nothing I said would have been completely true because I don't really know why I suddenly decided I needed something, those two items in particular. Just because the check-out girl _thought _it was because I was Inuyasha's girlfriend and would be kissing him—as absurd as that is—doesn't mean I did it because I wanted to input those thoughts in her head. It was just something that happened, no real thought behind it. Like I said, I had been possessed.

"Appearance huh?" We started making our way towards the next bus stop. I hate riding the bus with a bunch of groceries. "Maybe I should become a waiter."

_Yeah, and get fifty dollar tips just because you have long silver hair and pretty gold eyes. _I thought to myself, blushing as I processed what my mind was thinking.

We came up to the bench beside the bus stop sign and dropped on it, feeling tired after just the short walk.

"Where are we going now?" I asked Inuyasha squinting up at him, the sun blinding behind his head.

"Well, first I have to drop this stuff off at the apartment, then…" Inuyasha trailed off and shrugged. "I don't really know."

"So you just came storming down to my house without any real plan other than to get on my nerves?" Really, that's just great.

"Pretty much," Inuyasha confirmed. "It's just something that happened, as if I were possessed." His gaze locked with mine in a way that implied he knew something I didn't want him to.

I looked away.

"So do you have any ideas at least?"

"Nope, didn't think a thing through."

"You remind me of my mother," I mumbled to myself. Mom never thinks anything through.

"What?"

"We should go see my brother," I said, changing the subject, afraid he might have caught some of what I had previously said. "He has a soccer game in the park so we could go watch that until your mind figures out something you actually want to do."

"Is there a reason you're not already at the game?"

"That's…" I watched the bus slowly approach and I stood from the bench, gathering the bags I was carrying. "That's really none of your business."

"Oh." Inuyasha looked caught off guard by my answer. Ha, serves him right. "Well I guess we can go to the game then."

The bus screeched to a stop in front of us and I took a step on the curb, waiting for the doors to open and let me in.

"Great."

-x-

It's really my own damn fault. I have no one but myself to blame for the reason why I'm sitting on the bleachers with the hood of my beat up hoodie thrust over my head, trying to hide the fact that it was me sitting beside Inuyasha. Honestly, I should have remembered the fact that half of the people in my school have younger siblings who play soccer and, unlike me, they know how to be good big brothers and sisters and actually come to their siblings' games. With the odds of getting caught in my monster lie _really _high, I was freaking out. I think I'm going to have a panic attack.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, giving me a skeptical look as I tried to get the hood of my coat to cover my eyes.

"It's cold," I muttered, giving up and pushing my hood out of my line of vision. "Who has a soccer game in the middle of November _anyways?_"

"A lot of people apparently," Inuyasha answered, eyes scanning over the field where what looked like six different teams were warming up. "It's like a midget fair."

"Hey," I snapped, turning to look at Inuyasha, "my brother is not short." Again, the truth. As an eighth grader, Souta was standing at 5'8, three inches taller than me. He was probably only four inches shorter than Inuyasha, _and_ he's still growing.

"Yeah, but he's in the group of guys that have already reached puberty. Most of these kids look like they don't even come past my hip."

"I think you're exaggerating a bit."

"Really?" Inuyasha pointed to Number Six who was running by in a bright blue jersey. "That kid probably barely comes past my knee."

"He's not _that _short."

"But he's short."

"Okay, he's short," I agreed, nodding my head. There was the sound of a whistle being blown and the six teams that were on the field stopped practicing and cleared the field. A group of tall guys in green and red jerseys—I'm guessing Souta's league—came onto the field.

"Is this your brother's game?"

"Yeah," I nodded, searching the group of green jerseys for Souta's face.

"What's his number?"

"Uh…" I thought back to the jersey Souta pulled over his head this morning. "Twenty-one." I think.

"That him?" Inuyasha asked, pointing down to a shaggy head of black hair that belonged to a boy who was jogging in place, Number Thirteen beside him and chatting up a storm.

"Yep. The guy beside him is Kohaku, his best friend. His sister is in college or something and she takes Souta to the games and practices and stuff."

"And you don't because…"

"Because I don't have a car?" I answered as if it was obvious, looking at Inuyasha. What was the point of that question anyways?

"But you drove to the grocery store that day you picked up ramen," Inuyasha pointed out and I winced at the memory.

"It was my mom's," I mumbled, looking away from Inuyasha and back to Souta on the field who was now laughing at something Kohaku said. Their coach called them all together for a second before both teams got into a… formation, or something. "It's starting."

"I can see that."

I ignored Inuyasha's sarcasm and tried to concentrate on the game. I honestly have no idea about the rules of soccer except that you can't touch the ball with your hands. So every time the referee blew the whistle for some offense I just wait to see whether it was good or bad for Souta's team. I didn't want to ask Inuyasha because I didn't want to come off as more incompetent as I already did when I asked which goal Souta was trying to score in.

"_You honestly can't tell?"_

"_Well it's not like the goalie is wearing green too, and they keep going back and forth it's hard to tell."_

"_My god," Inuyasha mumbled shaking his head. "It's the one on the right, genius."_

"_Thanks."_

I hadn't talked to Inuyasha since then. I just watched the team run back and forth, cheering with the rest of the crowd when we scored a goal. It wasn't that the game was boring or anything, it's just that when you don't understand something the excitement seems to be taken away.

We were in the second half of the game when I was paying enough attention to realize that Souta had caught a pass from Number Three with his chest and was running it down the field for a goal.

"Your brother's like lightning," Inuyasha commented from beside me and I just nodded my head. I've heard Souta come home from practice a bunch of times, bragging about how great his coach says he is, and I've watched him kick the ball around with Kazuo in the times he was still home, but I had never really _seen _Souta in action. As he ran down the field though, way ahead of the opponents, a feeling of pride swelled in my chest.

"Come on Souta!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, not even registering the fact that I was blowing my cover as I stood up to cheer him on. "Come on!" I don't think Souta heard me really, considering the other people were screaming too, but _I _felt good cheering him on. And he really was good; really _really _good.

Souta made it down to the other side of the field and passed to number 9 who was cornered by two of the opponents who passed the ball to Kohaku. Kohaku kicked the ball until he got close to the net and then passed it to Souta again who did some…crazy high up in the air kick that sent the ball sailing into the goal, missing the goalie completely.

"WHOO! SOUTA!" I shouted and Inuyasha stood up to join me. I wasn't a sports person—minus archery, but that was more of a hobby than a sport—but I was beginning to realize soccer was actually an exciting sport. And the fact that my brother is the one on the field kicking the red team's ass made it all the better.

"SOUTA!" I screamed again, clapping my hands and this time he heard me. He scanned the bleachers and when he found me his eyes widened and he looked like he was going to faint. Then he gave me one of his signature bright and cocky smiles before heading over to where the coach was beckoning him. It was amazing to see Souta smile.

"Well, I haven't seen you act like that in… Actually, I've never seen you act like that at all." Inuyasha commented as I took my seat again. And just like that, the magic was lost.

"You really know how to ruin my mood with all these smart comments don't you?"

"What can I say? I've got a talent."

-x-

After the game finally ended, Inuyasha and I met up with Souta only to have him blow me off so he could go have a celebratory lunch at the pizza buffet, even though they ended up losing by one point in the end.

"So you'd rather go celebrate your loss with fattening, greasy pizza than come and hang out with me and the silver headed ass back there?"

"Don't say that Kagome," Souta chided as he looked at Inuyasha over my shoulder. Unfortunately, Souta thought Inuyasha was _great _because he managed to drag me out of the house. Apparently it doesn't even matter that Inuyasha basically played stalker to find me. "Besides, we celebrate the fact that we did our best, not mope around because we lost."

"Whatever."

"Hey, can I spend the night at Kohaku's?" He looked up at me with pleading eyes. "Sango doesn't have to get up early to go to work tomorrow and she said it was okay. _Pleeeeaaaase?"_

Since I finally managed to make it to a game, I finally met Sango and learned that she was absolutely fit to be taking care of my brotherwhen I was too much of a coward to leave my room. She was about the same age as Miroku and, in the short conversation we had, I also learned that she went to the same college as Miroku too.

"You're too old to be using that puppy dog look," I scolded. "And it looks especially weird since you're taller than me and all." I reached up and ruffled my little brother's hair. "You'd better come back home tomorrow."

"No problem," Souta promised and he gave me a hug before he turned to join Kohaku and the rest of his team to celebrate their participation in the game.

After that Inuyasha and I managed to spend the rest of the day wandering around the park, asking more questions that were light and harmless. I was actually starting to find him as good company more than a nuisance. I did secretly thank him for dragging me out of my house so I could finally see one of Souta's games. And though I had that nagging worrisome feeling of where the hell my mom was, I was grateful that he had taken me out so I could relax a bit.

"Alright…" Inuyasha trailed off, trying to think of a good question to ask me. We were sitting under a tree, eating our ice cream—I know, who in their right mind eats ice cream in November outside—and continuing our on-going game of twenty questions. "What is… your favorite board game?"

"Easy." I swallowed the ice cream I had in my mouth, the chill of it going down my throat making me shiver. "Monopoly. Wait! Twister." I nodded. "Definitely Twister."

"Twister isn't really a board game," Inuyasha said after he thought it over.

"Well it's not a video game," I countered. "What other kind of game is there?"

"I don't know, but twister isn't a board game. That's like saying Bop-it is a board game when it's just something that screws with your mind and in all honesty, is just addictive."

"Bop-it is another one of my favorites," I pointed out, laughing as Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Alright, it's my turn."

"Okay," Inuyasha mumbled after he shoved the remainder of his ice cream cone in his mouth. "Shoot."

"Worst thing… No, Favorite roller coaster?"

"Are you always this indecisive?"

"Shut up," I said, punching his shoulder and laughing again. I haven't smiled this much with anyone other than Rin. "So… what is it?"

"Space Mountain at Disney World," Inuyasha finally decided after thinking it over for a second. "It's nice and dark so you never know what's going to happen. Like a surprise."

"That is the kind of ride I would never get on. I hate being snuck up on," I said, finishing off my ice cream cone.

"Which explains your personality. You want to know exactly what you're getting into so you know the perfect way to block everybody out."

I frowned, the good feeling I had vanishing. "And here I thought we were sharing a moment."

"A moment?" Inuyasha asked, raising his eyebrows and I blushed.

"Forget it," I mumbled, standing up and stretching my arms over my head, Inuyasha followed suit. "Let's go."

We were about half way to the park's exit when Inuyasha started speaking again.

"Your brother's pretty cool," He said, bringing the subject up out of the blue. "He looks after you."

"That's insulting," I mumbled. "I'm the older one. I should be looking after him."

"You guys look out for each other," Inuyasha clarified. "Is that better for you?"

I nodded. We have to look out for each other because without it we'd have no one else really. Mom was too drunk to do anything most of the time and _we _were looking after _her. _And Kazuo, while absolutely great, was gone too much of the time to _really _look out for us.

It then clicked why Inuyasha brought up the subject. The only person left in his family was his brother and his brother was a complete asshole. Inuyasha had no family watching his back.

"You know…" I started, my words getting caught in my throat. I'm not one to go comforting someone on family issues, I have too many of my own, and I was unsure on how I should come about it. "I, uh…you know about your brother?" I chanced a look at Inuyasha out of the corner of my eye but he looked stoic. "What he said the other day? About…a-about being hated and stuff?" I glanced at Inuyasha again and it looked like he wasn't breathing and his jaw was clenched. "That's not true, it's not." I looked at him again. "You know that, right?"

"Keh."

"It's true!" I looked at him, suddenly feeling an intense urge to assure him. Even if his brother wasn't there for him, I would be. Even if I thought he was annoying, I'd still watch his back. "You're… You're not hated. I mean, the entire female population is tripping over their feet just to get a look at you. One glance and they go wild."

"The _whole_ female population?" He asked, smirking and I blushed, looking away.

"Most." I was careful not to look at him as I continued. "You're nowhere _near _ugly and you're smart, and kind of nice and—"

"Kind of?"

"—and I'm sure you can't bring shame to anyone." I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. "Who isn't already a bastard, that is."

Inuyasha kind of snorted at that remark.

"And… and you're not a half breed," I continued, apparently not having said enough. "I-I mean _technically _you are, but _half breed _doesn't define you. I stepped in front of him so he was looking at me. "You know that, right?"

I don't know what triggered this… out-of-body experience where I'm suddenly interested in people's personal lives, but it was happening and I couldn't take it all back. Not that I think I said anything really bad. Now the words just sat in the air before us, waiting for Inuyasha to do something with them. I just hope it was something _good. _And that it happened soon.

"You're not my whore," Inuyasha blurted out in a rush.

My eyes widened and I blinked twice. I was _not _expecting that.

"What?"

"You're not… it's just that yesterday, when Sesshoumaru barged in, he called you a… and you're not that. You're… you're…" He trailed off, scratching the back of his head as his face went scarlet red. "You're Kagome," he finally decided on. "You define you."

"I feel like you're just replaying exactly what I told you back to me."

Inuyasha laughed and reached for my hand before thinking better of it and stuffing his hands in his pockets instead. I wasn't sure whether I was relieved or disappointed.

"We should probably get you home." He pointed to the horizon. "Sun's starting to set."

"Okay." Wow. I spent the entire day with Inuyasha and I didn't hate every second of it, just a few.

We started walking towards the bus stop and when we got on the bus we grabbed a seat that was open, and when we sat down, Inuyasha's thigh was pressed right against mine, it was warm. The whole ride back towards my house though, I had this nagging voice in the back of my head.

_He never answered my question._

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Alright, there you have it, chapter 9 of Normal! I hope you liked it. I have a few scatter brained ideas for the next chapter, but I don't know when it'll be up. I'm actually supposed to be doing my power point for BioMed, but me being me just can't concentrate for that long. Anyways… PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! It makes me smile. :D**_

_**~Kimiko888~ That's all folks!**_


	10. Safe Zone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Alright, lucky for all of you (I didn't use y'all!) I was struck with inspiration late one night and got to work on this chapter. Sent it to my editor (the WONDERFUL hanmajoerin) and you are all now able to enjoy chapter 10. Finally. **

_**NoRMaL**_

**Chapter 10: Safe Zone**

_**Tip #9: Always think before you speak because life doesn't come with a rewind button.**_

"So, you know we should probably get together to work on our Frankenstein project soon." Inuyasha spoke up as we walked along the sidewalk to my house. "That is, if you're not going to run out on me again."

I winced at the mention of my horrible behavior yesterday. "I'll try not to."

"Fair enough," Inuyasha agreed as we turned onto my street. "So, do you want to work at my place again?"

"Actually, I think we should work somewhere else." That whole Sesshoumaru episode wasn't really working in Inuyasha's favor. And if we were in a public place, the chance us experiencing another deep moment is lessened. I won't run out and make a fool of myself if we aren't getting deep and personal. "You like the library?"

"No."

"Well, we can either work at the library or the restaurant I work at." Inuyasha seemed to be thinking it over. "I'd prefer the library because it's quiet and Miroku won't be there breathing down our necks."

"I guess we could work at the library," Inuyasha finally agreed as we approached my house. "But you're not allowed to eat in the library, right?"

"Right, but you can always—"

"We'll just go out to eat before studying," Inuyasha concluded, nodding his head, liking the idea. "Or after; you can decide. I promise to have enough money for both of us though, so don't worry about the price or anything."

"I don't think—"

"Well, we're here," Inuyasha cut me off again as he stopped in front of my house before the walk up to the front porch. "I would assume you wouldn't want me to come in."

"Not really," I mumbled, feeling awkward. You always invite people in because it's polite and shows manners, but I really don't care at the moment. What if Mom was home and not sober like she was yesterday? The garage is closed so I can't tell if her car is there or not. "It's pretty dirty in there," I told Inuyasha, still wanting to give him a valid excuse. And the house was a wreck, considering no one really got around to cleaning up lately.

"Maybe next time."

I stayed quiet, refusing to lie.

"Well, I'll see you on Monday," Inuyasha said, smiling a bit as he started backing away. "Take care."

"Yeah, you too," I called after him as he turned his back to me. He offered a hand over his shoulder and continued down the street. I waited until he turned the corner before I actually started to walk into my house.

Did Inuyasha just ask me out on a…date? I looked back to the spot where Inuyasha had disappeared around the corner and shook my head. That's stupid. And even if Inuyasha did ask me out with every intention of it being a date I would never look at it that way because dating just isn't happening here. I don't care how normal dating is in high school, I'm not participating.

I should still call Rin for her advice, just to check.

I fished my keys out of my pocket and inserted the correct key into the lock, turning the knob and stepping inside the house. I was half expecting to see Mom passed out on the couch, an empty bottle of vodka in front of her, the results of another bad day, or to hear pants from upstairs—if that were the case I would step back outside and try to get lost for the rest of the night. I was not at all expecting to hear the clattering of dishes coming from the kitchen. And it wasn't the angry kind of noise that meant my mom was searching the cabinets for a glass for her wine.

"Hello?" I took a cautious step forward, shutting the door behind me. It was so stupid that I was afraid to move around in my own house, but mood swings were too easy to come by in this house and too hard to escape unscathed. I inched closer to the kitchen at the end of the narrow hall, hanging my jacket up on the banister as I passed the stairs. I was about a foot away from where the wood floor turned to tile, the threshold of the kitchen just within my reach, when I called out again. "Mom? Are you in there?"

"Kagome!" A cheery voice called out from the kitchen and I froze for a second. Mom's voice is _never _cheery, no matter how good of a mood she may be in. I took one more step, one foot resting on cool tile, the other still lagging behind on dark wood, and I looked to the sink, almost thrown into cardiac arrest from the shock of seeing Kazuo standing there, washing dishes.

"K-Kazuo…"

"Hey," he greeted, smiling over his shoulder at me and I just stared back at him dumbly. "I was wondering where everyone was. It's nice not to be alone in this house." He placed a glass on the drying rack. "Did you know that the floorboards creak and echo when it's quiet enough in here?" I did, all too well.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked still dumbstruck as I moved to sit on one of the kitchen chairs; slowly letting this all sink in.

"I do live here," Kazuo joked, but it came out sounding a bit sarcastic. He lived here technically, yes, but he wasn't always _here_. "I came back hoping to surprise your mom, but she wasn't here so I decided to surprise her even more by cleaning up a bit." He looked over the kitchen that was now filled with the scent of Pine-Sol which he must have used to clean the floor. "I think I did a pretty good job, considering I'm not domesticated."

"You did great," I assured him, finally having a solid thought in my head instead of a billion questions bouncing around. "It looks much better than it did this morning."

"Eh…" Kazuo shrugged, draining the water from the sinks, unplugging the drains. "It looks better after you clean." He opened the fridge, grabbing a coke, and I could see it was actually full when he stepped back. After a fight, Kazuo always came back bearing the best gifts of an apology for this family: cleaning and a full fridge.

Kazuo moved to the table where I sat and fell into the chair across from me, kicking his feet up in an empty seat. I know Kazuo is really forty-something, but it's hard for me to imagine him being that old when he's still in a band, lounges around like a teenager, and still has a full head of _completely _black hair. "So, Kagome, where'd you go today? You're usually locked up in your room on the weekends; I was surprised when you weren't home."

"Oh, well… I went to Souta's game today," I told him, drumming my fingers against the table for lack of anything better to do.

"Really?" Kazuo asked, pausing his can's journey to his mouth no more than a centimeter away. "How did they do?"

"They ended up losing by one point, but Souta is just about as good as he brags he is." Kazuo laughed and I felt the tightening in my stomach loosen up a bit and I was able to relax. "Yeah, he did this really cool kick in the air and made a goal. Souta is spending the night at his friend, Kohaku's, house again."

"I see." Kazuo sipped his coke, nodding and looking off into the distance, his mind on a different topic, but he didn't stop our conversation. "I didn't think you were one to be interested in soccer, actually. I didn't even know you understood the rules."

"I don't," I admitted. "Inuyasha had to tell me which goal Souta's team was scoring in."

Kazuo raised his brows and I thought he was going to tell me how stupid I was for not knowing the difference too, but when he spoke, he didn't seem to care about soccer anymore. "Inuyasha?"

Sometimes, I wish I could press a rewind button and just start little parts of my day over again. If I could rewind the last ten seconds, I would completely omit Inuyasha's name from the conversation because no teenage girl wants her stepfather interrogating her about boys. Even if all you did was go to the store, watch a soccer game, and walk around the park for the day. Father figures always seem to assume the worst when it comes to guys.

"He's…"I was tempted to tell him he was just a guy I ended up sitting beside in the bleachers, but I had an annoying thought that Inuyasha had planted a camera in my house magically and was watching my every move. Or more specifically, listening and documenting every lie I told. "He's this new kid at school. He's my project partner for my Lit project on Frankenstein."

"I see…" Kazuo was wearing a knowing smile as he brought the soda can back up to his lips. "Seems you two got pretty acquainted in the few days I was gone."

I futilely tried to fight the blush creeping up my neck. "No, not really. But I ran out of his apartment the other day without much of a reason and he came by this morning, demanding an explanation. After that we just… ended up hanging out." I told him, leaving out a few bits of information here and there.

"So you were at his house?" Kazuo's eyebrows were disappearing into his hairline. Again, I wished that life had a rewind button. "Why'd you run out?" Kazuo's eyes darkened and he turned serious. "He wasn't trying anything, was he?"

"No!" Kazuo gave me a look that said he didn't believe me. "He's not like that," I mumbled, too embarrassed about the topic and the fact that I was defending Inuyasha as if I were trying to prove he was a good guy; good enough to date. "His brother came back and—"

"You were _alone _with him!" Kazuo seemed like he was about to lose it, and I regretted having even opened my mouth.

"Yeah, but Inuyasha's not the kind of guy to—"

"Kagome," Kazuo looked me seriously in the eyes, "_never _go into a guy's house alone. I know you say he's a good guy_, _but it's always better to be safe than sorry." I opened my mouth to protest again, but Kazuo cut me off. "What if a neighbor or someone corners you and he can't get them all off and you end up getting hurt?" It honestly seemed like an unlikely situation, but I kept my mouth shut. "Where does this kid live anyways?"

I was smart enough to pretend I missed that question. "We're working at the library from now on," I told him. "Or at the restaurant, where Miroku will always be there to keep an eye on me."

"Good," Kazuo nodded, liking the idea. "I like that Miroku."

That was because he only saw the way Miroku acted around me: protective and concerned like an older brother. Kazuo missed the episodes where Miroku constantly burns his food because he is too busy staring at a woman through the window, or the number of times he's had a red mark on the side of his face for touching women in the wrong places and asking them to bear his child. I wasn't going to break Kazuo's heart with those realizations however.

"It's nothing to worry about," I assured Kazuo, offering a small smile. "Inuyasha is not a threat to me at all." At least, not the way Kazuo was thinking. The fact that Inuyasha could tell when I was lying was faltering the state of the art security I had on keeping everyone out of my personal life.

"If you say so…" Kazuo mumbled, tipping his head back, guzzling down the last of the dark liquid. We sat in an awkward silence for a while, the ticking of the clock echoing throughout the kitchen. Kazuo tapped his fingers against the table in a beat that I recognized, but couldn't identify, and he was looking off again, in another world.

"So… did you get any gigs?" I asked, trying to bring conversation back into the stale air.

"Nah." I don't think Kazuo was really listening to me and he kept looking at the entrance to the kitchen, probably wishing Mom would walk through soon. Good luck with that. "You know where your mom is?"

"No," I said shaking my head. "She was gone when I left this morning."

"Hm."

Hm. That was it. No more interrogating, worried glances, suspicions, just _hm. _I think Kazuo's biggest flaw is that he trusts my mother way too much. He just assumes that she'll come home every night and that she'll climb in the bed with him and when he's not here, sleep alone, missing him, like he does. Well I know how wrong both those assumptions are and what assuming does. It makes an ass out of you and me. I felt sorry for Kazuo's blind faith in my mom.

But, because God loved to constantly prove me wrong, there was a rattling at the front door and then the undeniable creaking of the hinges as the door flew open. The soft _thud_s signified that Mom was kicking off her shoes, letting them hit the wall. And as if I didn't need any more proof that Mom had entered the building, a stream of mumbled curses were heard as Mom began moving around.

"That bitch had me get up early to go meet the band and then cancels that only to send me across town to—Kagome!" Mom shouted from the living room and I was glad to hear her clear, un-slurred speech. And that she was apparently out for work all day, not pleasure. "Where are you?"

"Kitchen!" I shouted back, looking at Kazuo the entire time. He was frozen, eyes locked on the entrance to the kitchen, and I wasn't sure if it was because he was bracing himself for whatever Mom might do or trying to remain silent for the full surprise effect.

"Did you clean today?" Mom's voice was getting louder as she walked down the hall, closing in on the two of us in the kitchen. "Why does it smell like—"

She stopped talking, meaning she was in the kitchen, having seen Kazuo who was staring over my head. I turned around to look over my shoulder and Mom was just staring at Kazuo, wide eyed and speechless, but I could see the glassiness of her eyes as tears began to build up.

"Mira…" Kazuo said barely above a whisper, slowly standing from his seat and I just sat there, watching.

Mom's bag fell to the ground and her shoulders sagged as if the life was just knocked out of her and she watched Kazuo come closer in disbelief. I watched as she slowly dragged her feet towards him until there was only five feet left between him and she took three brisk steps and buried her face in his chest, Kazuo's arms coming down to wrap around my mom.

"I'm sorry," I could hear her mumble into his chest, sniffling. "I shouldn't have said all that… I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Kazuo whispered into Mom's hair. "I missed you."

And I just sat at the table dumbly, watching this lovers' embrace as my mother's shoulders began to shake and she clung to his shirt. I watched for a minute or so before I realized that this was probably a private matter and I slipped out of the kitchen, walking back down the hallway to the stairs. I could still hear Mom's sniffles by the time I got to the bottom steps, but it was okay that she was crying this time because they were the good kind of tears. These were the tears that symbolized at least of month of peace before bills popped up in the mail again and Mom and Kazuo were screaming at each other again. Still, even though short, there was a brief safe period. No yelling, no drinking, no hitting. Safe.

-x-

"Oh, he was definitely asking you out," Rin declared as she shut her locker that Monday. "If he wasn't he would have suggested sneaking in food—because everyone sneaks food into the library— or taken you to a fast food restaurant."

The question had been bugging me all weekend, but every time I called Rin she wouldn't pick up—her phone was taken away after she went over on minutes again. Inuyasha claims he hates to beat around the bush about everything, but he leaves the other day without plainly saying whether or not it was a date. Or maybe he assumed I knew it wasn't because he didn't say anything… I'd feel stupid if I was doing all this overreacting for nothing.

"He could still take me for fast food," I insisted, still clinging to some way that this wasn't a date. I had come armed with a number of excuses to disprove all aspects that it was a date but Rin quickly dismissed all my attempts. "We haven't even talked about where to eat. He just said we'd go eat and he would pay, but—"

"He said he would pay?" Rin looked at me with wide eyes. "Then that's it. There is no questioning whether or not this is a date anymore. If a guy offers to pay, and _before _he sees a menu, he is definitely asking you out."

"I don't know…"

"Wait a second," Rin paused, holding up her hand as she processed something. "Do you _not _want to go out with Inuyasha?"

It's not that I _absolutely _didn't want to go out with Inuyasha, but I wasn't exactly sure. Dates are what boyfriends take their girlfriends on or what guys take girls on in hopes they would become their girlfriend. I'm not in a place where I want a relationship. I know that. But every time I think back to our afternoon in the park yesterday, I almost _want _to go on a date with Inuyasha just because it seems so natural. And home life was in the safe zone; it was easy not to lie now.

"It's complicated," I told Rin as we made our way to homeroom.

"What's complicated about it?" Rin asked. "Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, boy and girl go out. _That's it. _And the fact that the two of you spent the entire day together Saturday was like you already went out on a date so there's no reason for you to be nervous."

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "How do you know all this stuff about dating without ever going on a date."

"I've been asked out before, Kagome," Rin told me and I nodded my head, remembering the few dates Rin turned down. "I just don't believe in wasting my time with a guy who likes the character I am portraying that week and not really me." If that were the case, I don't see how Rin will ever start dating soon since she's _still _soul searching. "And besides, I've watched a number of movies and read plenty of books to know what the definition of a date is. Dinner is always at the top of the list."

"Yeah, but those are made up scenarios, not real life."

"But they _imitate _real life," Rin pointed out as we came up to our class. "And if you honestly can't take my word for it, just ask Inuyasha. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to clear things up for you."

"Clear what up?"

I nearly dropped all my books from the shock of Inuyasha's sudden presence behind us, but managed to hold on to them at the last second.

"That… coming out of the shadows thing you do is weird."

"Nothing needs to be cleared up," I quickly denied, trying to slow my heart beat.

"I don't know, something tells me otherwise," Inuyasha said, tilting his head to the side with a very subtle twitch of his nose.

That nose thing… It was really starting to get on my nerves. Especially considering the topic I was just discussing with Rin.

"Well, I guess I was caught." I forced a smile. "We—I was wondering exactly which restaurant we were going to."

"Oh, well… there's this good Ramen shop not too far from the library. I thought we'd just eat there."

"I see."

"Is that a fast food place?" Rin asked.

"You sit down and eat." Rin gave me a triumphant look and Inuyasha grew suspicious. "Why?"

"Fast food places usually don't have the best food quality." Rin replied with a shrug. "Just wanted to make sure you weren't going to try to get my best friend sick with some bad food." Rin then turned into her designated classroom, leaving just Inuyasha and I behind.

"She was just lying," Inuyasha bluntly stated as he turned to look at me. "What's really going on?"

"If I tell you," I said, quickly thinking of an excuse that could pass as the truth. "I would be violating the girl code and that's even worse than violating the guy code."

"What?"

"I can't tell you, because it's a girl thing." I clarified and even though Inuyasha didn't seem to be fully satisfied with my answer he dropped the subject.

"Did you have a good weekend?" he asked, picking up on a new subject.

"Yeah."

Inuyasha nodded. "And by that do you mean Saturday or Sunday?"

The way he rocked back on his heels, and looked everywhere but me convinced me that Rin might have been right about Inuyasha. And he had a faint line of pink painted over the bridge of his nose as he waited almost nervously for my answer.

I found myself smiling up at him and saying, "Both."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**So that's chapter 10 for you. I hoped you liked the ending because I liked the way Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship is growing because I, personally, am a big fan of InuKag. Even if I do tend to think of BankKag sometimes, I am still big on the InuKag. So, I don't know when I'll be updating next because I'm kind of clueless as to what will happen next. Maybe I should write about the "date." Who knows. While you're waiting for an update though, I started a new story, **__Walking Tightropes__**, and I'd love your feedback on that. I'd also LOVE YOU FOREVER if you (please) REVIEW!**_

_**~Kimiko888~**_


	11. Step Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Okay, so I finally updated, yay! Now all those threats to blow out my knees with sledge hammers and to steal my reviewers will stop for a while, right. And I really wish you guys would have accounts where I have to reply to tell you I put up a **_**new **_**preview on my profile to satisfy y'all while I work on finishing up this chapter. Hanmajoerin is still doing editing because she's just awesome like that. Well, I finally finished so please enjoy!**

_**NoRMaL**_

**Chapter 11: Step Back**

The Archery Club was one of the very few safe havens I held in the world. It was something about the sound of an arrow whizzing through the air and the muffled thud of it hitting the target that comforted me. It made the knots in the back of my neck loosen and it seemed like it was finally okay to breathe freely. It was peace bottled up into one activity.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Unfortunately, Rin somehow found a way to join the club for a day without even having to touch a single arrow. She was sitting in a patch of grass near me, wrapped up in her coat and gloves, prepping me on my so called 'date' with Inuyasha later today. It was hard to relax when Rin was letting the stress of this afternoon with Inuyasha build up on me.

"You're not the easiest to ignore," I mumbled, stringing another arrow and pulling back. "And you're my best friend." I let the arrow fly but Rin's voice blocked out the sound I needed to calm my nerves.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm not allowed to ignore you," I explained, reaching down for another arrow. _But lying is okay. _

I shook the thought off.

"You do realize you can't mess this up, right?" Rin asked from her spot in the grass a few feet away. "This is your chance to fall in love! And with _Inuyashaaaa," _she sang his voice as if she were tempting me with a dog treat or something.

Love makes me sick.

"And my plan to spice up your wardrobe worked," Rin added, grinning. "Inuyasha has been checking you out."

I let go of my arrow and it went off course, hitting the outer edge of the target. "Rin…"

"Yeah, I know, you're in a deep pit of denial and all, I gotcha. I just don't want you to come out of that denial too late and realize you missed your shot with him and regret screwing up this one little date by doing absolutely nothing."

"We're working on a project," I pointed out for what felt like the billionth time. "At the library." I strung another arrow. "That hardly qualifies as a real romantic kind of date."

"Skipping the whole library and project stuff, you're going out to eat at a sit down restaurant and he's _paying. _I've already told you a billion times that's a date."

My aim is really off today. I haven't hit bull's eye once and that practically never happens. It's probably all the dating talk. Or just Rin in general.

I don't want to be mad at Rin, but I am. I am just really agitated right now and Rin is somehow doing a really good job to piss me off. This was _my _place to relax and forget the rest of the world even existed but she came in intruding on my 'Me Time'. And now she won't _shut up. _All she can talk about is dates and falling in love—_with Inuyashaaaa—_and it's starting to piss me off. Rin is my best friend and I love her, but she's pissing me off. Sometimes I just want silence. But it's not like I'm going to go and tell my only friend off because she's doing what normal teenage girls do and talking about boys.

"Oh! Don't forget to wear some really nice underwear." Rin said and I blanched. My arrow went _way _off course. As in, somewhere up in the trees.

"_What!"_

"Nice underwear," Rin repeated with a shrug as if it were nothing. "You know…if y'all go to his house after the restaurant."

That's it. If Rin spits out anymore of her crazy ideas I'm going to flip on her and I don't want to flip on her. Her whole Kagome + Inuyasha = LOVE! theory is driving me insane and just what will happen if I show up to our 'date' insane? Good Lord, it's just another lecture just waiting to happen.

"I gotta go," I mumbled, picking up my arrows off the ground and heading towards the target to rip the few I shot out. "Don't want to be late for the"—I inwardly cringed—"date."

"I thought the Archery Club wasn't over until four-thirty."

"I'm checking out early," I told her, ripping out the arrows as fast as I possibly could. "I have to get ready to meet Inuyasha."

"Taking my advice and changing?" Rin asked, raising her eyebrows and I rolled my eyes.

"For notes, Rin. I left my notes at home."

Thank God Inuyasha wasn't here to call my bluff.

-x-

When I was younger the library used to be one of my favorite spots to go, as nerdy as that sounds. It had started when Souta was first born and he was always crying and, even at three years old, I couldn't stand all the screaming. My dad took me to the library one day when I had done enough excessive complaining and he let me run free in the kids' area. When I was three it was more about the bright colors and books my dad would read to me and the toys they had laid around in the gazebo area with the alphabet rug, but when I started to learn how to read on my own I went there a lot on my own and pretend I had an extraordinary life that never had a dull moment. And then when Dad got cancer and he started looking like death, I ran to the library for an escape, reading books where the cancer victim has a breakthrough and they defeat cancer and continue their life living happily. I refused to look at the factual books on cancer; I had a problem facing reality even at twelve.

When Dad finally did die I didn't go to the library anymore. Partly because his death put the fact that all those books I loved to read where the ending was always happy were just bullshit into focus. And when Dad died Mom checked out of the world and there was too much to look after at home to keep running to the library to read about teens whose only problem were their boyfriends ignoring them.

Stepping back through the glass doors and getting hit with the wave of heat that instantly made my nose warm brought on a barrage of memories of me and my dad sitting in the chairs by the fireplace, using the computer, getting my library card. Memories I had long ago made sure to forget.

"Are you okay?"

I snapped out of my daze and turned to see that the hand that was waving in front of my face was attached to Inuyasha's body. He pulled his red hood off his head and his ears twitched twice.

"You're early," I said, not sure if _I'm fine _was a true answer.

"It's cold outside." He readjusted his book bag on his shoulder. "We can get to work early now, maybe finish early and then eat."

"Yeah." The sooner we finish the sooner we can get on with the date. Yay.

I led the way up the stairs to the upper level where the computer lab and nonfiction selection were located with tables set up by the bookshelves. I grabbed a table by one of the large windows that overlooked the front lot littered with dying leaves. I put my bag in the seat next to me and Inuyasha got the hint and took a seat across from me.

"So did you get anything done over the weekend?" I asked as I pulled my binder and Frankenstein book out of my bag.

"Not really."

"Well, I started the journal entry for the letters Sunday but I kind of got stuck so I brought it over so you can read it and maybe help." I got out a pencil and then an eraser. "I also figured we could start working on themes since we have so much already highlighted."

"Uh huh."

"So do you want to—"

"Do you like the library?" Inuyasha asked suddenly, looking up from his book and pinning me with one of his intense looks.

"What?"

"You just seemed adamant about working here," Inuyasha shrugged. "I was just wondering if you liked the library."

"Well, it's quiet and I like quiet places sometimes. And it was either here or the restaurant and Miroku doesn't trust you so it's best that we work here." I picked my book up. "So I was wondering—"

"Do you come to the library often?"

Honestly, I shouldn't be mad at just Inuyasha, but myself. I should have seen it coming a mile off. Alone with Inuyasha would only lead to questioning. Apparently, our Lit grade doesn't even matter enough to him to stop interrogating me long enough so we can actually get done.

"I use to," I answered, looking for the highlighted information myself. The work done on this project doesn't seem like it'll be split evenly.

"What made you stop?"

"I didn't have enough time anymore," I answered quickly. Why did I even think a normal conversation with Inuyasha was even possible? "Do you know which scene you want to act out yet?"

"There's a good one coming up in the monster's narration of the story that I think we could do," he answered, actually picking up his book to skim through it quickly. I'm shocked he said something related to Frankenstein. "I think I could act it out well."

"Great. Just make a note of it when we get there."

"Yeah." I looked up at him and he was staring down at a page in the book.

"Did you—"

"Did you use to read a lot?" Inuyasha asked, closing his book and shutting out whatever it was he was thinking as he stared at the page. He looked up at me at me expectantly. "So?"

"I don't like reading much fiction books anymore," I told him. "They bring along false hope when you check out of reality."

"Did—"

"I don't know if you realized, but we came here to work on a project," I cut him off, not wanting to delve deeper into the subject. "So you can look over my summary and I'll start organizing the highlighted material into possible themes."

Inuyasha sat up a bit straighter in his seat. "Okay."

"Good."

We worked in silence for a while and I enjoyed it, knowing it wouldn't last for long since Inuyasha seemed to want to know everything about my life.

"You smell good today, by the way," Inuyasha spoke offhandedly, breaking the silence, and I involuntarily froze and turned red, unable to think straight. "No deceit."

"R-right." I took a deep breath and recollected my sanity. "Glad I'm not making your stomach sick today."

"You didn't do that before."

"Right, it gave you a headache. My bad."

"With an attitude like that you're never going to get married." Inuyasha looked up at me and smirked. "Too much sarcasm."

"Who says I want to get married?"

"So you want to die alone?"

"You say it as if we're going to take our last breath at the exact same time." I rolled my eyes. "This isn't The Notebook. And just because I don't want to marry anyone it doesn't mean that I'm going to live my life alone."

"So you don't want to get married?"

"No." Not if my life stays the same way it is now. Even if I graduate from college and get a great job I can't forget about my mom.

"Okay, now I get it."

"You get what?"

"You're one of those girls that are afraid of commitment." Inuyasha seemed satisfied with his conclusion as he smiled a bit, sitting back in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't have a problem with commitment," I hissed. "I just… I don't like… depending on anyone." And who does? If I'm independent and do everything on my own the only person who can let me down is me. The only one to be angry with or disappointed at me would be me. It's easier to avoid conflict if the only one to be mad at is me.

"So you're one of those independent feminist."

"I'm just independent," I corrected. "You don't have to be a feminist to be independent."

"So you don't think girl's walking around in bikinis is degrading to the female race."

Rin wears bikinis. "No, but I wouldn't wear one."

"Because…"

"I'm not comfortable." Sometimes it takes bruises a while to heal on the days when Mom is raging drunk. And how do you blend when you're exposing just about _everything?_ "And we have a huge project worth our entire grades practically so let's get back to that."

"Did you know you change the subject when you want to avoid a topic?"

"It's that obvious?" I asked, rolling my eyes, trying to get back to my work. I actually really do care about my Lit grade and Inuyasha is screwing it up. This is exactly why I didn't want to work on partner projects.

We worked for another hour where, in actuality, I did most of the working and Inuyasha would look at his book for a second before thinking of a question to ask me. He did manage to read over the beginning of my summary and tell me it sucked. Very helpful.

"Have you ever gotten completely wasted?"

"No." I didn't even look up from my paper, hoping Inuyasha would get the hint that I was actually here to work, not socialize. The hundredth time has to be the charm. "I've never had beer at all."

"Really?" Inuyasha sounded genuinely surprised. "A high schooler who hasn't even had a sip of beer." He shook his head. "You're missing out."

I doubt it.

"Did it occur to you that I don't _want _to try beer," I snapped. Teenagers like that piss me off. They all thought the effect of beer was a buzz that lightened up the mood, livened up the party, made everything funny. They completely forget the number of deaths caused by drunk drivers, alcohol poisoning, not being able to think clearly because your inhibitions are always the first thing to go. How many girls lose their virginity when they're wasted? And alcohol ruins families. _My _family. But my peers are too stupid to see the problems with beer. In their minds its beer equals party and partying equals fun.

"Why not?"

It hurts to know my project partner is one of those dumb idiots. "Because who likes drinking their own vomit? Does it really taste that good? And is it fun not being able to think for yourself because all your senses flew out the window? And why would I like a hangover that makes me stumble around to the point where I run into walls and can't get back up when I fall?"

"Whoa. I was just—"

"And alcohol kills people. It tears apart families. Beer _hurts _people." I looked Inuyasha in his eyes. "Why would I ever drink beer?"

"I was just asking a question," Inuyasha mumbled looking down. "Did you lose someone to alcohol or something? You're really adamant about this too."

I haven't lost her yet, but she's slowly slipping away.

I looked Inuyasha in the eyes again when he lifted his head. He said it in a light manner but his eyes said he was serious for an answer. An answer I'm not about to give.

"I'm done," I declared, closing my binder and collecting my stuff. "I'm going home."

"What? Why?" Inuyasha looked around as if to be searching for the problem when it was so obviously him. "We're working on our pr—"

"No, _I'm _working on the project. You're just trying to pry your way into my life when you're _not _welcomed. If I want to let you in"—and no one gains entrance—"it'll happen, but stop forcing you way in. This is my life and you can't force me to let you in so just fuck off already!"

"Kagome, I didn't—"

"I'm going home," I repeated as I swung my bag over my shoulder. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." I began walking away from the table, ignoring the glare one of the librarians shot me.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." Inuyasha was out of his seat and following me now. "Please, let's still go out to eat and—"

"How about no?" I turned around suddenly and Inuyasha stopped abruptly, taking a second to regain his balance to keep from tipping us both over and sending us down the flight of stairs. "Apparently, we can't have a normal conversation and I don't like being interrogated anymore."

"Kagome, I won't—"

"Goodbye, Inuyasha, _I am going home now,_" I said slowly so he would finally understand. I spun on my heel after Inuyasha didn't reply and I left him alone in the library.

-x-

"_So… how was the date?"_

I probably shouldn't have picked up the phone. Damn that guilty feeling hitting full force now of all times.

"It was—"

"_Was the food even any good?_" Rin cut me off. _"If the food is bad the date couldn't have been that great. Unless, you know, Inuyasha made a move or anything. So did he?"_

"Did he what?" I asked, faking dumb to buy myself some time.

"_Make a move!"_

"Oh. Uh… not—"

"_Crap, hold on. Somebody is calling on the house phone and only important people bother with the land line. I'll get back to you in, like, a second."_

"Okay." No promise that I'll pick up though. "Talk to you later."

"_And you better pick up."_

There goes my plan. "I will."

"_Okay, bye._"

The second I hung up the front door flew open and I tilted back in the kitchen chair to see Kazuo standing in the doorway with his eyes closed and arms wide open as if he was expecting to be greeted by someone.

"Mom's still at work," I called out to him and his arms dropped to his side and he opened his eyes. "She should be home by eight."

"Oh."

"Good day?" I asked rocking on the back two legs as Kazuo all but skipped down the hall to the kitchen. "A really good day, I'm guessing."

"You are looking at the new regular act for Tuesday nights at that stuffy restaurant with the bad food and high prices."

"Wiebel's?" We all went there once for dinner to celebrate after Souta's team won the championship game and Kazuo would not stop complaining about the horrible quality of the food and the outrageous prices and Mom just laughed along with his antics. I agreed with him fully but I wasn't letting the entire staff here my opinion.

"Yeah, there." Kazuo grabbed a soda from the fridge and sat across from me. "I'm surprised they gave me the job."

"You should be careful," I warned, picking up my pencil to resume my math homework. "It might be a set up."

"Set up or not, it's a job." Kazuo looked down at my math book. "They're still giving y'all that confusing stuff to solve?" He shook his head. "Graduating was the best thing that could have happened to me."

This was one of the things I loved about Kazuo. He's always so easy going that it just makes me want to smile. In fact, his personality makes everyone smile which is just what my family needs; a reason to smile. Which is why Mom can't keep screwing up.

_Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring—_

Kazuo reached for the phone but I snatched it up before he had the chance to take it.

"It's for me," I explained, answering his unasked question as I pressed 'Talk'. "I was talking to Rin earlier."

"Okay," Kazuo said, nodding his head as he got up from his seat. "I'll be upstairs if you need anything. I'm pretty sure there's something in there for you to eat, but if there's anything you need you can just take my car. I left the keys on the coffee table."

"Alright." I watched him walk back down the hallway and then turn to head up the stairs before putting the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"_He's really sorry, you know."_

"_What?"_

"_Inuyasha,"_ Rin clarified. "_He just called, asking me to tell you that he's really sorry about what happened in the library. He says he'll lay off now."_

"I'll believe it when I see it," I scoffed, standing up to look through the fridge for tonight's quick dinner. I want something that won't take longer than ten minutes to cook. My stomach is growling.

"_I'm just delivering the message." _There was a pause and I waited as I stared into the fridge, not really looking. _"But he sounds _really _sorry for whatever it was he did. And Kagome, he's a good guy; just give him a chance to redeem himself."_

"You make it sound as if I completely cut him off." I shut the fridge and headed over to the pantry. I wasn't planning on being home for dinner tonight so I didn't take anything out to cook. Cereal was looking like a good meal. "I just told him to stop butting in not to jump off a cliff and leave me the hell alone."

"_He said you told him to 'fuck off already'. That's kind of cold."_

God, did he tell Rin everything? "I was just a little agitated," I told her, reaching for the Frosted Flakes. "Tell him I didn't mean to be such a total bitch." But I meant everything else.

"_It would be better if you told him."_

"I don't have his number."

"_I could give it to you."_

"Correction, I don't want his number." I would have to stress over the choice whether to call or not if I actually had the means to call. "I'll just talk to him at school tomorrow, okay?"

"_You promise?"_

"Yeah, yeah, I promise." I went back to the fridge and pulled out the milk, popping the lid and sniffing it. It was actually still good. "Is there anything else?"

"_It's a real shame you didn't go out to eat with him," _Rin said, and I rolled my eyes as I poured my milk. _"He really wanted to go."_

"He actually said that?"

"_No, but you could tell by the desperation in his voice when he asked me to deliver his apology. You know, he's really sweet and nice when you actually listen to him."_

"You can still go after him," I told her, grabbing a spoon and heading back to the table, pushing my math homework away from me. "I'm not going to stop you."

"_Too bad he's already has his eyes set on you."_

Gag me.

-x-

"So, about yesterday…" I had taken the initiative to start the conversation, but I hadn't thought of the actual conversation until I was on my way to Inuyasha's locker and I hadn't gotten past those three words.

"Yeah."

It seems Inuyasha hadn't given much thought to this conversation either.

"So, yeah, I'm sorry about snapping and leaving on you yesterday I was just…" My standard excuse for my moody behaviors is that I'm PMSing but Inuyasha would call that bluff automatically. "I don't like anyone just barging in, okay? And, yeah, all that questioning stuff was fine when we were just hanging out Saturday but yesterday it was annoying."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," Inuyasha mumbled, scratching the back of his head. "I just… wanted to get to know you better."

That line should have sounded so cheesy and yet for some reason it didn't.

"Okay then." I shifted my weight to my left foot, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. "So let's just pretend the whole thing never happened, 'kay?"

"But it did happen. I can't just wipe it out of my memory."

Did he really have to be this difficult? "No, but let's just wipe the slate clean anyways."

"As much as people want that to be the case, it's not going to happen."

God! He's so… _frustrating! _

"Alright then, what do you want to do?" I snapped, placing a hand on my hip.

"Just move forward," Inuyasha shrugged, shutting his locker and taking a step back. "Life's about learning from your mistakes, right? You can't learn if you refuse to acknowledge the problem even existed."

I just stared at him, speechless for a moment, wondering who the hell this guy was. Any other guy would have agreed with my plan on the spot and we could go on living like nothing was wrong. How could a teenager have so much insight at the age of sixteen? It's supposed to be impossible.

"So can we just keep going now that I know not to just question you?" Inuyasha looked down at me, waiting, one strap of his book bag slung over his shoulder.

"Uh… yeah." I shook my head to gather my thoughts. "We'll just keep moving forward."

It felt weird not to be taking my usual step back.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Alright, so I know some of you guys wanted romance but now wasn't the time to put it in there, but trust me, it is coming. Give me about… two or three chapters. But, for those who don't know, I do post previews on my profile that'll I'll try to update every now and then to keep you from getting impatient for my next update which might take a while since I start school next Wednesday (yes, I'm crying too). So, it would be fan-frickin-tastic if you left a REVIEW when you're done reading because I just LOVE reviews. So REVIEW!**

**And the underwear comment, courtesy of hanmajoerin.**

**~Kimiko888~**

**hanmajoerin is glad to say that she has finished editing! YES! **


	12. The Start of a Beautiful

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**I know this chapter is shorter than my usual chapters, but it's just one of those fill-in chapters you have to do every now and then to move the story along. I have a few thank you's to make: Hanmajo for editing and being AMAZING, Paul for being grossed out by the egg and giving me the idea for the opening of this chapter , and 30 Seconds to Mars for being amazing. I was hooked on their music for the past two weeks which is the reason they are mentioned. What I would give to see them live…**

_**NoRMaL**_

**Chapter 12: The Start of a Beautiful…**

_**Tip #10: Concentration is the key to normality.**_

"You smell horrible," Inuyasha bluntly stated when I walked into Literature, covering his nose with his sleeve. "What the hell _is _that?"

"Vinegar." I dropped my books onto my desk and fell into my seat. "With a slight whiff of rotten egg." Inuyasha looked at me with raised brows and I sighed. "It's this lab we're doing in Biology. We're testing to see if osmosis will occur in an egg and my lab partner happens to be a really big baby, so, I'm the one doing all the hard work." I tilted my head back and closed my eyes. "Some guys really care about their clothes."

"Weren't you supposed to take Biology last year?" Inuyasha asked, still not moving his sleeve away from his nose which made me feel _so_ much better.

"Yeah, but last year I doubled up in math. My counselor said that I'd have to take Biology this year; Pre-Calc would replace Biology. Since I only need three science credits to graduate I decided to take Biology this year and Chemistry next year."

"Why would you double up in _math?" _Inuyasha has been here for a month and it is painfully obvious that he doesn't mix well with math.

"Because now I can take Calculus this year and Physics next year and have two more AP classes under my belt."

"That's stupid," Inuyasha declared, finally lowering his arm from his sleeve and I felt a little bit less self conscious.

"That is what colleges and the people handing out scholarships like," I countered, opening up my binder to review the notes I took yesterday in case we had a pop quiz.

"And college is that important to you?"

"Yes." It's my one way ticket to a better life.

After Inuyasha and I cleared up the terms of our relationship (no interrogating and no blatant lies) being around him is much easier. I don't get the feeling of dread when he pops up around the corner anymore and I'm not as tense when I speak to him. I reveal more about myself when we're in normal conversations like this than when he kept asking a bunch of questions.

To sum it up, I don't hate Inuyasha. In the past month he has moved to the tolerable stage and I can laugh with him. It would be what normal people call friendship, but a month isn't long enough for me to just call anybody a friend. Giving Inuyasha that title will have him thinking that it's okay to dig deeper into my personal life, more than I'm already allowing him to.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," I declared. Technically, you're not supposed to let students out ten minutes before or after the bell, but I am well rehearsed in the art of sweet talking teachers. It's simply called "a female emergency". Works every time.

"Don't have too much fun without me."

"I'll try not to jump for joy knowing that I'll be out of your presence," I said with a roll of my eyes and the corner of Inuyasha's lip pulled upwards into a smirk. "I was actually serious."

"Bye Kagome."

I slid out of my seat and hesitated for a second before grabbing my notebook to take with me. For warm-ups, Mr. Fujimoto has us do a journal entry on something personal and if it's too personal, we would fold the page down so he can't read it. Half of my pages are folded and even though Mr. Fujimoto gave us his word that he wasn't going to read it, the rest of the class didn't. Inuyasha didn't. He was in the tolerable stage now, but he hasn't made it to the trustworthy stage.

But, there's still time.

-x-

"Can I interest a pretty little thing like you in a shopping spree with her _best friend_ _ever!"_

I closed my locker to see Rin hopping on her toes in anticipation, holding something behind her back. This week was bohemian week and she was wearing a colorful floor length skirt that was layered with different designs, a red tank top with an earthy color short green jacket over it and lots and lots of wooden jewelry. It looked great on her, but I wasn't too sure if it was actually _her._

"Do you want my opinion on your character for next week before you actually wear it to school?"

"Would I be this excited," she pointed to her face with one finger, "if I just wanted your opinion on something? Really Kagome, think about this."

"You want some serious female bonding time?"

"N— well, that would be great too, but that's not the reason. Guess again."

"I'm all out of guesses," I shrugged and Rin sighed at my lack of creativity, but whatever was making her so excited outweighed her brief disappointment. "So why must I go on a shopping spree with you?"

"Because I…" Rin paused dramatically before whipping out two tickets from behind her back and screaming, "AM GOING TO A 30 SECONDS TO MARS CONCERT!"

"And I just lost all hearing in my left ear," I mumbled, rubbing my ear.

"Next weekend you and I are going to see the greatest concert _ever _and we have good seats," Rin continued. "No, _amazing _seats. We will be able to feel the _sweat_ flying off of Jared when he rips his shirt off." Rin held the tickets close to her chest and sighed, leaning against a locker for support. "I just love the fact that my birthday present was amazing this year. I know I asked for a car, but this is _much _better."

"Your birthday is in a month," I pointed out, throwing my book bag over my shoulder.

"And my gift just happened to come a month early," Rin shrugged, carefully sliding her tickets into her boots where she was sure no one could steal them without her knowing. Her iPod and phone are always hidden in her boots when she wears them. "But I am very insulted by the fact that you pointed out my birthday is a month away after I just told you _we are going to see 30 Seconds to Mars. _As in live. As in in-the-_flesh. _And only in a week!"

Next week is the end of the safe period at home. Bills would start coming, Mom and Kazuo might start fighting, Mom might start drinking, and then my peace would be ripped apart as I try to pick her back up on her feet and take the responsibilities she left behind when she picked up the bottle of wine. Making plans ahead of time wouldn't work until I knew everything and everyone would be fine. If 30 Seconds to Mars were coming this week I would agree without hesitation, but it wasn't this weekend, it was next weekend and that made a huge difference.

Rin must have spotted my hesitation because her smile instantly fell. "If you tell me you cannot go to this concert with me I _will_ strangle you."

"It's not that I don't _want _to_,_" I started, although I only knew two songs by the band which didn't qualify me as proper concert-goer material, "It's just…" I had my defense mechanism ready, a lie on the tip of my tongue, but Inuyasha turned around the corner and I stopped myself. I always feel guilty when I was about to tell a lie and I saw him, even if he wasn't in sniffing distance.

"It's just…" Rin prodded, trying to get me to finish my sentence.

"It' just, uh…" I looked away from Inuyasha's approaching figure and back down at Rin who was waiting for my answer. "Um, I'll have to see if I can get out of the house. Things might get a little hectic next week at home." It was a very broad answer, vacant of any details, but my heart still pounded in my chest as if I told Rin the full truth. Or that she might ask the dreaded question "_Why?". _

Rin looked at me for a long second and the corner of her mouth twitched—trying to smother a grin or a frown, I wasn't sure—before she nodded her head. "Fine. But you will prepare as if everything was already set in stone so that if you aren't locked up in your house seven days from this Saturday you can _have a life _with me."

"That's a very kind way to put it." Relief washed over me when Rin decided not to push for details and the tension that was present in my shoulders for a brief second left. "So why do I have to go on a shopping spree exactly?"

"To get the perfect concert attire, duh," Rin said, reaching up to flick my forehead. "You and I have a date with the mall tonight."

"Actually—"

"No can do, Rin," Inuyasha cut me off as he finally reached us, joining the conversation. "Kagome and I have a date with Frankenstein tonight." He looked down at me. "Library tonight, right?"

"Right." Lately, we've been alternating between the library and the restaurant. Inuyasha's apartment hasn't been brought back up as an option. "Be there on time tonight."

"I have never stood you up, Kagome," Inuyasha reminded me. "And I never will."

"But you will show up thirty minutes late because you're in the middle of an intense pool game at the arcade with fifty dollars on the table."

"That was going to be our dinner if you hadn't called at such a horrible time and screwed up my shot." Inuyasha shook his head. "Fifty bucks down the drain because I hit the eight ball instead of the orange one." He started walking away, having a bus to catch. I don't have to work today so I'm not in a rush as usual. "I'll be there on time today," he called over his shoulder. "Promise!"

I waited until Inuyasha completely disappeared from sight before turning away from him and back to Rin who was giving me an incredulous look.

"You're smiling."

"No I'm—" I stopped myself when I realized that I _am _smiling. The muscles in my face had actually moved my lips into a smile without my command or acknowledgement. This isn't the first time they have acted without my order either. Just about every time I talk to Inuyasha now I end up smiling. I'm actually starting to scare myself.

"It's great that you and Inuyasha are getting closer, really," Rin said, "but it is really putting a damper on _our _time together. Boys will come and go Kagome, but friends? Yeah, they're forever. And since I'm your only friend you should treat me extra special and ditch Inuyasha to go shopping with me."

"It's funny how a few weeks ago you would be shoving me in Inuyasha's direction." We started making our way down the hall. "But working with Inuyasha goes hand in hand with my grade and you know how obsessive I am about good grades."

"To the point where it's frustrating," Rin said with a roll of her eyes. "But seriously Kagome, you need to ditch Inuyasha and go shopping with me."

"Tomorrow," I promised.

"Pinky swear?" Rin held out her pinky, looking me right in the eye.

I hooked my pinky around hers making an unbreakable promise. "Right after work tomorrow. I promise."

"You're not lying to me?" She asked, unhooking her pinky with mine and giving me an unexpected serious look.

"Never."

-x-

"This is a crucial decision so you have to take this seriously," Inuyasha started. We're lying on our backs in between the last two bookshelves in the adult section on the upper level, our legs up in the air on the opposite shelf. Inuyasha declared that he couldn't work at the tables since they were "too uptight and stiff". So we've been conducting our work between the Tu-Uy and Va-Z shelves in the library, which most people seem to avoid.

"The only thing you should be thinking about is whether to write or type your summary," I told him, holding Frankenstein up above my head, flipping through the pages. "This project is due in about two months."

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, turning his head to look at me. I turned my head too and our noses were only two inches apart. My heartbeat quickened and I swallowed, looking back up at the ceiling. "I have a serious question to ask."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Ramen or burgers?" When I started laughing Inuyasha jabbed me lightly in the side with his elbow. "This is serious! It's what we're going to eat for dinner tonight."

"I'm personally getting tired of only having the two to choose from. There is a _huge _variety of food to pick from and you always make the options ramen or burgers."

"One, I'm on a budget here, and two you actually have to sit down and _wait _for all those other restaurants with variety." Inuyasha was quiet for a second and I turned to look at him to find him staring at me. "Unless you want to go to a… _real _dinner with me."

I looked back up at the ceiling, closed my eyes and slowly released a breath of air.

"Nah," I said finally, shaking my head, making sure it came off as casual. "I'll start feeling guilty for making you pay if we go to a real restaurant."

"Right." Inuyasha cleared his throat after a second and pushed himself up off the ground, grabbing his Frankenstein book. "Want me to read?"

I nodded my head. "That would be the smart thing to do."

I don't _like _like Inuyasha. No. But… I would be lying to myself if I said that I wasn't attracted to him. I'm a teenage girl who can acknowledge the fact that Inuyasha has got a lot going for him in looks department. Sometimes I can get tempted when we're alone between the bookshelves. Of course, I'm not going to act on it for reasons such as common sense and the fact that Kikyo is still inviting Inuyasha to parties and making surprise visits during my shifts to hound me for details. Besides, giving into a stupid thing like lust will do nothing more than complicate things for me.

I sat up and brought my legs down from leaning against the bookshelf to cross them. I picked up my own book and pulled out a piece of paper from my binder to start our fifth journal entry. As long as I concentrated on something else I could forget how close Inuyasha's leg was to mine, how nice his voice sounded, how I could feel a few strands of his hair on my cheek.

I let out another slow breath and flexed my fingers before picking up my pen again to continue writing.

Concentration is key.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I liked ending it here and the way I planned to have the next part go didn't fit well with the whole… essence of this chapter. And then I was going to have the next chapter up right after I posted this, but I strayed from my original plans so I now have to organize my thoughts a bit before I can dive into typing again. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up by next week. If you haven't noticed, the InuKag portion of this story is getting closer. I can't wait to start writing that. Please Review!**_

_**~Kimiko888~**_

_Oops, hanmajoerin went and got herself grounded thanks to that pleasant little D sitting in Herr's (Herr means Mr. in German) German III class grade book. That means no computer usage (unless it's school work) during the week. So, kudos to the one and only Kimiko888 for giving this baby the final run through (hanmajoerin still has homework waiting for her so she wasn't able to finish it like she would have liked to). THANK YOU EVER SO MUCH DEAREST KIMIKO!_

_~hanmajoerin_


	13. Trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**It's here! I present to you… Chapter 13! This would have been up last week, but I didn't finish typing until in the wee hours of the morning on Sunday, so hanmajo didn't get until Sunday and that's not enough time for a good editing job and she's still grounded, so that's the reason for the week delay. Better than months though. Anyway, please enjoy!**

_**NoRMaL**_

**Chapter 13: Trust**

_**Tip #11: Do not, under any circumstance, touch what Kikyo (or someone with a social status equivalent to Kikyo's) has claimed as hers.**_

"Do you like Inuyasha, Higurashi?"

"No."

"You're sure about that?"

_Uh… _"Positive."

"Does Inuyasha like you?"

"I wouldn't know what Inuyasha thinks…" I mumbled, pushing myself closer to the bathroom wall, hoping it would open up and swallow me whole. There's just something about having the four most popular girls at school surrounding you that makes you want to disappear.

Kikyo's lips pursed like she didn't believe me but she took a step back nonetheless and I was able to breathe again. Her lackeys on the other hand, kept their stance only a few inches from me.

"We're just project partners," I insisted, hoping they would back up. "Friends." Kind of.

"Whatever," Kikyo scoffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "It's not like you'd be a real competition anyway." She confidently bent over and picked her books up off the floor. "Let's go before we're late for Calc," She announced to her friends and they finally backed away from me.

"Mr. Ouji would just love another reason to bitch us out," Yura said, following Kikyo out of the bathroom. "He likes keeping us after class for a lecture."

"I can think of a few reasons why…"

Their laughter drifted off as they left the bathroom and I let myself slump against the wall, sliding down until I reached the floor, allowing my heart time to calm down. Being suddenly cornered after using the bathroom does nothing for one's heart. I don't even have a romantic relationship with Inuyasha and he's already causing more problems then I signed up for.

I'm already on edge today since it's Wednesday and there are only approximately two more days until bills come; the potential for all hell to break lose grows closer, and, this lovely run in with Kikyo and company isn't helping me relax. I can _feel _myself tensing up, blocking people off ahead of time, locking them out. I'm just a ball of anticipation waiting for the electric bill or cable bill to come in the mail. Letting Rin drag me around town on her search for the perfect concert attire helped me relax some, but only a bit.

I adjusted the straps on my book bag and combed my fingers through my hair to loosen the knots that I didn't have time to brush out this morning. Maybe I was overreacting. Everybody else at home was happy and smiling and I was walking around as if on broken glass. Nothing had happened yet. There is no reason to jump to conclusions.

I let a breath of air out and looked at myself in the mirror. I smiled but it was shaky. _God, I don't need this right now._

I headed out of the bathroom and the first person I saw was Inuyasha leaning against the lockers across the hall, waiting for me.

"Good morning?" He asked. Pushing off the lockers, he easily fell into step with me. Inuyasha noticed my change in attitude the last few days and has gone back to asking me simple questions.

"Just cornered by Kikyo," I shrugged. _And it's all your stupid fault too. _"You should really think about agreeing to go to one of her parties so she can stop bugging me."

"She wants _me _to go to her party but she's cornering _you_." Inuyasha shook his head. "I just don't get it."

Explaining to Inuyasha the reason why Kikyo cornered me would bring up that awkward topic of what exactly our relationship is. I like floating around in the world of the undefined for now.

"Hey, do you want to go to the arcade tonight?" Inuyasha asked. "I can show you how to win money at pool."

"Can't," I denied, without a second thought. "I have…" I forgot Inuyasha could tell when I was lying for a second; the lie died on my lips. "I'm busy."

Inuyasha frowned. "Anything I can help you with?"

"I'll be fine." I thought of a topic that would seem neutral. "Do you know any 30 Seconds to Mars songs? I've been meaning to look a few up so I won't be completely clueless when"—if—"I go to the concert with Rin."

"You're doing that thing again," Inuyasha said through clenched teeth, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"What thing?" I asked, but my voice was an octave too high.

"Remember that day after you blew up on me at the library?" Inuyasha asked. "And remember that day when we decided we were going to keep moving forward and learn from our mistakes?" I stopped and turned to face him. "You're doing that thing where you start tensing up and blocking everybody out."

"I'm not…" Inuyasha raised a brow. "It's complicated. And personal. And I don't really want to talk about it so you can just back off," I spat with more hostility than needed.

"You're also doing that thing where you act like a complete bitch to push people away," Inuyasha pointed out, not effected by any of the words that came out of my mouth.

"I just don't want to be around people much right now." I crossed my arms and looked up at him. "And by people I mean you."

Inuyasha studied my face for a minute before shaking his head and briskly brushing past me, not even saying a word. For some reason I was disappointed. I almost wanted him to keep pushing me into telling him the truth so he would try to help me. It would make it seem like he c—

_This is stupid, _I chastised myself. _I can't keep my life private if Inuyasha starts questioning me again. And Kikyo will skin me alive if she finds out I—_

I turned on my heel and marched down the hall to my next class, refusing to finish that sentence.

-x-

_I should apologize._

I don't know where _that_ thought came from or why, since, apologizing would _not _be keeping Inuyasha out. Still… I want to apologize. There's just something unsettling about sitting next to Inuyasha all through Lit and not saying one word. He didn't even look at me.

I leaned against my locker half listening to Rin go on and on about how great this Saturday is going to be while biting my thumb and searching for Inuyasha. Considering I have never apologized for pushing someone away before, I'm very nervous for my first try.

"…is all about you," Rin said, jabbing her finger into my arm, finally bringing me to attention.

"What?"

"Tomorrow we're going shopping for your perfect outfit since I'm basically done." Rin crossed her arms. "My parents are going to kill me if I spend any more money on clothes for the next two months so I'm not doing any more shopping for a while."

"Well, I don't really have enough money to spend on a brand new wonderful concert outfit." Especially if I don't go to that concert and it turns out to be nothing but a waste of money.

"Okay then, just come over after school and we'll raid my closet to find the perfect outfit for you."

"I can just wear something I already own."

"No," Rin denied with a shake of her head. "You are not going with me to a concert looking like Plain Jane. You are coming to my house tomorrow. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

I would have denied her invitation again, but Inuyasha came around the corner and I didn't have time to talk to Rin.

"Okay," I agreed pushing myself off the locker and headed towards Inuyasha. "I'll talk to you later."

"Left in the dust for Inuyasha again!" Rin sighed overdramatically as she picked her book bag up off the floor and pulled it on to her shoulder. She smiled at me and waved before turning to head towards the busses. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" I watched Rin's retreating back for a second before starting off in Inuyasha's direction. "Inuyasha!" he looked up and saw me walking towards him then turned on his heel and started in the other direction. My jaw dropped, but I quickly got over my shock and started jogging after him. "Inuyasha! Wait!"

"I'm just giving you what you wanted," Inuyasha spat over his shoulder. "I'm leaving you alone."

Did I really want Inuyasha to leave me alone?

I shoved my way through the few people blocking my path to him and reached out to grab a hold of Inuyasha's forearm, making him stop.

"I don't want that," I told him seriously, looking into his eyes.

"Really?" His eyes narrowed. "Because this morning I could have sworn that you told me you didn't want to be around people, meaning _me_."

"No, that was just…" I trailed off and ran a hand through my hair, pushing my bangs out of my face. "That was… it was nothing. I don't mean it."

"Then why say what you don't mean?" Inuyasha asked, but his tone had lost some of its hostility.

"I was just… I-I mean we're…" My hands were starting to shake the way they do when I have to get up and give a presentation. I have never been good with confrontations. "There are just some things I like to keep private and you're…" Inuyasha raised his brow as I tried to find the words to describe him. "You're just… I mean, we're just… and that's not enough to let you in."

"What are we, Kagome?" Inuyasha looked me in the eyes and I wanted to look away, but his gaze was too intense. "Because I think we're friends, but you seem to think we're something else and I just want to be on the same page."

"We're… we're project partners." I dropped my hand from his arm and looked at the floor. "Classmates."

I chanced a look up at Inuyasha and he was glaring at me and I realized that I pretty much failed at apologizing. My heart fell to my stomach.

"Wait!" I lunged and grabbed his arm again. "I said that wrong."

"God Kagome, do you say anything _right?"_

"I… I-I don't let people in really and I've only known you for a month so friends really isn't what I see you as, but you are more of a colleague but I don't know how to define that middle ground so I just said you were my partner so you wouldn't think you could start—" I cut myself off and took a deep breath to stop my babbling. "I came over here to apologize for this morning. I'm sorry."

"Apology not accepted."

"_What?"_

"Just out of curiosity, what are you afraid I'll start doing?"

"That!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in the air. "_That _thing. Questioning me."

"You mean getting to know you?"

"No." Yes. No wait, he can tell when I'm lying. "I mean…" I brushed my bangs out of my face again. "You try figuring me out. Like, _everything _about me."

"What do you have to hide?"

"Stop asking me that!"

"What's wrong with wanting to know more about you, Kagome? Why can't I be interested in you?"

"Because—"

"Because she doesn't like you so it would be a waste of time trying to get to know her." I watched in horror as Kikyo leaned against the wall between Inuyasha and me with a smug smile. "That is what you said this morning, right?"

"That's not what I—"

"Project partners," Kikyo continued. "So why waste your time with someone who really doesn't care about you?"

"I _didn't _say that," I said looking into Inuyasha's eyes. I knew he would know I was telling the truth too. It was the first time I was grateful for his nose.

"Okay, not those exact words," Kikyo said, waving her hand around in a careless manner. "But she did say she didn't like you. She was _positive _about it."

I couldn't say anything. I _did _say that, but I wasn't sure if I really meant it, but telling him that I lied about it would make him think that I _do _like him and I don't even know how to define my feelings right now. And it would give Kikyo a valid reason to make my life a living hell.

I tried to read Inuyasha's face, but he had his emotions locked down with what had to be practiced skill. I was starting to see a lie blow up in my face.

"So, in conclusion to this littler conversation, Higurashi is a waste of time. I, on the other hand, am _very _interested." Kikyo turned to face Inuyasha completely, blocking me out. She wrapped an arm around his neck and I felt sick. "I am very good in showing people a good time."

"Maybe some other time," Inuyasha mumbled, stepping away from Kikyo. "I have to catch my bus."

"Inuyasha—"

"Bye Kikyo," he said as he moved around us. He didn't even look at me.

"Really Kagome," Kikyo said, turning to give me a smirk, "you are making this way too easy."

-x-

"You need a ride home?"

I actually stopped in front of the kitchen window and thought about Miroku's request. Taking the bus wasn't exactly pleasant and I _do _want to prove to myself that I am making progress. And everything is fine at home. Hopefully.

"Yeah," I finally decided, slipping out of my coat and heading for the kitchen door. "It's getting a little too cold to be waiting at a bus stop."

If Miroku was at all surprised at my sudden change of heart he did a great job hiding it; just nodding his head and placing a burger on an open bun. I walked over to the usual table that I sat at and made myself comfortable, dropping my book bag at my feet and placing my coat over my lap.

"It's a good thing you've finally decided that you can't handle the weather because I have a problem I need to discuss with you."

"If this is about Inuyasha, I really wish you would stop trying to crush his hand every time we come here to try and get work done." Talking about Inuyasha at the moment wasn't exactly pleasant, but I want to keep a light mood.

"One day he's going to feel my strength," Miroku said, turning to wave his spatula at me. "But no, I'm not talking about him; I have a very big problem with this girl in my psychology class."

"Oh really?" I asked, mildly interested. "Is this a girl you're really interested in or somebody you just want to take out for a week and then move on to the next one?"

"Undecided."

"Okay…" That is the closest Miroku has ever come to commitment since I met him. "So what exactly is your problem?"

"She's a really independent person with trust issues and a bad temper. She threw her twenty pound book at my head yesterday for asking her to bear my child!"

"That's what the normal response to a question like that should be," I pointed out. "She sounds like the girl who's going to whip you into shape. But the problem you're having with her is what exactly?"

"She's just…" Miroku looked up at the ceiling and scratched the back of his head. "She's classy, you know? She's not falling for any of my tricks and it's hard as hell to reel her in."

"So, what you're trying to say in more words than needed is that you like this girl and she's not showing any interest."

"How are you so smart, Kagome?"

"Genetics." Dad always was a smart guy. "The answer to your problem is very simple; you have to be a mature, classy, and intelligent guy in order for her to give you a chance." Miroku's face fell. "On the bright side, you have one out of three; you're smart. Kind of."

"What would you suggest I do?"

"Try being a gentleman?"

"I expect my questions to be answered with answers, not questions."

"If it wasn't obvious, I'm not really skilled in the flirting-slash-dating aspects of life." And I completely ruined the small chance I had of experiencing them. "You should show her the real you."

"I _did._"

"Okay, then show her the real you underneath all that womanizing. You're a really good guy when you're not degrading woman."

"_Degrading?" _Miroku placed a hand over his heart. "I would never do something so shameful to the wonderful female race. I'm just pointing out some of their amazing features."

"Then when talking to this girl talk about her smile or her eyes- _those _features, not what you prefer."

"Kagome, my non-biological sister, you are a genius!" I smiled when Miroku stepped away from the grill to wrap an arm around me in a light hug. He pulled back and ruffled my hair, but I couldn't find the urge to grimace. Miroku's brotherly presence made me smile too much.

"Hey, Ichiro," Miroku called across the kitchen to the cook that was in charge of desserts. "Bring over some of that chocolate cake for me and Kagome."

"Why?" Ichiro asked, still cutting a large slice of cake. If Smith decided to come in here suddenly and saw Ichiro walking over to us to give us the cake, he would fire Ichiro on the spot.

"We are celebrating the potential of me getting a _real _girlfriend." Ichiro set the cake down beside me, and Miroku went to grab two forks.

"I think Hell has finally frozen over."

"Nope." Miroku put a big piece of cake in his mouth before going back to the grill. "Kagome finally started sharing her ingenuity with me."

-x-

"So you know when I said I needed a ride home?"

"It's the whole reason we are now walking to my car." Miroku hit the unlock button on his key and a black Expedition that had seen better days lit up in the dark.

"Yeah, well I lied." Miroku's brows rose on his head as he started towards the driver's side. "I need you to take me to Inuyasha's apartment."

Miroku froze with his hand on the door handle. "Kagome…"

"Not for that, stupid!" I crossed my arms, thankful that it was too dark for Miroku to see the blush creeping across my cheeks. Miroku let out a slow breath and opened his door and I hurried around the car to climb into the passenger's seat. "I just… I kind of need to apologize. Again."

"High school drama," Miroku said, sanding his hands together. "Please do share."

"It's nothing really," I mumbled as Miroku started the car and put it in gear. "I told Kikyo some stupid stuff just to get her off my back, but I didn't really mean it, and Kikyo told Inuyasha and now Inuyasha is ignoring me." I looked out the window and bit my thumbnail. "I mean, I need my project partner to at least _look _at me if I want an A in Lit."

"Mmhmm," Miroku hummed as he pulled out of the park and headed for the exit. "And what exactly did you tell Kikyo?"

"Nothing important."

"It seems like it's important enough for Inuyasha to not want to even look at you." I sunk down lower in my seat. "And you care enough to go to his house to apologize. Which way?"

"Right. You're going to keep straight through the next three lights" I looked out the window so Miroku couldn't see my face when I asked, "How long would it take you to trust someone? Even just a little."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Miroku's eyebrows furrow, but he didn't ask what brought on the question.

"Well, I think it depends on how much you spend time with this person. If I just saw them in class, but never talked to them outside maybe… three months. If it was a person I talk to all the time, meet up with after school, I'll probably trust them within two or three weeks." Miroku shrugged. "But it's different for everyone. Some people are naïve and trust everyone who speaks to them, but others are more cautious. It just depends on the person."

"Yeah." I pulled my legs up to my chest as Miroku sped through a yellow light. "So… how would you define trusting someone?"

"Define it?" Miroku laughed lightly and looked at me to see if I was being serious. When he saw my unwavering gaze he cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. "Um… when you're able to tell somebody something and you're confident they aren't going to betray you."

I didn't say anything else other than directions after that. I juggled the meaning of trust around and tried to see if Inuyasha could fit in that definition. I shouldn't even be considering it since I've only known Inuyasha for a month and I'm the type of person who won't call you a friend until six months. The fact that I was trying to put Inuyasha and trust in the same sentence was just… crazy. Absolutely insane.

In the driver's seat, Miroku's eyebrows rose higher and higher on his head the further we ventured into the bad part of town. He didn't bother to hide the disdain on his face, but he didn't verbalize any of his thought.

When we finally rolled to a stop in front of Inuyasha's building I didn't waste any time unfastening my seatbelt and opening the door.

"Kagome." Miroku's voice was cautious as I got out of the car. "Do you want me to come up there with you?"

"_No." _The last thing I needed was the stress of having a witness there when I tried to apologize correctly. I shut the door and spoke through the window. "I've been here before. I'll be fine."

Miroku eyed three men that were leaning against the building cautiously before beckoning me back towards the car. I huffed, but walked back over, opening the door. Miroku dug around in his armrest before pulling out a small can of pepper spray and handing it to me.

"You can't be too careful."

"You carry around pepper spray?" I really wanted to laugh. "Doesn't that kill a man's pride?"

"I don't use it, genius," Miroku's said, rolling his eyes. "I keep it around just in case I think one of my girlfriends may need it. They think of it as a caring and protective gesture."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, shoving the can into my coat pocket. "Thank you."

"No problem." I stepped away from the car and shut the door. "I'll keep the car running in case things get heated."

"Okay." I turned on my heel and headed towards the steps. As I walked past the three men one cut his gaze to me, watching me carefully and I stuffed my hand in my pockets, clutching the pepper spray tightly. I was glad I had Miroku around now.

I took my time going up the stairs, watching where I set my foot down (I've heard that there are puddles of piss in some apartments that are in bad neighborhoods) and wanting to get my words right this time. I've already screwed up two times today, I don't need another mistake to add to my already growing collection.

When I reached Inuyasha's apartment I hesitated twice before finally sucking up my courage and knocking on the door. I then took a step back and smoothed my hair down to prepare myself for what was coming.

After waiting outside for about a minute the door knob started to turn and I took a deep breath, steeling myself for whatever would come.

Even though I came here kind of late, I was _not _expecting Inuyasha to answer the door in only his pajama pants, his torso bare.

"Kagome?" The sleepy look in Inuyasha's eyes vanished completely as he took a step out of the door, looking up and down the hall. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I-I…" It was hard to form the words when I was busy staring at his chest.

"Kagome, you have to go." Inuyasha was pushing me away from his door and down the hall. "Did you take the bus or catch a ride? I'll walk you down to—"

"Stop!" I pulled his hand off of my arm and took a step away from him so he was out of reaching distance. "Just wait a second."

"Kagome," he said my name with a serious tone, "you have to leave now. My brother could come home any minute and—"

"No," I cut him off, surprised by the authority in my own voice. "I came to apologize and I'm going to—"

"Apology accepted, I just overreacted earlier." Inuyasha forced a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

It wasn't lost on me how he was paranoid and how desperately he wanted me to disappear before his brother got home. It seems I wasn't the only one with secrets, but I wasn't going to press him for details since doing so would make me a hypocrite. I _was _going to apologize though.

"No, listen to me first and I promise I'll be gone." Inuyasha looked like he wanted to protest, but he shut his mouth a second after opening it.

"You have one minute."

"Okay, well…" This was harder now that I was on a time limit. "The thing is… I'm sorry about everything this morning and then when Kikyo got into the middle of our conversation just… talking about all that stupid stuff—"

"I actually didn't think the topic was stupid."

I froze, my mouth held open and I stared up at Inuyasha. Was he trying to say that he actually cared whether I liked him like that or not? Inuyasha had his emotions on lock again so it was impossible to tell what he was thinking.

"The thing is I trust you," I said, forcing the words out before I chickened out. Changing the topic from… _that _was the best thing to do right now. "A little. But… but I usually don't trust people at all. I've only known you for a month, so none of this is making sense. I just… _don't _want to put a title on our relationship."

"Is being friends really that bad?" Inuyasha must have let his control of his emotions slip because he almost looked upset.

"No!" I didn't want him to think that. "It's just… becoming friends with people only after a month and trusting them is just so… _weird _for me. I'm trying to sort out my thoughts to figure out why you're different than everybody else. I mean, you're just…" I squinted up at Inuyasha, trying to process my thoughts into words. "You're—"

"Minute's up," Inuyasha cut me off, taking a step back into his apartment. "Bye."

The door slammed shut in my face and I could only stare at it, shocked. I was trying to apologize for the _third time _today and he has the nerve to slam the door in my face. Did he not get that it took a lot of courage for me to try apologizing? The fact that I tried three times is a big deal. Did he not understand that he had to mean _something _to me if I was going through all this trouble three times in one day?

I felt stinging in the back of my eyes and I immediately wanted to hit myself for wanting to cry over something as stupid as this. For heaven's sake it was only Inuyasha. Not… not…

The door swung open again and Inuyasha's head poked out. I stood up straighter and took a deep breath, in as if to suck back the tears that were beginning to form.

"I forgot to tell you to meet me in the library tomorrow." My eyebrows furrowed together when Inuyasha started to smirk. "I don't want you going to that concert looking like a complete idiot for not knowing any of the songs."

"Oh." I let out a relieved and nervous laugh. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright. Bye Kagome."

I nodded my head as the door started to close. "Bye."

When I heard the click of the lock I let out a slow breath and laughed to myself. I was freaking out over nothing. I wiped at my eyes and started back down the hall. Inuyasha and I were fine so I was going to be fine.

When I climbed back into Miroku's car he gave me a quick glance before doing a double take, his eyes widening. "You're smiling."

"Yup," I said, nodding my head, still unable to wipe the grin off my face. "Does it look scary or something?"

"No…" Miroku stepped on the gas and started heading out of the complex. "It just makes me wonder what could have happened to make you smile that much."

"Get your head out of the gutter," I laughed, pulling my legs to my chest. "Nothing like that happened."

We were heading down the highway towards my house and Miroku kept looking at me through the corner of his eyes.

"Really Kagome, stop smiling," Miroku said after glancing at me for the hundredth time. "It's making me worry."

_**-0-0-0-0-**_

**And that's it for this chapter! I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but Normal has been occupying my mind a lot this week which isn't normal (looky, looky I worked in a pun!) so we'll see. I hope you liked this chapter and please review! And it just occurred to me that I haven't mentioned that I'm making a playlist of songs for this story to listen to while I'm typing, so if you can think of songs that relate to Normal (or any of my stories) let me know. And REVIEW!**

**~Kimiko888~**

**This area was intentionally left blank due to a creative mind block.**

**~hanmajoerin**


	14. Happiness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**My goal was to finish this story last week, but I just got so distracted and I lost my motivation and I didn't exactly know what I wanted to do with this chapter that I didn't get around to it. But, I finally finished today so I am sharing it with all of you! Please enjoy!**

_**NoRMaL**_

**Chapter 14: Happiness**

"You two are boring me."

"What?" I looked over to Rin and she had her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned against the locker next to mine.

"You and Inuyasha," Rin clarified. "Seriously, it's almost been an entire month and nothing has happened. How will I be able to live my romantic high school comedy through you if you don't start dating Inuyasha? You guys hang out with each other almost all the time but you haven't gotten together. Have you even flirted with each other?"

"No…" At least I don't remember any flirting. "Not really."

"You see!" Rin cried throwing her hands up in the air. "It's like watching paint dry."

"Maybe you should just start accepting the fact that we might not form a couple." I pulled out my Calculus book and slammed my locker shut. "Or try finding your own person to date so you don't have to live your life through me."

"For one, I am still _soul searching_. I can't form a successful relationship with anybody until I know who I am. And two," Rin started, pointing a finger at me "you and Inuyasha will get together. You just need a little help from _moi_."

"No thank you."

"I wasn't asking for your permission." I have my doubts as to whether Rin's meddling will actually be a good thing. "You know what the easiest way to speed up the whole relationship process is?"

"I don't really care."

"Jealousy," Rin declared. "We've just got to get Inuyasha a little jealous and he'll ask you out by the end of next week." I still wasn't sure if that would be a good thing or a bad thing. "We just have to point out the fact that other guys are looking at you and if he waits too long somebody else might snatch you up."

"But other guys aren't looking at me."

"Oh, they're definitely looking at you, you're just oblivious to it. They may not have any intentions of asking you out on a date, but what's a little white lie here and there?"

"Something tells me Inuyasha will be able to tell when you're lying."

"Then I'll embellish," Rin shrugged, but I was pretty sure embellishing was another form of lying. "I take it that you're on board with the grand plan though."

I sighed. I really didn't have anything more interesting to look forward to today. "Yeah, I'm on board."

"Oh my God," Rin placed her hand over her heart. "I didn't think I would live to see the day Kagome Higurashi actually shows she knows how to have fun. The end of the world must be coming!"

"Year 2012; at least we would make it to college."

"Psha! Just in case the world really does come to an end in 2012, I'm taking that first year of college off to travel. It would be the worst thing ever to die having spent more time in school than enjoying the world."

"You have fun doing that."

"Party pooper," Rin huffed, shoving me lightly and I leaned into my locker. "Alright, so last minute concert details: you are definitely coming to my house before we leave so I can dress you."

"Yes." So long as there isn't a giant fight this afternoon between Mom and Kazuo after they open up the bills. "But, when you say 'dress you', it makes me feel like a doll."

"Help pick out clothes, dress you, it's all really the same thing," Rin waved off as we started heading towards homeroom. "You're sleeping over too, right?"

"A sleepover has been long overdue."

"Perfect." Rin paused for a second. "Crap! I'll actually have to clean my room now."

"Or we could just camp out in your living room." We turned down the hall on our right. "That is the room with all the DVDs and the Xbox and Wii and board games, right?"

"And don't forget the great stereo. I forgot how much of a genius you are, Kagome. Now I don't have to clean up!"

"No, I think you'll actually have to clean your room sometime."

"Ah, that's what spring cleaning is for." It was November. I'm afraid to imagine how Rin's room would look if she went five months without cleaning it. "And you can come over then to help me too, with all your organizing knowledge."

"I think I'll have to skip out on that one."

"Some friend you are," Rin huffed, bumping me with her hip to show she was only kidding. "But, back to concert preparations. What—"

"Kagome!" I looked up to see Kouga Ookami running down the hall towards me. "Hey!"

This is something new. Never _ever_ has anyone, other than Rin or teachers, actually called to me out in the hall; I almost went into state of shock. I swallowed the urge to check and see if Kouga was actually requesting the attention of a different Kagome that could have been standing behind me, but he wasn't; I'm the only Kagome in this school. I'm supposed to be invisible, a chameleon! Now, suddenly, people—popular people like Kikyo and Kouga—actually _know_ _who I am_. I'll have to thank Inuyasha for that.

"Kouga." I tried to smile when he stopped in front of Rin and me, but I was still too thrown off to get my lips to form a believable genuine smile. "What's up?" That's what people say in a normal conversation, right?

To my horror, Kouga walked up next to me, turning and tossing his arm over my shoulders. _His arm_ _is_ _draped over my shoulders_. People are_ watching_. They're already making a mental note of who I am. If I didn't already know it would attract more attention, I would have started running in the opposite direction like the devil himself was at my heels. But, instead, my shoulders tensed up and I forced myself to walk alongside Kouga. Rin followed along beside me, grinning.

"You know, I just realized that we've had classes together for the past three years, but we've never seemed to have a conversation." There was a very good reason for that. "I hear you're smart."

"You have good hearing," Rin piped up before I could say anything. "She's ranked number seven in our class."

"_Seventh!_" Kouga pulled his head back so he could get a better look at me and I kept my gaze trained on the ground. "I was mistaken; you're a genius!"

"Yeah…" I didn't know what else I was supposed to say. "Did, um… Did you want something?"

"Do you offer tutoring?"

"No."

"Oh." Kouga paused to think this setback over. "Well, you should definitely offer tutoring. And the second you do, I'll be your first failing student to help." I wouldn't have admitted that I was failing if I were him.

"Maybe," I mumbled, not committing to anything. After what felt like a small eternity, my homeroom finally came into view and Kouga finally removed his arm from around my shoulders. "I'll think about it."

"You're not just saying that?" Kouga shot me his smug half grin that was rumored to be heart melting. I'm pretty sure my heart was still solid.

"I'll think about it," I repeated, easing into the classroom, wanting to make my escape as quickly as possible. "Bye, Kouga."

"I'll see you in Lit!" He waved at me before continuing on his way down the hall. "Call me!"

There wasn't a point in telling him that I don't have his number.

I turned to Rin who stepped in the classroom behind me. "That was weird."

"Are you kidding me?" Her brown eyes smiled just as much as her mouth and by the sound of her voice, I could already tell she was thinking up a plan. "That was just the kind of attention we needed to get Inuyasha to realize he needs to hurry up and ask you out! And it wasn't just any guy either, it was _Kouga_. He must have noticed you after the wardrobe change." Rin looked at the sheer emerald green lace shirt she managed to talk me into wearing yesterday when I went over to her house to find an outfit for the concert (which I have yet to find). "Yes, it's definitely the clothes. By the end of the day you'll have at least three confessions of love." Rin grinned to herself in satisfaction. "Damn, I'm good!"

I made a mental note to go back to my bland t-shirt-and-jeans combo for Monday.

"…party tonight at Yura's and it's going to be wild." I rolled my eyes when I heard Kikyo's voice and I looked up to see her perched on Inuyasha's desk. For someone who doesn't have this homeroom, she sure knows how to spend a lot of time in it; she's in here every morning without fail.

"No thanks," Inuyasha said impassively, not look up from _Frankenstein_.

"Inuyasha, I'm beginning to think you're a recluse. You don't go to any parties and parties are really fun. And I want you to go with me." Kikyo pouted. "We'd have a great time together."

"I'm busy," Inuyasha stated firmly, still not looking up from his book. "Sorry."

"You have to come to Yura's party! If you go to any other party this year, you have to go to hers."

"You know, some people think persistence is admiring and shows true passion, but I just find it annoying." Kikyo turned around as Rin took her seat in front of Inuyasha and tilted her head to flash a smile at Kikyo. "Hi, Kikyo."

"Rin." Kikyo didn't bother to hide the disdain in her voice. Inuyasha peeked over the top of his book and looked at Kikyo and Rin before he cut his gaze to me, smirking before aiming his attention back at his book. "Nice to see you again."

"I'm sure." The bell for homeroom rang. "Looks like the wicked witch must scurry off now."

Kikyo opened her mouth to say something, but then she remembered she was sitting on Inuyasha's desk, in Inuyasha's presence, so she stopped in her tracks. Sliding off the desk slowly, in a way that overactive PTA moms would have gasped at, Kikyou turned to Inuyasha. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha mumbled, still pretending to be captivated by the words of Mary Shelley. Then he caught what he said and looked up. "I mean—"

"I'll see you later then." Kikyo's hand brushed over Inuyasha's shoulder as she made her way towards the door. She looked over her shoulder and winked, whispering, as if it was some secret between her and Inuyasha, "I can't wait." Then she finally walked through the door with swaying hips.

"Damn it," Inuyasha hissed, tossing his book on his desk and crossing his arms over his chest. "I was trying to make it clear that I had no interest in her at all, but I fucked up at the end."

"Yeah," I agreed, "you did."

"Seriously Inuyasha, you can't say anything that might lead her on. You give her a _centimeter _and she takes a mile." Rin shook her head, disappointed and then she sighed. "Why couldn't you have been born ugly?"

Inuyasha's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"If you were born looking like the hunchback of Notre Dame, Kagome and I wouldn't have to deal with trying to keep girls, like Kikyo, from hunting you down like prey. Being bodyguards for the handsome is a tiring job."

"Handsome?" Inuyasha leaned back, smiling smugly. "Really?"

"Don't feed his ego, Rin," I advised. "His head is already too big for his own good."

"You already know you're good looking," Rin continued, not heeding my words, "and the rest of the female population notices it and they want you. Even Kagome admitted you were hot! And that's saying a lot."

"_Rin!_" My neck, cheeks, and ears burned when Inuyasha turned to look at me and I stared down at my desk. Sometimes things are best left unsaid! "God."

"So," Rin started up again, "if you were just born ugly we wouldn't have to put up with all these girls. Especially Kikyo."

"It's not like he's the only good looking guy at this school," I mumbled, hating myself for admitting, out loud, to Inuyasha that he was good looking. "There are… other people."

"Like Kouga," Rin offered, smiling widely at me and I had the faintest feeling that I had unknowingly stumbled into her trap. "And he's popular. All you have going for yourself is the look."

"Kouga?" Inuyasha made a disapproving face. "He's a prick."

"Well, that prick is popular and he has his eyes set on Kagome." Rin and Inuyasha both faced in my direction. "Wasn't Kouga _totally_ flirting with you this morning?"

"He…" I kept looking between Inuyasha's incredulous face and Rin's encouraging expression and eventually decided that it was best to stare at the wall separating their faces. "He, uh... I wouldn't say _totally_ flirting."

"But flirting," Rin confirmed.

"He asked me if I tutored," I clarified for Inuyasha.

"Which is what all guys ask as a way to get to know a girl better so they can eventually ask her out; Kouga will probably ask you out soon." Rin turned to Inuyasha. "It's because of the shirt."

Inuyasha glanced down and studied my shirt. "I see."

"I think you should give him a chance," Rin told me. Apparently, she was setting her let's-make-Inuyasha-jealous plan into motion earlier than I expected. "I think you two would look nice together."

"I—"

"You don't honestly like that guy," Inuyasha cut me off, more agitated than he should be. I saw the twitch of Rin's mouth and it was obvious she accomplished her goal. It was a bit _too_ easy, if you ask me.

"I think he's handsome and nice," I mumbled, careful to avoid any lies. I did promise I was actually on board with the plan due to some… serious lapse of judgment.

"You can't date him," Inuyasha declared.

"Why not?"

"Because he's a pretty boy!" Inuyasha shouted and I bit my lip to keep from laughing. I only agreed to this because I knew homeroom was going to be boring, but watching Inuyasha's reaction made it totally worthwhile. "He has no scars on his face, not a pimple, not acne, no facial hair. I swear Kagome, the guy is wearing make up!"

"You do realize you have none of those things, right?" Rin asked

"It's different!"

"Just because you think somebody wears make up, doesn't make it a good reason to not give somebody a chance," I said. "That's unreasonable."

"It's a perfectly good reason! You don't want to date a guy who starts crying when he breaks a nail."

"Hey!" Rin cut in. "Those actually hurt sometimes."

"Besides," I spoke up, "Kouga is actually pretty strong."

"You still shouldn't go out with him," Inuyasha huffed, sitting back in his seat and slouching a bit.

"Why not?" I pressed again.

"Because… because I said so!"

"And since when do I take orders from you?" I lifted one of my eyebrows expertly.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and stared at me, frustrated and searching for an answer. Finally he just stood up from his seat and started walking away. I don't think he found what he was looking for.

"You are too frustrating to be around at the moment," he mumbled as he headed for the door just as Mrs. Kase entered.

"Where are you going?" Rin called after him. "Homeroom's starting."

"Bathroom," Inuyasha grumbled as he stalked out the room, ignoring Mrs. Kase calling after him.

Rin and I waited about five seconds before cracking up.

"Did you see his face?" Rin asked between fits of laughter. "And… he-he called Kouga a p-pre-e-e-tttty boy!" I laughed along with her, my stomach starting to hurt. "He was so jealous!"

"He was, he was," I agreed. Then I actually thought about what I said. "Wait…"

"This is great Kagome," Rin enthused. "Forget Kouga, Inuyasha will be asking you out by the end of the week. It's all going perfectly!"

My smile started to fall and my stomach fell to the pit of my abdomen.

It was funny to watch Inuyasha flustered and annoyed at first, but then it dawned on me that that was the reaction Rin wanted for her plan. If Inuyasha was actually jealous, what exactly did that mean?

-x-

Rin, being the evil person she is, left me to fend for myself at lunch. Her teacher is giving her a chance to make up the three math quizzes she failed during lunch, which left me to eat lunch with Inuyasha. Alone.

"I'm not really in the mood for the cafeteria today," Inuyasha said, as we stood at the front of the cafeteria, our trays in our hands, surveying the mass of students. All the seats at our usual table were taken up due to the group we usually share the table with expanding. "Want to eat outside?"

I looked out one of the windows to the right to find a gray and dreary sky. "It's thirty degrees outside. And it looks like it's going to rain."

"We can sit on one of the benches outside of the cafeteria."

"Uh…" I really didn't want to be seen sitting with Inuyasha alone outside the cafeteria—which could be considered a private place compared to the rowdy cafeteria—because some idiot might start a rumor about me and Inuyasha being an item and I did not want that flying around the halls. But, I also didn't want to stand in the cafeteria looking out of place any longer. "Sure," I finally agreed. "Let's eat out there."

Unfortunately, all three benches outside of the cafeteria were occupied, so we took our trays over to the stairwell where no one was and sat down on the steps to eat. _Even more private_, I thought. _Great._

"Are you ready for the concert tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked as he opened his milk carton.

"After being forced into listening to nothing but 30 Seconds to Mars for the past few days, yeah. I'm pretty sure I know all the songs by heart."

"Would you like to sing so I can test you?"

"No." Inuyasha smirked and took a bite out of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich he got from the cafeteria. "Is that really good?"

"No," Inuyasha stated with his mouth full, but he took another bite anyway. "The bread is two seconds away from being stale, but I'm starving." He ripped open a bag of Cheetos and offered them to me. "Thanks to being a working man, I could spare an extra seventy-five cents and buy these Cheetos. Want some?"

I dug into his bag and grabbed two. "You can have some of my grapes," I said, tossing my baggie onto his tray and then unwrapping my sandwich (turkey, lettuce, tomato, and cheese) from its saran wrap. "You never have any fruit and I'm pretty sure I've sat through plenty of nutrition lessons and have been told that fruits and vegetables are important."

"I do have _grape_ jelly on this so-called sandwich." Inuyasha grabbed a few grapes from my bag anyways. "And what's up with your lunch lately? The first time I met you all you had for lunch was a sandwich, a brown apple, and a coke; now you have one of those… good lunches."

"Good lunches?"

"Look at your sandwich. It has everything. And then you have grapes, chips, and yogurt. And even soda. What happened to your crappy lunch I saw you with the first few days of school?"

"Kazuo…" I almost slipped up and said that he had come back with his typical apology of restocking the fridge, but I'm still very cautious about revealing my personal life. "Um, he went shopping and got a lot of food for lunch. I've just been putting it to use."

Inuyasha stared at me longer than necessary, those extra seconds that always make me paranoid, before finally going back to his sandwich. "It's just weird how quickly it changed. Friday you were eating toast and the next week you had the best lunch ever."

"Sorry to offend you for eating a complete lunch," I snapped.

"I was just saying it was weird." Inuyasha looked at me and I made a point of staring at the wall in front of us. He was being observant and connecting the dots and nothing ever went well between us when he started digging for the truth. "Kagome?"

"I think it's best if we just change the subject."

Inuyasha exhaled slowly. "Fine. Let's talk about Kouga."

"Let's not."

"Were you seriously contemplating going out with Kouga?"

"I gave serious thought about tutoring him."

"That would mean being alone with him for about an hour every day." I had a feeling that Inuyasha was trying to make a point with that statement.

"And? It's not like he's going to rape me."

"I wasn't insinuating that," Inuyasha grumbled, biting into his stale sandwich. "I was just… saying."

"What's your problem with Kouga, again? I don't think you made that entirely clear this morning."

"He's a prick," Inuyasha shrugged. "And I don't like pricks so you shouldn't date him. You shouldn't even tutor him."

"Why do you care about what I do with Kouga?"

"Because I'm your…" Inuyasha trailed, frowning at not having a name for our relationship. Still. "I'm your _somewhat_ friend and I hear the way he talks about girls in the locker room. They're all just conquests to him that he leaves as soon as he screws them. You don't want to be that girl."

"You're not taking gym so you wouldn't hear Kouga talking about girls in the locker room. And you don't play any sports." I turned to face Inuyasha. "It looks like someone is being a hypocrite."

"So I got the location wrong," Inuyasha waved off as if his screw up was nothing. "Big deal. It doesn't change the fact that Kouga has an agenda."

"So the only reason he bothered talking to me was because he wants to get in my pants?" I asked. "Is that all you think I'm good for?"

"To Kouga, yes. Use that little bit of trust you have in me and trust me when I say Kouga is not someone you want to be stuck with alone. He's only after one thing and it sure as hell ain't your tutoring."

Though we had patched up our "somewhat friendship" the other day, I wasn't stupid. I knew that Inuyasha wasn't exactly thrilled by the fact that it's taking me forever to trust him and his last comment made it perfectly clear.

"I do trust you," I said, finding the nerve to keep looking at his face instead of averting my gaze. Inuyasha turned to face me and he stared at me for a second before biting into his sandwich, breaking the moment.

"Good."

-x-

This is it. This moment will decide whether or not I get to go to the concert tomorrow. All my shopping with Rin would've be useless and all those cram sessions with Inuyasha, learning lyrics and band history, it would have been a complete waste of time if this goes badly. If these stupid letters cause a blow out, my entire week would be wasted.

I opened my mailbox and pulled the mail out, flipping through it. They were all there—water bill, cable bill, electric bill and mortgage—each of them having the potential to ruin my weekend. I was tempted to open them, to know if they were confirmations that the bills had been paid or notices, but the last time I opened mail that wasn't addressed to me (wanting to know whether or not we could afford dinner for the next few days), Mom flipped out and beat the shit out of me. She was drunk, so an overreaction was expected, but I never opened her mail again. Besides, I have made it through my entire shift at work without running home to check the mail; I could wait a few more minutes for Mom or Kazuo to get home.

I shut the mailbox and trudged over our yard to the door, stepping inside and locking the door behind me. Surprisingly, Souta was actually home for once and he was sitting in front of the TV in the living room with just about everything from the fridge and pantry surrounding him.

"If you keep eating like that we're going to run out of food before we can restock." I walked into the living room and dropped the mail on top of a bag of chips. Souta stared at the mail for a second before reaching into a box of cookies and shoving three in his mouth at once.

"Is there anything for me?"

"Were you expecting anything?" I flopped down on the couch next to him, forcing him to move over with my elbow.

"No, but I thought I'd ask anyways. Did…" Souta paused for a second, but I already knew what he was going to ask. "Did the bills come?"

"Every single one."

Souta sighed and reached for the remote to begin flipping through channels one at a time. "Do you think it'll be bad again?"

"Nah," I said, trying to stay optimistic. "Their last fight is still too fresh for them to go jumping into another one so soon. And Kazuo has a job now."

"A job with crappy pay."

"Crappy pay is better than no income at all." I reached for the box of cookies just as Souta stopped the channel on Animal Planet. Animals are lucky; they only have to worry about not being eaten and bills don't even exist in their society. "I hope it doesn't cause a fight. I have plans this weekend."

"_You?_" Souta's eyes widened as if it was so unbelievable for me to have a life outside of worrying about my family's trillion issues. "What could you have to do?"

"I'm going to a concert with Rin and then sleeping over. She got her birthday present early this year."

"Whose concert is it?"

"30 Seconds to Mars."

_"What!"_ Souta practically hopped out of his seat. "How is that possible?"

"You buy tickets..." Souta glared at me and I smiled up at him. "What, do you know the band?"

"Know them?" Souta's eyes widened, shocked that I was even asking him. "Kagome, you bought me two of their CDs for my birthday because I wouldn't stop talking about them for two weeks. You know their one of my favorite bands."

"So that's why their songs sounded familiar…" I laughed at Souta's exasperated look and he crossed his arms and glared at me.

"You don't deserve to go to their concert. You're not a true fan."

"Don't be mad that I have friends in the right places."

"_A _friend," Souta scoffed as sat back against the couch. "This is bullshit."

"What was that?" Souta and I both looked over to the front door to see Kazuo standing there with Mom behind him, his eyebrow lifted. "It's a little too early for you to be developing such a foul mouth, Souta."

"Um…" I snickered at Souta's lack of words and he hit me in my shoulder.

"Oh my God." Mom looked over the amount of food that Souta had taken out of the kitchen and surrounded around himself. "Are you trying to eat us out of house and home?"

"I was hungry…" Souta mumbled and Mom shook her head while Kazuo laughed. He came over to the couch and grabbed the bag of chips Souta was reaching for, ruffling Souta's hair. I smiled at the two of them, hoping Kazuo's good mood was a sign that everything would go over smoothly.

"Where's the mail?" Mom asked as she took her shoes off.

"It's on the table," I said pointing to the stack of mail on top of the chips.

Mom took the mail off the chips and sat on the arm of the couch next to me and started flipping through the mail. I watched Mom's face carefully as she opened up letters and read them over, ignoring Kazuo and Souta's playful bantering behind me. When she got to the electric bill she frowned a bit and tucked the letter under her arm, moving on to the next. I held my breath, waiting for the volcano to erupt, but Mom made no move to engage Kazuo in a verbal brawl. I kept watching her though, waiting for the bill that would cause the blow out.

Mom stopped on one letter and her jaw went slack and her eyes widened as she stared at the return address. I stretched my neck to see who it was from and I saw that it was from Kyoto University. I honestly couldn't figure out why the hell Mom was so shocked to get a letter from them. I honestly think they screwed up the address because Mom already graduated from college years ago.

"What is it?" Kazuo asked, having been more observant of Mom than I gave him credit for.

"It's… it's a letter for Kagome from Kyoto University." Mom smiled at me as she handed me the letter. "I forget how soon you'll be graduating and leaving us behind for the college life."

Mom's expression made much more sense now. Her codependent tendencies were kicking in when she realized I wouldn't be around to take care of her in about a year and a half. Typical.

"I'm still here for a while," I told her as I took the letter from her, not even bothering to open it. I had overlooked it when I was searching for bills, but the letter wasn't anything worthy of my attention. It was just another college trying to tell me why their school was better than the others and why I should attend there. I would throw it away as soon as I got upstairs. What I needed were schools offering scholarships, not propaganda. "And when I do leave you'll still have Kazuo and Souta."

"It's just going to be different," Mom sighed as she ran her hand over my hair and I forced myself to smile. It was a motherly gesture that I had missed, but today it just seemed to annoy me.

"Wait until she's gone to miss her, Mira," Kazuo told Mom, smiling widely at her. "Sheesh. Is everything else good though?"

"Yeah," Mom confirmed with a nod and we all seemed to let out the breath we were holding in. "I'm just going to pay the electric bill online and then everything will be taken care of."

"Well then," Kazuo started, standing up off the couch, "I think we should go out to eat for dinner tonight. I'm still feeling pretty good about all those tips I got Tuesday for my performance."

"Yes!" Souta cheered despite the fact that he had practically just devoured our entire kitchen.

"I get a discount at Wiebel's now."

"No!" Souta shouted as Mom laughed, heading upstairs where her laptop was. "Just because you work there doesn't mean we have to eat their crappy food."

And just like that everything is fine, crisis avoided and I'm able to relax for another month. Another four weeks of normality has been accomplished.

-x-

"This is still unfair," Souta huffed as he sat on my bed, watching me pack my duffle bag for my overnight stay at Rin's. "You should tell Rin that I would make much better company at that concert than you."

"The last time I checked, I was Rin's best friend, not you." I tossed a pair of jeans in my bag and then searched my drawers for a shirt to wear tomorrow. "Maybe you should just start saving up to go to their next concert."

"It'll be years before they come back to play in Japan!"

"And by then you'll be old enough to actually go to a concert by yourself."

"I'm old enough now," Souta scoffed. "I'm not a little kid, you know."

"But you're still my little brother." I picked out a few shirts Rin had lent me and shoved them in my bag so I could return them to her. I finally found a fitted plain purple button down shirt that was just plain enough for me and I tossed it in my bag to wear home tomorrow.

"I really don't like you," Souta grumbled. He watched me as I grabbed underclothes for tomorrow. "Gross!" Souta shouted, closing his eyes.

"What?" Seriously, what's wrong with this kid?

"I don't want to see my sister's bra! That's just… gross."

"And you say you're not a little kid. That was a very immature reaction on your part."

"Whatever," Souta miffed, hopping off my bed with his eyes still closed. "I'm out of here."

"You might want to open your eyes so you don't run into—"my warning was a bit too late; Souta ran into my doorframe. "Never mind."

"Damnit," Souta grumbled, rubbing his forehead. "Stupid wall."

"If you were a mature young adult, your eyes wouldn't have been closed in the first place."

"Shut up." Souta then stomped off down the hall to his room and I laughed, continuing to pack.

I was supposed to arrive at Rin's house early since I still needed something to wear to the concert and, knowing Rin, it could take hours for her to be satisfied with one outfit. I threw the last of my stuff into my bag and zipped it up, tossing it over my shoulder and hurrying out my room. I was already running late and if I didn't pick up my pace, I would be kissing my bus ride to Rin's house goodbye.

While jogging down the stairs, I found myself surround by complete darkness, which is odd, considering it's just past noon. The sun is supposed to be high in the sky.

I flipped on the light in the foyer. "Why is it so—"

"_Hey!_" I turned to look in the living room, revealing Mom and Kazuo cuddled up together on the couch, the glow of the TV lighting up their faces. "Turn the lights back off," Kazuo said, waving his hand around. "We're going for the movie theater effect here."

"Oh." I flipped the light back off. They had the windows covered with blankets in order to keep the sunlight out. "Alright, so I'm just going to Rin's to—"

"Wait, wait, wait. Turn the light back on," Mom ordered and I sighed, flicking the switch back up. "Why do you have a duffle bag?"

"I'm going over to Rin's for a sleepover."

"Isn't it a little early for a sleepover?" Kazuo asked.

"I'm just heading over early so Rin can help me pick out an outfit for the concert," I shrugged. "So I'm just going to—"

"A _concert_?" Mom reached for the remote and pressed pause on whatever movie they were watching. "Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?"

"Um…" I don't think Mom wanted the real answer to that question. "I didn't really think it was important to mention?"

"A concert is a big deal," Kazuo insisted and Mom nodded her head in agreement. "There are a lot of shady people around there and you and Rin can be easy targets." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "I'm serious, Kagome, there are some seriously sick people out there in the world and if you place a pretty girl like you within their reach they're going to—"

"It's just a concert," I cut Kazuo off, saving myself from the every-man-wants-to-rape-you speech. "It's really not that serious, which is why I didn't think I'd have to tell you guys; I'm sorry. But, if I don't leave now I'm going to miss my bus and be late to Rin's house."

"No, I really think we should talk about this," Mom said, sitting up in her seat. "Kagome, you were about to walk out of this house without consulting us at all." _And?_ If I wasn't so careful about the way I talked to my mom, suffering from too many drunken episodes making me cautions of my word choice, I would have said it out loud. "We are your _parents_, Kagome. What makes you think you can just leave the house without consulting us?"

_Well, I had just gotten so used to being invisible a majority of the time that I didn't find it all that necessary to inform you about what I'm actually doing. As a matter of fact, considering you usually never seem to care, I figured I was doing you a favor._ Again, I don't think Mom actually wants the truth.

"It's not like I'm going to do anything bad," I mumbled. I'm going to miss my bus.

"You have to ask permission for these things," Mom lectured me and I just stared at her. Was she being _serious_? "I need to know where you are going to be or else I'm going to worry about you."

A couple of weeks ago she wasn't sober enough to even remember my name. I was known as "You" for about two days_. "Hey you, clean up this mess." "You, shut that noise up." "Would you get the hell out of my way_!" Mom's sudden alter ego was more than a tad bit annoying.

"I'm going to a concert with Rin and then spending the night at her house," I told my mom since she needed to know where I was going to be _so badly_.

"_Just_ with Rin?" Kazuo asked.

"Who else would go?"

"Yeah," Mom said, turning to look at Kazuo, "who else would Rin invite?"

"Oh, so your mom doesn't know about Inuyasha?"

"Who's Inuyasha?"

Good God. This conversation is quickly tumbling downhill.

"He's just my project partner and somewhat friend," I waved off, not wanting to make a big deal. "And no, he's not invited to the concert _or_ the sleepover just in case you were wondering."

"I just don't like the fact that you think it's okay to run around town and go to concerts without telling us at all. And I was actually hoping we could spend time together as a family today," Mom said. "Can you—"

"_No_," I cut her off, my tone sharper than intended. "This is Rin's early birthday present and I promised to go so I'm going," I stated firmly, making the decision clear. "I'm sorry I didn't ask for permission, but I'll remember it for the future."

"Let her go," Kazuo mumbled into Mom's hair, wrapping his arm around his waist again and kissing her temple. I liked that Kazuo was back, but watching him cozy up with my mom was weird and disturbing. "We can use some time alone." And disgusting.

Mom's eyes turned back to Kazuo and I already knew that I was being forgotten and Mom's act as a caring mother had reached its end. I love Kazuo and the fact that he holds our family together, but I'm highly aware of the fact that Mom cares more about her husband than she does about me.

"Bye!" I called out behind me as I headed out the door. "I'll be back tomorrow!"

There was no reply.

-x-

"Before I allow you entrance into this house you must give me complete authority over your wardrobe."

I sighed and dropped my bag by my feet, tired. After using all that energy to convince Mom and Kazuo to let me go and walking from the bus stop to Rin's house, all I wanted to do was to get inside the house and flop on Rin's bed. It's just my luck that Rin would be barricading the door to keep me from entering.

"Rin, please," I begged. "At this moment I just want to lie down."

"Agree to the terms I set first."

I ran a hand through my hair. "Okay, yeah, whatever, just—"

"And you have to actually wear what I pick out."

"Rin…"

"Agree or go back home."

I feel like I'm going to regret this.

"You have complete authority over my wardrobe and I will wear whatever you pick out," I sealed my fate. "Can I come in now?"

"Of course," Rin grinned, stepping aside and extending her hand with grand flourish. "I welcome you to _chez Rin_."

"What?"

"French," Rin explained as she shut the door behind me and then started up the steps and I followed after her. "It means house of Rin."

"Right."

Rin's house was small, possibly smaller than mine, but while my house felt grimy and cheap, hers felt homey and welcoming. The upstairs hallway was nothing more than a square, a door leading to a room in each corner and the bathroom and linen closet on the back wall. Rin opened the first door on the right, right by the stairs, and we slid into her room.

Rin's room was painted lavender, but you could barely see it under the thousands of posters that were plastered on her wall. Actually, it wasn't all posters; some of it was just _stuff_. On the wall right beside her window there was a 2005 calendar from a Chinese restaurant that she kept because there was a picture at the top of birds, butterflies, and flowers and she just loved it. There were masks from three Halloweens ago, three of them, mounted on the wall in a column, feathers and sequins covering each mask. Above Rin's headboard there were a ton of sticky notes and papers tacked to the wall as reminders.

"Sorry about the clutter," Rin apologized as she kicked a pile of jeans under her desk then moved a coat hanger that was overpopulated with scarves closer to the wall, "but things get chaotic when you're trying to create the outfit."

"I see." I dropped my bag on the floor, kicked my shoes off, and climbed on to her bed, careful not crumple any of the five outfits that were laid out on the mattress. "Possible outfits for you?"

"Nope." Rin unhooked the full length mirror that hung on the back of her door and hobbled over to put it right in front of the bed. I looked the reflection that stared back at me and grimaced at my hair. I probably should have thought to brush it this morning. "Those are all possible outfits for you. I have already picked out my outfit."

Rin ran over to her closet and threw it open, motioning grandly to the outfit that hung on the inside of the door. There was a red and black plaid skirt paired with suspenders that ran over a white 30 Seconds to Mars band tee that had "This is War" printed on it. A pair of knee high red and black striped socks was thrown haphazardly around the neck of the hanger and calf-high black Converse rested by the outfit.

"Pretty great, right?" Rin asked me with a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Aren't you going to be cold in that skirt?"

"Nah," Rin shrugged, shutting the closet again. "I'm pretty sure it'll be hot being surrounded by masses of bodies, but I am wearing spandex shorts underneath it. Both to keep me a bit warm and to refrain from flashing anybody."

"I don't want to wear a skirt," I told Rin. "The last thing I want to do is flash a stranger."

"And since I figured you'd say something like that I already eliminated skirts from our options. And even though that takes away from a lot of great opportunities, I figured I'd just amp your accessories to make your outfit pop," Rin babbled on as she kicked more piles of clothes around to clear up a little space. "I really had to limit myself by only picking out shorts for you."

I scrunched my nose up. "Shorts? You didn't even bother to think about jeans? It's cold outside!"

"Fashion comes with pain," Rin said. "And you gave me full authority over what you're going to wear so this is a pointless battle." Rin picked up one of the outfits that was on her bed and threw it at me. "That is outfit numero uno. Try it on."

I held the pieces of clothing away from me and frowned at the material it was missing. "I don't even think this shirt covers my stomach."

"Try it on," Rin repeated herself, pushing me towards the closet. "Now don't come out until everything I gave you is on your body. And with your hair in a bun. Oh!" Rin ran back to her dresser and rummaged through her jewelry before she came back and handed me a pair of red dangling earrings. "Put those on too. And the tall black boots I have in my closet."

"Do I need to do anything else?"

"Nope," Rin shook her head. "Just hurry up so I can rate this outfit." She then shoved me in the closet and shut the door, leaving me in complete darkness.

I reached over my head and felt for the dangling chain. I found it and pulled it down, turning on the light in the closet and I started to get dressed. By the time I was finished I had shed my simple jeans and gray t-shirt and stepped into black-and-white striped stockings, white shorts, a black belt, a red tank top that stopped half an inch above my belly button, and an even shorter off the shoulder white band tee that had been cut at the bottom so little strips of t-shirt dangled along the bottom of the shirt.

I may have promised that I would wear whatever Rin picked out, but there is no way in hell I'm stepping out in public like this.

I threw my hair into a messy bun and put in the earrings Rin gave to me before finding the boots and stepping into them. I opened the door and stepped out to see Rin waiting in front of the closet, holding up her phone.

"What the—"

"Smile!" A second later a click was heard from the phone and Rin was lowering it, smiling at her screen. "You look gorgeous, Kags."

"I feel like a prostitute." My eyes narrowed at Rin's quick moving thumbs over her keypad. "What are you doing?"

"Texting," Rin said nonchalantly, but she inched away from me and my suspicions instantly spiked.

"Who?"

"Inuyasha." She continued moving further and further away from me and I immediately began to advance on her.

"What are you texting him?"

"I highly doubt that's any of your business," Rin explained as she gave me a pointed look. "But, if you must know, I'm sending him a picture of how sexy his future girlfriend can look." My jaw dropped and Rin grinned at me. She held her thumb over a button. "Send."

"_Rin!_" I lunged for her, but she scurried away and I just missed grabbing the edge of her shirt to drag her back. I reached for Rin again, but she dodged me, hopping over a pile of clothes that I didn't see and tripped over, face planting into a pile of tank tops. "I am going to kill you!"

"Have mercy!" Rin cried out, laughing. "I'm doing this for your relationship! That picture is going to be even better than our jealously plan."

I grunted and got off the floor and threw myself at Rin who was too busy laughing to try to avoid me this time. I tackled her onto the ground, between her bed and window, and straddled her hips to hold her down.

"Kagome, you know I don't swing that way!"

I ignored her and snatched the phone from her hands, turning to sit on her stomach opposed to straddling her. I looked down at the screen and much to my horror the phone confirmed that the message was sent.

"Damnit," I hissed. "I was really hoping you were bluffing. Or that you accidently cancelled it."

"Never!" Rin gave a weak cry, my weight on her stomach making talking a bit more difficult. "But think of Inuyasha's face right now. He's probably blushing!"

_I'm_ blushing.

I reached up to the bed and dragged a pillow down, hitting Rin in the face with it. "I hate you."

"You love me," Rin corrected me, grinning.

"No, I really hate you." I bounced on her stomach, laughing as she hit my back, trying to get me to stop.

"Stop Kagome, stop!" Rin picked up a pillow and swung it at my head and I finally got off her. "God! Were you trying to kill me?"

"I could never bring myself to kill you," I told her as I stood up. "That was just a form of punishment for exploiting your best friend for some crazy matchmaking scheme."

"It's not like I took a picture of you while you were changing," Rin muttered as she got up on her knees and moved towards her bed. "Though the thought did occur to me."

"Rin!"

"For like a _millisecond_. I do know where the line is drawn."

"Your obsession with playing matchmaker is steering you in the wrong direction, because taking a picture of me changing is pornography."

"Academically, you're smarter than me, but I'm pretty sure you have to be naked for something to be considered porn."

"Let's just ban your cell phone from the room until I actually find an outfit."

"What?" Rin placed her hand over her chest. "You have that little faith in me?"

"Yes." I headed over to the door to toss Rin's phone in the hallway although I realized it wouldn't keep Rin from taking her phone back if she really wanted it. I threw the phone into the farthest corner of the hallway and then shut the door. "You are banned from taking pictures of me with that."

"But you look so pretty!" Rin got off the floor and grabbed my arm, dragging me in front of the mirror. "Don't you agree?"

When I faced my reflection in the mirror I knew the girl staring back was not me. This girl was the type of girl that could grab any guy's attention at parties or even on the street. She looked sexy, hot, _gorgeous; _everything that was the complete opposite of what I tried to accomplish when getting dressed. But when I blinked, she blinked too and it hit me that I was looking at _myself _in the mirror.

"Holy shit."

"I know," Rin nodded, proud of herself. "I am just _that _good."

"Rin, I can't wear this to the concert. This is…" Something clicked. "You sent a picture of this to Inuyasha!"

"Well, I had to take advantage of the opportunity," Rin shrugged, backing away from me. "It's not like you'll ever wear anything like that to school so I had to let Inuyasha know about the great amount of potential you hold. You are one hot commodity, Kagome."

"I have never wanted to strangle you until now."

"Violence is never the answer." I glared at Rin and she just grinned.

"I'm not wearing this to the concert," I told her. "I can't."

"But you look so _good." _I gave Rin a look and we stared at each other for a while before she finally caved. "Fine! But, I'm only relenting because apparently I 'exploited' you." Rin rolled her eyes as she headed back over to her bed, grabbing the next outfit. "Alright, try on Downtown Hipster. I think this might actually be my next identity."

After going through another ten possible outfits, adding modifications to each, and then trying them on _again_, we finally decided on an outfit that satisfied both of us. It was a baseball style t-shirt that had red sleeves and a white body with "30 Seconds to Mars" written in black on it, paired with a pair of black cuffed shorts. I wore the black and white stockings from my first outfit under my shorts and Rin decided that the red Converse were definitely the best choice for my shoes. Rin pulled my hair back into a neat bun, leaving a few pieces of hair to dangle in front of my face, and then stuck two chopsticks in the bun to finish off the look.

"Alright." Rin stepped away from me when she finally finished doing my make-up. "You look amazing now so don't do anything to mess it up before we get to the concert."

"I highly doubt I can screw something up in an hour."

"Just don't mess it up," Rin warned me as she shoved her feet into her shoes, the curls she had done her hair up in bouncing around her face. "Can you believe it, Kagome? We're going to see 30 Seconds to Mars! I'm so excited!"

"I couldn't even tell."

Rin rolled her eyes as she finished zipping up her Converse. She slipped on her shoes and then walked over to her desk, grabbing the digital camera that was resting on top of a pile of scattered papers.

"What are you doing?" I asked when I saw Rin turning the camera on. "I said no more pictures."

"You said my _phone _was banned from the room. There was nothing mentioned about a digital camera and it's not like I'm going to take a picture of you changing since you're already dressed."

"But you can still show Inuyasha the pictures." And the world… Thank you, Facebook.

"Is it really such a crime for Inuyasha to see you looking amazing?"

"No, but—"

"Exactly; _No._" Rin walked over to me and pressed her cheek against mine, holding the camera out in front of us. "And we have to remember all the good times we have together before they all go away. That way we don't forget that happiness is possible when we feel miserable."

I looked into the lens and thought over Rin's philosophy. I only had so many moments in life where I wasn't worrying about my mom and so far none of them had been documented into a picture.

Rin positioned her finger over the button, ready to snap the picture. "Smile!"

The flash went off and when Rin lowered her arms and brought the camera close to her face, I saw a picture of myself smiling widely with closed eyes, unaware of the cross eyed look Rin was giving the camera.

"I want a copy of that one," I told Rin.

It's proof that there was a time when I was genuinely happy.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**I receive the every-man-wants-to-rape-you speech just about all the time from my dad. He is a very paranoid, but caring father. There was more interaction with Rin and the family in this chapter than with Inuyasha, but there should be more of Inuyasha in the next chapter (which is currently planned out along with chapters 16 and 17). Well, sorry for the long wait, but by now you guys should know I have issues when it comes to updating. Please REVIEW!**

**~Kimiko888~**

_**It's true! Kimiko's dad is one of those paranoid fathers. Every time she tells me a story about something he did, it never fails to crack me up.**_

_**~hanmajoerin**_


	15. Hypocrites

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**It's finally here! Yeah… it was supposed to be up a few months ago, but technical difficulties got in the way and time management wasn't quite the best and… yeah. Pretty much the same old excuses, but please enjoy anyways. About the beginning, I thought about including a few scenes from the concert, but in the end it was just kind of a waste of time. So I just summarized what happened.**

_**NoRMaL**_

**Chapter 15: Hypocrites**

_**Tip #12: Don't ask questions you're not willing to answer yourself**_**.**

Concerts are not my thing.

"…so fun!" Rin continued to blab as we carried blankets and pillows downstairs to her living room. "By far _the _best night of my life."

I had a headache because—surprise, surprise—the music was _blasting _and Rin and I were three rows away from the stage.

"That was a really good crowd, too. Everyone was so excited and actually cheered! I've been to some concerts where the people just…"

Because Rin and I wore these matching dorky get ups, people kept looking at us and I'm positive the guy who stood next to me kept staring at me because my shirt rose an inch every time I moved.

"Oh, and the mosh pit! That was…"

Suffocating. The mosh pit was absolutely suffocating; I can't even begin to count the bruises all those "dancing" (crazy) people gave me. One guy spilled his drink down my shirt and some other person dumped their beer on my shoe.

"And when Shannon threw his drumstick and everybody jumped? That was one of my favorite parts of the whole night."

My boob took a hit from some girl's elbow when I jumped and that actually hurt. A lot.

"The _best _part was when Jared held out his hand for us to touch." Rin dropped her pillow on the ground and looked at me with wide eyes. "I _touched _Jared."

Okay, being touched by stardom was pretty cool. And Rin and I laughed about everything bad that happened to me at the concert so I _may _have been over exaggerating. Besides, Rin's my best friend; hanging out with her is always fun.

"Wasn't today just amazing?" Rin sighed as we both crawled under our covers and got ready to go to sleep.

"It was," I agreed with her and for once I actually told the truth.

-x-

"Yeah... so my family's going out of town this weekend to visit my grandpops, so I can't really do our biology project." Byakuya shrugged as he started walking away from my locker. If I hadn't used that lie so many times myself, I might've believed that lazy bum. "So, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to leave the rest to you."

"Well, there's still the rest of the week for us to work on it together," I pointed out. There's no way in hell I'm going to do the rest of our project—_all_ of the project—by myself. "I could email you part of—"

"Our computer broke down yesterday," Byakuya cut me off. I began to realize why Inuyasha got so frustrated with me when I lied. "I can't do anything on the computer until we get it fixed this weekend."

"I thought you were going out of town."

"We are!" Byakuya defended himself. "I meant, _after _this weekend."

I'm positive I looked unconvinced. "Right… So, then I guess we could work at the library after—"

"Can't," Byakuya stopped me _again_. "I have... football practice." And yet, I've never seen him wear our school's football jersey. Does my forehead have "Idiot" stamped on it or something? "I'm truly sorry, Kagome, but I can't work on the project at all." Byakuya ran down the hall before I could even question his excuse.

I swear to God, one day I'm going to kill my biology partner. Stupid sophomore.

I let a slow breath slide past my lips and then turned around and unlocked my locker. It was seven in the morning after a great weekend and my day is already going downhill because my idiot partner thought he could just shove all the work on me. Usually, I would have taken on all the work (gladly) because I don't trust Byakuya to do any of his part right, but, despite popular belief, I do have a life that doesn't revolve around school and work.

I threw my locker door open and balanced my book bag on my raised knee so I could empty out all the books and binders I had to carry home this weekend. I shoved my Calculus book into my locker when someone tapped on my locker door. I leaned back and got a good look at Inuyasha, leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Hey."

"Hi." Inuyasha looked at me for a second, waiting for me to start the conversation, but I wasn't exactly willing to talk about what I knew he wanted answers to. Stupid Rin and stupid her phone. "So, I got a text from Rin on Saturday."

"Really?" I hoped we could skip over this conversation. "Did she tell you about the concert?"

"No, it was a picture."

"Oh, well that's too bad." I shoved my lit binder in my locker before I slammed the door shut and spun the lock. "It was actually really fun. Rin even touched Jared. I honestly believe that was the best moment of her life."

"Did you know that you're actually supposed to wear more clothes when it gets cold out?" Inuyasha asked, choosing to be difficult instead of following my time-to-change-the-subject lead . "It was barely above freezing Saturday night."

"Well sorry, _Dad_," I emphasized, rolling my eyes, and Inuyasha grimaced, "but not many people have friends like Rin and most people also aren't required to swear to wear whatever Rin picks out for entrance into her house." Inuyasha raised a brow at me. "And I didn't even wear that outfit to the concert. I'm not stupid enough to go out in public dressed like a prostitute."

"You weren't really a prostitute," Inuyasha mumbled and I gaped up at him, surprised. "You looked more like a dumbstruck girl who decided to play dress up. You know, with your mouth hanging open and everything."

"I didn't pose for that picture," I defended myself, actually offended. It was comments like those that were the reason Inuyasha and I were only_ somewhat _friends. "But since you were so disgusted by the picture, I can trust that means you already deleted it."

"I never said I was disgusted."

"Then what were you?" I realized a second after the sentence left my mouth that it made it sound like I really valued Inuyasha's opinion of me in that outfit—and I don't. I was actually terrified that something like sexy or gorgeouswould come out of his mouth. God, even pretty would mess with my mind and I wouldn't be able to function for the rest of the day. Although, I highly doubt those words exist in Inuyasha's vocabulary when it comes to talking to girls. "Actually, don't answer that."

Inuyasha just shrugged and we both started walking to homeroom. "Did you figure out what Rin's identity is going to be today while you were over at her house?"

Good; a change in topic. "No, but when she was dressing me she seemed to really like the idea of going downtown hipster." I tightened the straps on my book bag as I shouldered my way through the mob of students who always seemed huddled by this one locker every morning. "She really liked the hats and scarves she could wear with it."

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side, imagining it. "I could see Rin as a downtown hipster."

"I can't see Rin being anybody else but the girl who switches identities every week." We rounded the corner. "Can you honestly imagine Rin being one person?"

"Isn't that the whole point of her changing identities? To eventually find _the one_?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Kagome!" I looked over my shoulder to see Kouga smiling at me as he jogged down the hall to catch up to us.

Not this again...

"What?" Inuyasha looked at me with a mock grin, having caught my grimace. "I thought Kouga was _strong _and _handsome_. I got the impression that you were _thrilled _to have him ask you to tutor him."

"Well, you got the wrong impression," I mumbled as Kouga slowed his jog down to a walk as he approached us. "Besides, I can only deal with one idiot at a time." I stared Inuyasha straight in the eye so he understood I was referring to him and not somebody like Miroku (though he did border the line of idiocy).

"Hey, Kagome," Kouga grinned at me when he finally came to a stop in front of us. "I've been running around the whole damn school just trying to find you."

"Hi, Kouga." Inuyasha didn't try to hide his disdain and I elbowed him in his side after noticing his eye roll. He glared at me. "What did you need me for?"

"It's about the tutoring." Kouga took a step into my personal bubble (my personal bubble is bigger than the average person's, though). "Have you really been thinking about me? You know, for the tutoring."

So this is what real life flirting was like. I think I like the stuff in the movies much more. "I've been thinking about it a little," I lied. It was a small lie and I don't think Inuyasha would really care... but then I remembered Kouga was a demon and his stupid nose could sniff out my deceit, too. I hate talking to demons. "I mean, it's just that I've been really busy this weekend."

"Well don't forget about me." Kouga said, shooting me the heart-melting half grin that I was immune to. "I actually realized that I was being extremely rude when we talked to each other on Friday."

"Really?" Was he out of the blue? Yes. Rude? Not so much.

"Yeah. How could I ask you to take time out of your day to tutor me and not offer to pay you? I mean, a girl like you has to have a really bustling social life."

I didn't know if that last sentence was sarcasm or another failed attempt at flirting, but my mind was too busy flashing dollar signs for to care. "Pay me?"

"Yeah, like twenty bucks an hour." My eyes actually popped out of my head. If I tutored Kouga, I might actually be able to keep money for myself instead of handing over my paychecks to Mom. I could actually _buy_ something. "Do you want more, because I can—"

"No," I stopped him. If he offered any more money than that, I might actually go into cardiac arrest. "Twenty dollars is more than enough." He flashed another smile at me and I actually felt myself grinning back. What kind of person does it make me if just the mention of money made me soften up? I like to think it makes me reasonable. "But, it's just that I am kind of busy after school so..."

"No rush," Kouga assured me as he started backing away, sliding his hands in his pockets. "Just don't forget about me." He winked at me then smirked then turned around and headed down the hall.

Inuyasha and I both watched Kouga as he walked away.

"What a prick."

"There was nothing about him that read 'prick' to me." I looked back at Kouga's retreating back, confused. "But why does he keep talking to me?" Even if the twenty-bucks-per-hour deal sounded great, I was still thrown off by his sudden interest in me.

"Because he's slept with every other girl in the Junior class and it's his goal to fuck all of them. You're just next on his list."

"Is that something you actually heard or did you pick it up in the 'locker room'?"

"This time it's pure instincts." I scoffed, rolling my eyes, and began to walk away. "You do realize that by offering you money, that was practically a form of prostitution."

"Just shut up." I walked into our homeroom and tried to keep my groan to myself when I noticed Kikyou sitting in Inuyasha's chair. When would she get the hint that Inuyasha wasn't interested?

"Damn," Inuyasha mumbled behind me. "She's actually sitting in my seat today."

"Great way to be greeted, right?" I shot a sarcastic grin at Inuyasha over my shoulder and he just glared at me. Rin waved her hand wildly over her, acting as if I couldn't see her. Inuyasha and I both walked towards the back of the room.

"Well, so much for downtown hipster," Inuyasha said as he sat in the seat next to me, not bothering to coax Kikyo out of his seat. "You look like at pothead, Rin."

"Really?" Rin looked down at herself. "I was going for more of a... chillaxed urban girl who has an artsy side to her."

Today, Rin wore a black and white striped dress with a plain evergreen sweater that slid off her shoulder and exposed the strap of her dress. She wore sheer black tights under her dress and on her feet were a pair of brown lace-up ankle boots. A ton of necklaces weighed down her neck and she had a ring on every other finger. What really made her look like a pothead was the fact that she had braided her hair into springy braids that mimicked dreads.

"You look like someone who just smoked a joint before class."

"For real?" Rin's eyes widened. "Well, that explains the funny look my mom gave me this morning. But do you think this look is me?" Rin asked, turning to look at me.

"You're not somebody who would ever do drugs," I told her, "So no; you kind of missed the mark. Still, you look really cool." I reached out and touched one of Rin's long braids, bouncing it up and down in my palm. "When did you braid your hair?"

"This morning." My brows lifted in surprise. "I woke up at three in the morning just to get this done because I had a revelation in my dream to save the downtown hipster for another day and go with the urban, artsy girl. And artsy girls need braids."

I looked Rin in the eyes. "Did you have coffee this morning?"

"Three cups."

"You're going to crash by noon, if you even make it that long."

"Oh, that's okay," Rin waved off. "I have history around then and I hate history." The mystery as to why Rin is failing that class has now been solved. "So, how was your morning?" Rin grinned at me, not so subtly tilting her head in Inuyasha's direction. He was too busy trying to appear indifferent to Kikyo's advances to pay attention to Rin, but I got it. Rin and her matchmaking can be a real pain in the ass.

"Normal," I shrugged. "Emptied my locker, talked to Inuyasha, fought my way through that giant mob that's always spread out in the middle of the hall— you know, the usual."

"_Kagome_."

I wasn't really going to talk about Inuyasha when he was sitting right next to me. "Oh, Kouga stopped by too."

That got Rin's attention. "Really?" She sat up straighter and her eyes widened, begging to be told more. "Did he ask you out? I bet he asked you out. Oh my god, he _asked you out_!"

"No—"

"I bet it was the shirt," Rin continued, seeming to like the conclusion she came up with rather than the actual truth. "Was it the— Kagome!" Rin's mouth hung open.

"What?"

"Why did you go back to your Plain Jane look?" Rin exasperated, pointing to my plain white t-shirt, skinny jeans, and black knock-off Converse. I guess she finally noticed what I was wearing. "I gave you a ton of clothes to wear yesterday. I even put together the first outfit for you."

"Wow, Higurashi," Kikyo said, turning away from Inuyasha – he looked very relieved – to smirk at me. "Are you really not old enough to dress yourself now?" Kikyo looked me up and down. "Or are you trying to be the mirror image of dull?"

I bit my lip to keep from snapping at her. Because I know InuYasha, Kikyou already gave me a personal strike; I wasn't too excited about earning another one. The last thing I need is to give Kikyo a logical reason to harass me when I come out of bathroom stalls.

"Shut up, Kikyo," Rin snapped for me; Rin is never as hesitant as I am. "But, unfortunately, Kikyo is right, Kags." Rin and Kikyo actually agree on something? The end of the world really must be coming. "A white t-shirt and jeans can sometimes be really nice, but it has to show a little bit of your mid-drift or be a little more fitting than that." Those are both things I failed to reference when I got dressed this morning. My single thought was to blend in and prevent random guys like Kouga from popping of the blue and asking me to tutor them.

"But don't worry," Rin hurried to assure me, "I can still save this look."

Kikyo scoffed. "I'd like to see your try."

"Put your hair in a ponytail," Rin ordered, as she took her earrings out of her ear. I glared at her for a few seconds. There is a reason why I don't wear my hair back and that reason is simple, leaving my hair down, no curls or anything, is more average. Rin snapped her fingers at me and, like a robot, I started piling my hair on top of my head while Rin fingered the necklaces around her neck until she found the one she was looking for. "Here." She handed me the necklace that had a small owl hanging from a long gold chain and then her earrings and I obediently put them on.

Rin leaned back against the bar of her desk and tilted her head to the side before she slowly started nodding her head. "Now that's the power of accessories. You look much better."

Kikyo once again looked me up and down, pursed her lips, but kept quiet. The fact that she didn't have a smart comment to throw at me made me think that by pulling my hair back and wearing Rin's jewelry, my appearance really improved. I was too unsettled by Kikyo silence to even chance a glance in Inuyasha's direction.

Rin slid a ring off one of her fingers and grabbed my right hand, placing it on my middle finger. "It's a mood ring. They're just so fun."

"You do know that these are never really accurate, right?" I asked Rin, twisting the ring around my finger. "It's all temperature based and rather than responding to body heat, the ring usually corresponds with the temperature of the room."

"Ugh." Rin groaned and rolled her eyes. "Don't talk all science-y. It's really boring." It's more common knowledge than actual science. "Anyways, just touch it so I can see what your mood is." Rin leaned in and gave me a secret grin. "Purple means you're in love."

"Well, I'm positive I won't be feeling purple." I rubbed my thumb against the ring and waited for the blend of colors to form one solid hue to indicate how I was feeling, since, apparently, I don't know myself at all. "So what's green mean?"

"Um... jealous," Rin said with a thoughtful nod.

"Are you sure it's not relaxed?" I asked. I'm pretty sure I remember getting one of these things at a store and the color coding for that ring said green was calm or something like that.

"No, I'm positive it means you're jealous. It makes sense too."

"Because of the green-eyed monster thing?"

"Because of the thing happening two feet away from you," Rin corrected me, not seeming to care that both Inuyasha and Kikyo could hear her loud and clear. She even tilted her head in their direction— as if I didn't get the hint already.

When I looked at them, Kikyo leaned over Inuyasha's desk, not at all concerned about the plunging neckline of her shirt as she laughed at some joke I'm pretty sure Inuyasha never told. Maybe, if Kikyou realized how desperate she looked, she wouldn't do what she does.

"I'm positive I'm not jealous of that," I told Rin, turning back around to face her. "I really think it's your braids that are causing the green-eyed monster to creep out."

"Well, I am fabulous," Rin joked, flipping her hair back and smiling widely at me. "So what did Kouga want?"

"Tutoring," I shrugged. Rin was greatly disappointed. "But he offered to pay me this time. Twenty bucks an hour."

"Take the job," Rin demanded, pointing a firm finger at me. "Then you'll actually have money to spend so I can take you shopping."

"I'm thinking more about saving for a car."

"Oh. Yeah." Rin nodded her head vigorously. "That's a much better idea. You see, this is why it's good that at least one of us is smart."

"Yeah, because you're dumb as a doorknob," Kikyo spat out at Rin, shooting her a smug grin as she gathered her stuff together to leave. Kikyo leaned down and kissed InuYasha on the cheek then sauntered out of the classroom. I could only gape after her. "Bye Inuyasha!"

"Wow, Kagome," Rin spoke up, breaking into the stunned air that surrounded the three of us. "That ring is really green now."

"Shut up."

Inuyasha scrubbed his cheek as hard as he could. Unfortunately, all he did was smear the stain from Kikyo's lipstick across his cheek. "Is it gone?" He asked us, sounding more than a little bit irritated.

"You got it all," I told him and Rin grinned and nodded her head. Inuyasha's face was flat and unconvinced. Right. He knows when I'm lying. I've really got to try to remember that all of the time instead of just when I'm tempted to tell blatant lies to protect my privacy.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

"No, wait!" Rin grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down into his seat. "I have pictures."

"Pictures?" I asked. "Of what?"

"The concert," Rin clarified, acting as if it was obvious and, I guess, it kind of was. "I printed them all out at home after I finished braiding my hair. I swear that new printer is the best thing my dad ever bought." Rin dug around her book bag before coming up with a thick purple folder. "I knew you'd want to see them too, Inuyasha, since you loved the one I sent you on my phone, right?"

"I've been ordered not to answer that question."

"What? Who told you—" Rin glared at me, finding the answer to her question. "Kagome, you make my job really hard sometimes." I shrugged and Rin just shook her head and opened up her folder. "Here's the one you wanted me to make a copy of," Rin said, handing me the photo of the picture we took right before we left. It looked even better now that the picture was in my hands.

"Wow," Inuyasha muttered, looking over my shoulder and I actually jumped.

"She looks amazing, right?" Rin asked him, her eyes lighting up with enthusiasm.

"Wow, I've never seen you smile that wide before," Inuyasha corrected Rin and she was disappointed by Inuyasha's indifference towards my attire. "It's almost creepy."

"Sorry to insult you with my happiness." I put my picture in the front of my Biology textbook and closed it so Inuyasha couldn't comment on it anymore.

"I didn't say it was bad."

"No, it was creepy."

"Alright," Rin cut in before our petty argument got carried away, waving around the stack of pictures she had on her desk. "There's still so much more to see. Do you want to see the picture of us in line, or the one where I'm touching Jared, or the one where Kagome's jumping when she tried to catch Shannon's drumstick, or the one of us in the mob, or the one where the guy spills beer down the front of Kagome's shirt, or—"

"Why don't we just look at all of them," I suggested, putting an end to Rin's rant and she gave me a sheepish grin.

"Sorry. I just got carried away. I swear to God, that was the _best _night of my life." Rin handed half the stack of pictures to Inuyasha and the other half to me and watched patiently as we flipped through each picture.

"Oh!" she stopped me, pointing to the picture of me tripping out of the cab we took back to her house. My hair was down and sloppy and one shoe was off because I was trying to scrub beer off it with the crumpled napkin I found in the back seat. I was laughing at something the cab driver said, holding onto the cab door for balance. "That's my favorite one," Rin explained. She tilted her head to the side "You look really carefree there."

"I do," I agreed. I guess I look more serious on a normal basis than I realize. "Get me a copy of this one, too— and the one where you look like you're about to faint because you touched Jared's hand. Your face is priceless."

"I'll give them to you tomorrow."

"What's with the matching outfits?" Inuyasha asked as he skimmed through the pictures. "You guys look like those twins that are forced to dress identically because their parents think it's cute." Inuyasha glanced at me. "You do realize that your shirt is half way up your stomach in just about all of these pictures, right?"

"Again with the dad routine?" Inuyasha shrugged and went back to flipping through photos and I scowled at him. The last thing I wanted was for the memory of a perfect day with my best friend to be smudged by Inuyasha's two cents on stupid things like what we were wearing. "You know if you don't have anything nice to say, don't—"

"Oh." Inuyasha stopped on the picture of me tripping out of the cab. "You actually look pretty good in this picture." From my peripheral vision, I saw Rin grinning like an idiot. "You were saying something?"

"Never mind," I mumbled, backing out of my retort. What kind of person does it make me if I'm easily subdued by one offhanded compliment by Inuyasha?

Rin punched my arm until I turned to face her; she pointed to her finger a few times before I finally got the message: look at the mood ring. I looked down at my finger. It was a light shade of purple.

These things are definitely inaccurate.

-x-

"Really, Kagome, your cook is starting to creep me out."

I looked over my shoulder to see Miroku staring Inuyasha down through the cook's window, his arms crossed over his chest. This was actually the most concentrated I've ever seen Miroku; it's just too bad all that focus was spent on staring down my frien—_somewhat _friend_._

"Just ignore him," I waved off, turning back around in my seat. "The second he smells his food burning, his concentration will be broken."

"How long does that usually take?"

"Few minutes." I reached across the table and slid the chart Inuyasha made for the themes in _Frankenstein_ over so I could read it. "I think we need more examples for the theme of knowledge and human development."

"What do you think he'd do if I touched your hand?" Inuyasha asked, still looking at Miroku over my head. Inuyasha has this ability to get extremely distracted no matter where we're working. When we worked at the library he liked to read the summaries of books that weren't _Frankenstein_ and when we worked at Western Cuisine he liked to hold stare down matches with Miroku and tried to guess what Miroku's reaction would be to different displays of false affection.

"He'd throw a spatula. Maybe a knife."

"Really?"

"Of course," I said sarcastically and Inuyasha finally turned his gaze to me. He wasn't too impressed with my answer. "Seriously, Inuyasha, we need to be working on our project, not contemplating the instability of Miroku's mind."

"Well, he's just _staring _at me!" Inuyasha argued and I rolled my eyes. "And the project's not due for another six weeks. What's the rush?"

"The rush is that I don't like last minute things." I pointed to the book Inuyasha hadn't bothered to open since we sat down in the booth. "We're almost done reading which already puts us way ahead of the other groups, but _someone," _I gave Inuyasha a pointed look, "didn't do their summaries so we're running behind on those. We really need to get all the written work done so then we can edit each other's summaries and journal entries and eventually type them. I actually want to buy one of those leather journals so we can glue the journal entries in there to…" Inuyasha's face had adapted a bored expression and his eyes glazed over like they usually did when he wasn't listening to me or thought I was just ranting about "stupid overachieving crap." "Inuyasha!"

"So let's say I sit in the booth next to you," Inuyasha started and I buried my face in my hands. Inuyasha is a crappy project partner. "What would he do if I threw my arm around you?"

"He'd tackle you to the ground and break your arm."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'm being serious."

My eyes bugged out of their sockets as I gaped at Inuyasha. Seriously? It _doesn't matter _what Miroku would do if Inuyasha tried cozying up next to me in a booth because, for one, it would _never happen, _and two, we're here to work on our project, not discuss highly hypothetical situations.

"Seriously, write your summaries so I can edit them and then you can type them and then we can finally check something off our checklist."

"Again, we still have _six weeks _to work on this project."

"Yes, and part of those six weeks is going to be used up with writing a script based off a scene in the book and memorizing lines and picking out props and stuff to perform it." I shoved the themes chart back at Inuyasha. "And we need to make a poster for that and I'd like to be done _on time._ Better yet, I want to be done early."

"Remind me never to be partners with you again," Inuyasha mumbled, resting his cheek in his hand as he finally opened his book. "You're too obsessed about your grades."

"You don't care _enough,_" I shot back, not missing a beat.

"And I already told you I know the scene we could do." Inuyasha found the page he was looking for in the book and slid it across the table for me to read. "It's this scene. You can read it and then we can think of ideas of how to make the scene 'our own'," Inuyasha quoted Mr. Fujimoto, rolling his eyes.

I picked up the book and sat back and picked a random spot to begin reading.

_At that instant the cottage door was opened, and Felix, Safie, and Agatha entered. Who can describe their horror and consternation on beholding me? Agatha fainted; and Safie, unable to attend to her friend, rushed out the cottage. Felix darted forward, and with supernatural force tore me from his father, to whose knees I clung in a transport of fury, he dashed me to the ground and stuck me violently with a stick. I could have torn him limb from limb as the lion rends the antelope. But my heart sunk within me as with bitter sickness, and I refrained. I saw him on the point of repeating his blow, when, overcome by pain and anguish, I quitted the cottage and in the general tumult escaped unperceived to my hovel._

"No." I closed the book after chapter fifteen came to an end and dropped it on the table, shaking my head. "We're not doing that scene."

"Why not?" Inuyasha grabbed the book back and flipped through the pages until he found the page I had just read. "I know we're a bit short on people, but we can recruit people to play the parts of the Safie, Agatha, and Felix. I think Rin would make a good fainter."

"It's not a good scene."

"What?" Inuyasha looked up from the book and looked at me like I was crazy. ''This is pretty much _the _moment the monster starts to lose hope of ever being accepted and that pretty much shapes the rest of the story." Inuyasha looked down in the book, flipping back a few pages. "And the fact that he has a conversation with the blind man and is practically accepted before the other three barge in shows that one, he is a civil human being but, two, appearances really do matter to people. And nobody besides the blind grandpa would ever have given the monster a chance."

I raised a brow at Inuyasha. "When did you become so intuitive?"

"I'm _always _intuitive," Inuyasha smirked at me. "So, do you want to start a write-up?"

"No," I denied and Inuyasha groaned, running his hands through his hair.

"Why _not?_"

Because this is the scene where the monster feels the worst about himself and he starts to spiral down into a pit of self-depreciation and grieves in a world of loneliness and I remember, very clearly, Inuyasha saying he could act out this scene _well _the first day we worked in the library together. If Inuyasha could act this scene out well, it means he has some emotional connection to it. I don't know where Inuyasha got the thought that he wasn't good enough—my bets are from his stupid brother—or _why _he thought that, but I wasn't going to support his irrational thoughts by allowing him to play the part of the beaten and out casted monster.

"What part would you play?" I asked. Maybe he actually wanted to be the blind old man.

"The monster."

I bit the inside of my cheek to hide my scowl. "Why?"

"Because it fits," Inuyasha shrugged. "It's not like you have ears sitting on the top of your head."

I scrutinized Inuyasha carefully, pondering how such a cocky bastard could turn into such an insecure teenager. I suspected he thought he was just a disgusting half breed, but that's not true at all. It occurred to me at that moment that I knew absolutely nothing about Inuyasha's past. Or much of his present.

"What happened to you?"

Inuyasha was quiet for a second, calculating his answer as he looked me in the eyes, probing for something I wasn't quite sure about, but I didn't turn away like usual.

Inuyasha sat back in his seat and a lazy half grin grew across his face. "If I answer that question will you answer one of mine?"

I pursed my lips. I should have seen that one coming a mile away.

Inuyasha was fully grinning now. "It's not exactly fair for you to expect something out of me, but not be willing to do the same in return. It's a bit hypocritical, don't you think?"

"Never mind," I grumbled, going back to work on my journal entry. I didn't want to know about Inuyasha that badly (to the point where I would have to actually let him into my private life). I wasn't _that _greedy for information. "We're just not doing that scene."

Inuyasha sighed. "Why is it that when I actually try to contribute to our project you reject all my suggestions?"

"Because you make stupid suggestions." Inuyasha scowled at me, but didn't say anything. I was just glad we were off the whole let's-ask-each-other-questionsthing. "Alright, I think we're good for—"

"Kagome." I turned to see Miroku crouched on the floor next to me and I raised a brow at him. "I need your help. Like, _now."_

"Aren't you supposed to be in the kitchen?"

"Shippo's covering for me." Right, because that worked out so well last time. "But this is important. It borders on the line of _urgent."_

"Why don't you get off the ground first?" I scooted over in the booth so there was enough room for Miroku to sit next to me and he slid in the seat, but kept his head ducked low and near the table so it couldn't be seen over the top of the booth. "Are you hiding from Smith?"

"No, I'm hiding from Undecided," Miroku hissed, glancing around all paranoid. He probably thought that she somehow knew her codename and had super hearing.

"She's _here_?" I shifted so my knees were resting on the booth, my head popping up to survey the restaurant. Miroku swung his arm up and yanked me back down.

"Do you really need to be so obvious? You should just go ahead and shine a spotlight on me and announce my location to the whole world!"

"You're doing that yourself by yelling so loud," Inuyasha muttered under his breath, but Miroku heard it and glowered at him.

"Inuyasha," Miroku started, a slow grin forming on his face as he held out his hand. "I don't think we've shaken hands yet today."

"Miroku, focus," I ordered him, not wanting to watch as he futilely tried to crush Inuyasha's hand. "Where's the girl?"

"By the hostess stand." I turned my head around to try and get a better look, but Miroku grabbed my chin in his hand and snapped my head back around.

"I wasn't even on my knees this time!"

"_Shhh."_Miroku hushed me, bringing his finger to his lips. "It's still too obvious."

"But I want to _see._" Ever since Miroku first brought up Undecided the day I asked for a ride to Inuyasha's, she's managed to sneak her way into every single one of our conversations and I was dying to get a look at this girl. I also really admired her for being one of the few girls to call Miroku out on his perversion.

But Miroku shook his head at me, strongly believing that I would give away his hiding spot.

"Fine," I huffed, not at all feeling _fine _about it. "Why are you hiding from her though? I thought you liked her."

"I do, but I don't know what to say." Miroku said frantically, his eyes wide. "If I say what I usually say—"

"She'd probably throw a chair at you," I finished for him, and Miroku nodded his head.

"And the fact that she actually came to the place where I work is a big step that I don't want to screw up just yet." A thoughtful expression dawned on Miroku's face. "Or she could just be here to punch my teeth out for earlier…"

"I don't even want to know what you did," I deadpanned.

"I didn't ask her to bear my child this time," Miroku assured me, but I was falling short on the assurance part.

"Then your hands must have wandered." Miroku shrugged and gave me a sheepish grin, I rolled my eyes. This guy is hopeless. "I'll help you if you let me see what she looks like," I offered.

Miroku seemed to think really hard about it. "Fine. But go sit on Inuyasha's side so it's not so obvious." Miroku moved out of the booth so I could get out and sit next to InuYasha. Miroku gave Inuyasha a warning look. "Just because she's sitting next to you doesn't mean you can try anything."

"Is it really alright for you to be lecturing me when you seem to have issues keeping your own hands to yourself?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"There's nothing wrong with being a bit hypocritical when it comes to Kagome," Miroku answered and I rolled my eyes. "But I'm serious. I will break your arm, half demon or not."

"Looks like you were right," Inuyasha whispered into my ear and I bit my lip to keep from smiling when I caught the very suspicious and untrustworthy gaze Miroku had pinned on Inuyasha.

"So what does she look like?" I asked.

"She's tall, has long brown hair in a—"

"Oh look, it's Sango," I pointed out to Inuyasha, waving at her when she caught my eye. I had already motioned her over to sit with us before Miroku had a chance to kick me under the table. "Ow!" I glared at Miroku. "What was that for?"

"Why the hell would you invite her over here?" Miroku hissed. "You didn't even tell me anything to say yet; you completely _trashed _our deal!"

What? Oh. "Sango?" I asked in disbelief. "Undecided is _Sango_?"

"Of course it's Sango!" Miroku whisper-yelled back at me. "Who else would—" Realization lit in his eyes. "Wait, how do you know Sango?"

"She's Kohaku's sister!"

"And Kohaku is…"

"Sango's brother!"

Miroku's face was flat. "Right, because I totally didn't get that when you said she was Kohaku's sister."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair quickly. I still had it up in the bun Rin ordered me to put it in; now my nails are caught in the pile of hair on top of my head. "Kohaku is Souta's best friend and they're on the same soccer team," I explained to Miroku as I untangled my hand from my hair with a little help from Inuyasha. "I met Sango at a game a few weeks ago."

"Oh…" Miroku nodded his head slowly before his face broke into a wide, goofy grin. "Well this is perfect! She wouldn't kill me in front of you so now I don't have to worry about being extra conscious about my word choice."

"Actually—"

"Hey Kagome, Inuyasha" Sango greeted us, walking around the corner before I could correct Miroku's way of thinking. "I didn't know you two—"

"Sango dearest!" Miroku cried out, standing up from the booth and opening his arms for a hug and I hid my face in my hands while Inuyasha tried to smother a grin. "I didn't think you would ever actually visit me at my place of work."

Sango's eyes widened. "Miroku! I-I thought you were—"

"Waiting with a pining heart for the day you would appear at the hostess stand?" Miroku finished for her, nodding solemnly and Inuyasha tried containing his laughter. "Yes, I was." Miroku pulled Sango into a hug and her body tensed, refusing to return the gesture. "Our relationship is only going to advance after this."

"_No," _Sango said, pushing Miroku away from her. "I thought you were supposed to be _working. _As in behind swinging doors and too busy to bother me with your… _sick issues."_

"Ouch." Miroku stumbled back a few steps and pretended to be hurt, placing his hands over his heart. "I think that hurt."

"Good," Sango snapped, crossing her arms over her chest, glaring at Miroku. I figured she caught on to the fact that Miroku's eyes were wondering down every two seconds. "And I didn't come here for _you. _I came here to… to…" Sango looked around for a scapegoat. Her eyes found me. "I came here to talk to Kagome about a… birthday party for Kohaku and Souta. Since their birthdays are so close together, I figured we could do a joint kind of thing this year."

"Really?" Miroku stroked his chin as he smirked at Sango and her face slowly turned red. "Because Kagome is like my non-biological sister and I was just here monitoring her and her sketchy friend on their little date and she didn't have a clue you were coming here."

"We're not dating," I put out there, just in case things started to get anymore confusing. "We're working on a project."

"You came here for me, didn't you Sango?" Miroku grinned, stepping closer and Sango staggered a few steps back. "You just couldn't keep yourself away from all my sexiness."

Sango's face burned bright red. "I… I…" She reeled her hand back and slapped Miroku right across the face. His head whipped to the side and the restaurant fell into a brief silence. "That was for putting your slimy hands all over my ass earlier!" Sango shouted at Miroku. "You're a perverted asshole!" Sango hiked her purse up higher on her shoulder and started marching back to the door. She stopped short and called to me, "We'll talk about the party later." And then she walked out the restaurant.

Inuyasha was shaking with laughter beside me and I could only gape after Sango before turning my attention back to Miroku. "Are you okay?"

"She's not undecided," Miroku muttered, turning around to face me, a bright red handprint on the side of his face and a smile on his lips. "She's a keeper. Definitely a keeper."

"Idiot."

-x-

"What would your step dad do if I held your hand right now?"

I looked up at my house and saw the blinds of the front window snap shut (Open?), undoubtedly Kazuo keeping an overly watchful eye on me as Inuyasha walked me to the door. Maybe Kazuo wouldn't be so suspicious if he actually met Inuyasha. But, then again, that would mean introducing Inuyasha to my family and letting him in and that was definitely _not _an option.

"Shot gun," I answered without hesitation and Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Definitely."

"I'm holding your hand, not impregnating you."

"Kazuo is a very suspicious and paranoid kind of dad," I explained as we came to a stop on my porch. We were on the steps for maybe five seconds tops when the outside lamp started flickering off and on as a warning. "You see that? He won't even give you time to make a move."

"I'll be sure to act fast next time."

Act fast with what?

"Whatever," I shrugged, digging my keys out of my bag as Inuyasha rocked back on his heels. "Thanks for walking me home, I guess."

"No problem. We still need to decide on a scene," Inuyasha reminded me as I stuck my key in the lock.

"We're not doing your scene."

"Would you prefer the scene of Victor and Elizabeth's wedding night?" I choked on air and I felt my face go up in flames. Inuyasha rewarded me with a full smirk. "Is that a yes?"

I cracked the door open, just barely. "Don't be such a pervert."

"That's not a no…"

"_Goodnight, _Inuyasha."

Inuyasha laughed lightly but then his face softened and he grinned at me. "Goodnight, Kagome." He stood there for a few seconds, seeming to be waiting for me to do something, but I just stared back at him, tempted to move forward towards him, but refusing myself to do so. Finally Inuyasha took a deep breath and then stepped back. "'Night, Kagome," he said again before heading off down the steps.

"Night…" I watched Inuyasha as he walked away, clutching his head between his hands and shaking it as he headed back to the bus stop. I shook off whatever odd sensation was running through my veins and opened the door.

The second I walked in, Kazuo was standing right in front of me, looking me over head to toe. He groaned and a pitiful look washed over his face.

"God Kagome, you're _blushing," _Kazuo whined, running a hand through his hair. I was _what? _"I thought he was just your friend."

"He was—_is_," I assured Kazuo. "He is."

I only thought of how life would be if InuYasha and I were together for one second, but that happens all the time. I've accepted the fact that since I've deprived myself from interacting with males before, I have become desperate and turned to Inuyasha to entertain my repressed teenage hormones. These thoughts are just punishment for my previous behavior. They don't mean anything.

"Uh-huh." Kazuo still didn't seem like he was all that convinced, but he let the subject go for now. "Dinner's in the kitchen if you're hungry."

I walked down the hall and into the kitchen to see a Wacdonald's takeout bag resting in the middle of the table where Mom and Souta sat, biting into their burgers. Even when she's sober, Mom hasn't cooked since Dad died so if I'm not home to cook dinner, it's fast food that's on the table. I try to make it home early enough to cook because I actually do care about my family's health.

"How was your date with _Inuyasha?" _Souta asked as I sat down in my usual seat. He raised his eyebrows up and down at me and I kicked him under the table. "Ow! I was just kidding!"

"It wasn't very funny."

"You're just way too serious about the topic," Souta grumbled under his breath, rubbing his shin. "It makes me think that something actually happened." Souta laughed at his own statement. "Yeah right. There's no way Inuyasha would ask _you_ out when he could have any girl he wanted."

I stomped on his foot.

"Mom!"

"Please show a little maturity," Mom sighed as she looked up from the paper. She was reading over her piece like always because she didn't believe she ever did a good job on anything she wrote until it was in the paper. She looked up at me and grinned and I was inwardly shocked at how _nice _she appeared at that moment... and carefree. "Did Inuyasha give you that purple ring, though?"

"No!" She and Souta started laughing at how flustered I was getting at their teasing. "What purple ring? I don't—"

I looked down at my finger to see the mood ring Rin handed me this morning. It was a dark shade of purple all the way around.

I'm giving Rin her ring back first thing tomorrow.

_**-0-0-0-0-**_

**It's kind of late, but, as promised, this was updated on Sunday! Um, there should be some updates for Confessions of a Band Camp Geek coming up soon, but I don't exactly know when so I won't put a date on that. I WANTED to work on Walking Tightropes and a few other stories over my spring break, but it didn't happen because this is me and, as hanmajo told me earlier today, I am the laziest person she's met. I **_**thought **_**about typing, but in the end season five of **_**The Office **_**and the fact that my dad bought Ip Man 3 won out over typing b/c I just HAD to watch both of those. I am truly sorry. But please REVIEW anyways!**

**IT HAS DONE BEEN EDITED!**

**Lovely readers, my sincerest apology for the super great delay; there really is no excuse I can offer for why it's taken so long. But, the truth is I've been sick (Kimiko can back me up here) and busy for a long time. And thank God for spring break because it gave me time to sit on my ass and finish.**

**~hanmajoerin **


End file.
